Hell of a Time
by SpikeAngel-Lover
Summary: Buffy moves to Venice, Italy to start a new life away from fighting evil. While mysterious figures are brewing trouble in L.A. and San Francisco. What is their purpose and can they be stopped? Please Read and Review! NOW COMPLETE
1. Is Venice a Menace?

**Chapter One – Is Venice a Menace?  
A Buffy/Angel/Charmed Crossover Story**

_**This story is taken place before Wyatt and Chris were born. After Cole was vanquished in the other world.**_

_**Buffy's story begins after Season 7, but Spike stays corporeal and does not die.**_

_**Buffy, Dawn, Spike, Xander, Willow, and Kennedy settle in Italy to live and take time away from fighting.**_

_**Note: I do not own any of Charmed, Angel, or Buffy credits. I am doing this all in good fun!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Venice, Italy (at Buffy's new place)**

The semi-detached house was small, but welcoming with bright fragrant yellow and orange flowers by every window. The street was narrow compared to the Sunnydale streets and it gave off a friendly, positive aura with Italian parents freely letting their kids roam the streets and play, shadowed by two dark burly looking men. Taking heavy steps the men heaved a new looking purple flowered sofa from a nearby moving truck as their breath puffed out and sweat peeled from their foreheads from the humid thick air like bulls in a ring.

Change is good, Buffy thought and sighed as she watched the dark Italian men move slowly and carefully towards her new door.

It seemed like ages since she and her friends took on the First. Now she was finally going to figure out what a normal life would be like. Buffy laughed quietly to herself. What is normal? I have moved to Italy after a massacre of events almost caused the end of the world against the First Evil and I have actually survived to tell the tale. Not to mention that I have died twice and have been brought back by my best friends. Circumstances could not be any stranger while living with a very powerful Wicca, a Junior Slayer, and a sister who used to be a ball of energy. Moreover, there are two brave men who have inspired me and were willing to risk their lives for my sake in the battle against the First Evil. Xander, the 'heart' of the Scooby gang and Spike, a vampire who has gone beyond the limits to gain his soul back as well as coming close to sacrificing himself in the battle against the First. What a change Spike has made Buffy thought, shaking her head as she spotted him under his security blanket.

"Bloody hell! Watch where you are bloody going with that thing," Spike yelled as he walked straight smack into the sofa. Oh yeah, we will be one hell of a family like the Brady Bunch, Buffy thought sarcastically, rolling her eyes and laughing at Spike.

"Laugh all you want Summers! Enjoying the bloody show?" Spike asked, trying to find his way through the men and the scorching brightness of the sun.

"Sorry Spike, I couldn't help it!" Buffy said as she tried to catch her breath from laughing.

"You know you should watch where you are going, Captain Peroxide. You could actually get hurt!" Xander replied with a laugh as he shoved Spike aside a couple paces into the daylight, while helping the movers carry a chair that matched the flower-patterned sofa.

"Spike your leg is on fire," Buffy whispered to the distracted, fuming Spike.

"Bloody hell," Spike gasped, swatting the fire out as he dragged himself quickly to the side of the narrow building where there was a maximum of a few inches of shade to protect him.

"That's it! Captain Hook saw his last patch of light. He's going to pay for that," Spike threatened quietly as he staggered forcefully to the door.

The battle against the First with the special jewel made Spike more vulnerable to the light even with his soul still intact.

"Spike, chill. Okay? Lets get you into the basement and get you checked out," Buffy said, offering a distraction to break the tension between Xander and Spike by grabbing Spike's hand. His scowling blue eyes softened into a glowing look of wonder.

"Anything you want, luv. Lead the way," Spike said taking his blanket off in the protection of the shade while wiggling his eyebrows and squeezing her hand flirtatiously. Buffy felt a flush creep up her neck. Spike grinned slyly at Buffy's sudden temperature change. Buffy still wasn't sure of him or their relationship or whatever it was. Guiding him into the basement she let go of his hand and turned to start for the stairs.

"Hey Slayer, that's not fair. Are you just going to leave me in here all by myself?" he said, grabbing her arm in a firm grip.

"That was the plan, Stan," Buffy said looking down uncomfortably shuffling her feet from side to side. She never felt this nervous or confused before in her life. It frustrated her just looking into his loving blue eyes.

"What about my leg? It still hurts!" he said, tilting his head and giving her a dimpled smirk as he brought her to the ground to sit with him.

The unfinished basement was cold with gray walls, no windows, or carpet and had not one single piece of furniture in it. It had a cellar for wine and storage as the only separate room. Ironically enough the house used to be a home of two twin potential slayers named Lora and Nora Lopez who were killed by the Bringers. When the parents found the girls, they were manipulated by the First to hang themselves in their home. Buffy didn't know whether buying the home was a good or bad omen, but decided against superstition. This was Venice, Italy not Sunnydale, California and this home was the only place they could find and afford to live in at the moment.

Spike startled Buffy out of her thoughts by playing with her silky blonde hair and winding it around his fingers. She jerked back.

"You're fine William. I really need to go help the others with bringing in the rest of the boxes and furniture," she said as she finished dabbing ointment on his reddened leg with leftover supplies from her slayer bag.

"Ah, we're getting formal now!" He said, nuzzling her neck and pulling her close into his lap.

"Stop it Spike! If you're going to press me against your leg than you are not seriously injured," she said as she scooted out of Spike's lap and arms and raced up the creaky steps.

"There she goes off like a bloomin' Cinderella to her mice. I wouldn't want you to forget your bag of goodies pet," Spike said as he tossed Buffy her slayer bag.

Buffy rushed upstairs and bumped into Willow inside the narrow crème colored hallway almost sending the startled Wicca stumbling backwards.

"Buffy, I don't think this arrangement is going to work," Willow said breathlessly as she balanced the two boxes of pictures and family heirlooms she was holding.

"Yeah, especially with Spike and Xander sleeping in the same room. I'm expecting WWIII or worse yet another apocalypse in there," Dawn said as she grabbed a box from Willow to lighten her load. Both girls looked intense.

"Everything's going to be dandy. They will live if they don't kill each other. For the first time I'm confident that it won't be the end of the world," Buffy said, grabbing more boxes from Dawn and tucking them under her arms as if they were feather weights.

"If you say so Buffy, but I really don't want all hell to break loose on us again," Kennedy replied grudgingly, lifting two heavy boxes of clothing from the van with finesse.

"Guys, really they have different sleeping schedules and as long as they don't get into each other's faces then I think we're as safe as houses," Buffy replied as she cheerfully strolled along picking up other boxes with ease. She whistled to herself as she watched Xander help the Italian movers maneuver the furniture into the small house.

Yep, nothing can stand in her way from enjoying her so called normal life away from fighting the evil of the world.


	2. Stormy Front

**Stormy Front - Chapter 2**

**Wolfram and Hart building** **Angel's office - Evening**

_Hisss…HeeessssFurssssssssssss…hisssss….hissss…ssssssssssss…sssssss…_

"Do you hear something, Lorne?" Angel asked as he paused from sorting through company documents and glanced at the ground curiously sensing something.

"No sugar bear. Nothing that I…"

"Quiet a minute," Angel interrupted. "Stay absolutely still," Angel said as he gestured for Lorne to come to hide behind his desk.

"Angel, honey! I think you should watch what kind of pig's blood you drink. You are a bit paranoid at this moment. I don't sense anything or anyone th…" Angel cut Lorne off again and grabbed him by his purple suit jacket and pulled him behind his desk.

The hissing that Angel heard became a rumble and then the office started to shake as phantom winds shot out from the floor like disturbed spirits seeking vengeance from being kept in the clutches of Hell for so long. Windows broke and shutters bent scattering through the air to the floor giving them a view of the dark night diamond sky. Couches, chairs and his desk tipped over and broke sending wooden pieces into the air like homemade stakes. Lamps shattered as Angel dove with Lorne and crouched down under coach cushions to protect Lorne from the broken glass and flying furniture. If felt like a mix of an earthquake and a tornado had hit his office. The rumbling sound became a screeching until all was quiet and still. A red mist entered through the holey rug and spread throughout the room like a lost soul with the two demons not even noticing it.

"W-Wow! Are we still in Oz?" Lorne stammered with shock. Angel helped Lorne up slowly, steadying him as Lorne breathlessly dusted himself off while examining the office's remains.

"This definitely needs a makeover Angel cakes!" Lorne said, shaking slightly at the impact of the catastrophe. They could have been dead without a moment's notice. Angel sighed stressfully dragging a hand over his face and studied the hole in the maroon carpet that matched his maroon leather broken coaches. _This was going to take a week or so to fix at least, but by then the culprit or culprits that did this will be long gone. I am not going to let that happen,_ Angel thought bitterly.

"Is everything alright?" Wesley asked in wonder, as he, Fred, and Gunn entered the room. Shock registered on their faces when they saw a dumpster instead of an office.

"Oh great! Why do you ask?" Angel said, sarcastically rolling his eyes as he picked a piece of glass from his bloody arm. A cool, light breeze from the window blew in scattering up the dust and glass on the floor.

"Well man! Did you guys decide to party early without us?" Gunn asked, looking stunned while he examined the broken legs of the mahogany chairs and desk and maroon coaches as well as the torn up rug that sunk into a baseball sized hole in the floor from the wind's force.

Angel shook his head awkwardly handing Lorne a tissue to wipe his scratched up bloody hand.

"Oh my goodness! Are you guys okay? We were trying to page you about the Halloween Ball, Angel," Fred said, feeling concerned as she glanced at both Lorne and Angel.

"Yeah we'll manage. They are just scratches," Lorne said, rubbing his sore head.

"You guys could have been killed. What happened in here?" She asked in bewilderment, as she joined Gunn and Wes to examine the torn up rug and floor.

"What do you mean? There wasn't some sort of twister or earthquake in the rest of the building?" Angel asked, taking a quick peek outside his office as the red mist entered and spread throughout the hallway. Although the hallway looked as if it remained unharmed the red mist still continued to be unseen as it crossed into its new borders.

"Nope man! Nada! Your office is the only one that looks like it needs some spring cleaning so to speak," Gunn said, looking as confused as Angel felt.

"That's strange and unusual for even the Senior Partners to be that obvious with attacking us. I know they want to kill you Angel, but I doubt they would be as bold to create a twister or earthquake to sacrifice any part of their building," Wesley said, thinking out loud.

"True enough. Looks guys, check out the rest of the building and streets and tell me if you see any suspicious looking demon freaks that are clients who might have made this mess. I really don't think this is our usual incident here with Wolfram and Hart, but we need to be sure. This means business. Right now I have an important phone call to make," Angel said with determination in his voice and on his face.

_Whatever it was it needed to be investigated thoroughly and there was no one better to help him than the Slayer,_ Angel thought proudly.


	3. Out of Line

_**Chapter 3- Out of Line  
**_

_**The urgent phone call from L.A. to Italy **_

_**It is the same night as the accident in Wolfram and Hart. **_

_**It is the third day- since the Scoobies have moved into their home in Italy. **_

_**Italy-Mid-afternoon (Just estimating) **_

_**Don't ask me about time zones! (That can get confusing) **_

Angel was sitting in Wesley's office while listening to the phone echo loudly throughout the room. On the outside Angel appeared to have a calm stance, but inside he felt nervous and just about to loose it.

"Buffy pick up!" The ring tones answered him and were echoing into his head like a hammer stabbing nails into a wall. He started to worry. Buffy never left the phone ringing for more than a minute!

"Come on someone please answer the phone! Anyone!" Angel said to himself after the fourth ring. Finally he heard the receiver pick up and he released a sigh of relief. Someone was home and that was at least a bit reassuring, Angel thought with hope.

"Hello…Buffy?" A snicker came from the other end.

"Well I'll be damned…again if it isn't the dark and brooding puppy Angel," the voice taunted.

_Oh no not Spike. Anyone, but Spike! This night couldn't get any worse. Why me? Of all people in that house this blockhead picks up! That was just what I needed a pitiful distraction to set my nerves on fire,_ Angel thought sarcastically as he heaved a groan and rolled his eyes glancing up at the ceiling as if it had the answers to help him take away his misery.

"So have you called to beg for Buffy back because you know it's a bit too late for that mate," Spike said, lifting his eyebrow and enjoying every moment of torturing Angel as he hid in a shady corner of the living room away from the Scooby's commotion of unpacking and organizing.

"What the hell are you doing in Italy with Buffy, Spike?" Angel asked, trying to shrug off his anger. If he was going to get a chance to talk to Buffy he had to remain calm. _Soul or not, Spike was still his enemy and he had to be patient or Spike would cut him off._ Calmly, Angel willed himself to be tolerant by steadying himself and taking inward breaths of fresh air. This was going to be a long night.

"Wouldn't you like to know! Actually we are quite busy right now," Spike said with a laugh, making a false groan of pleasure without bothering to cover the phone.

Angel's hands wound tightly against the phone with anger. Realization and jealousy helped him uncover a pent up emotion that secretly found its way back into his dead heart. He suddenly experienced an overwhelming feeling of loss and regret for leaving and for giving up on Buffy and especially himself, but that didn't matter right now. That was not the reason he was calling. He could still hear Spike's boisterous laughter and he wished he could just reach into the phone and punch Spike or better yet stake him. Spike always seemed to have the upper hand whether being evil or having a soul. Angel took another deep breath to calm himself and to control his mixed emotions.

"Spike, I need to talk to Buffy now! This is not a personal call. Something strange has just came up and I need to talk to her about it please," Angel said in a firm tone, feeling his pride melt away along with his patience. So much for coming out on the top for a change, Angel thought as he started pacing around the office nervously waiting for Spike's response.

"What if I say sod off and hang up on you?" Spike asked with a grin, enjoying the power he temporarily had over Angel. Spike started pushing buttons on the phone just to taunt Angel with the possibility of hanging up.

"Spike!" Angel said, roaring into the phone momentarily giving up his cool.

"Tsk-tsk, I believe your time is up mate!" Spike said, greedily then hid the phone behind his back when he spotted Buffy coming around the corner to deposit a box full of fragile antiques on the round coffee table.

"Spike, what are you doing in the corner of the living room and what's behind your back?" Buffy asked, catching a glimpse of what he had behind his back.

"Absolutely nothing pet! I am just prank calling all the nice people in Italy," Spike replied quickly showing his dimpled trademark grin.

"Who's on the phone, Spike? You can't be prank calling people if you have the power button still on!" Buffy said impatiently, with her arms folded as she waited for another one of Spike's pathetic excuses.

"Good point luv. It's the wrong number. I was just telling the lad to sod off and that we don't want any salesmen calling now, but he kept going on and on like the bloody energizer battery," Spike said shrugging his shoulders as he started to casually walk away from her.

"Whatever Spike, give me the phone," Buffy said, with disbelief in her voice and fire in her eyes as she shoved him back against the wall violently to get to the phone.

"Uh, uh…You have not said the magic word yet pet!" Spike said, playing with her as he raised the phone above his head and stroked the tender spot of her neck. Buffy had a gut feeling that Spike's intentions were to keep her mind off the phone so she pretended to gasp with pleasure while catching him off guard and kicking him in the groin forcefully. Spike went flying head over heels into a pile of boxes as Buffy rushed to dive for the cordless phone effortlessly.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Buffy asked breathlessly, keeping her anger at bay.

"Buffy, it's Angel."

"Angel? What's wrong? You sound like something is bothering you," Buffy asked him, brushing a hand through her hair to fix it while giving Spike a glare to let him know he should get the hell out of the room.

"I can tell you're busy and have your hands full, so I'll make this quick."

"No, I'm fine! We're just organizing and unpacking. Everything is honky dory!" Buffy lied, hoping she sounded convincing.

"Well except for the fact that Xander is sleeping in the same room with Spike because it's the only room we have left to accommodate them both. I think Xander's upset because he won't talk to me, but there's nothing I can do about it. We are all living in extremely tight quarters," Buffy said, letting out a loud exhale of breath. She felt self-conscious about her living situation and her own blabbering. She was becoming a chatty-Cathy! That was not cool at all. There was a long pause.

"What were you going to say Angel?" Buffy asked, sitting on the carpet to anticipate the bad news.

"Something strange happened beyond the usual threats in Wolfram and Hart today. My office just recently started shaking and objects started to swirl and fly around with out much notice as if they were caught in a tornado and an earthquake. The disaster apparently only happened in my office, but I felt no sign of ghosts or anything that would clue in to be from a different dimension. I couldn't pick up on anything with scent or sight. It was weird. Would you know what it could possibly be?" Angel asked, leaning up against Wesley's desk nervously tapping it.

"I have no clue. Have you asked Cordy? Maybe she could pick up something on her radar," Buffy joked, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Cordy's in a comma and I don't think she will be waking up from wherever she is anytime soon. It's a long story! Don't ask!" Angel said, picking up a bottle of pig's blood that Harmony generously left on Wesley's desk and chugging it in two gulps.

"Sorry, Angel," Buffy replied awkwardly.

"That's okay Buffy, you didn't know," Angel murmured softly as he rubbed his nape to massage his tense muscles at his neck.

"Maybe there is something going on with the Senior Partners at Wolfram and Hart?" Buffy asked, biting her nails as she thought it over.

"No, I don't think so. They are usually less obvious and more secretive with their threats of mass destruction. I have an odd sensation that it is something even beyond them. Although I called with Wesley's cell phone just in case something was up and someone was screening my calls," Angel said wearily as he buzzed the main office for more blood.

"Smooth move. Can never be too careful when lawyers or demons are in the mix. Do you have any witches as clients, Angel?"

"No, as far as I know we just have demons. So are you into coming down here for some Nancy Drew work?" Angel asked, swinging around the leather chair and accepted the new bottle of fresh pigs' blood spiking it with tequila from his duster to give it an extra kick.

"No can do here. I would love to, but this place is a mess and things would definitely go wonky and wild if I left Spike and Xander alone for too long," Buffy said uneasily. She yearned to get out of the chaos of unpacking, but she was in charge and everything needed to be spic and span. _Yikes! She was sounding like Willow. She was making excuses to organize and clean? Since when did that ever happen?_ Buffy thought, shaking her head from the unusual idea.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were out of shape," Angel said with a hint of teasing in his low, sexy voice.

"Nice try, but no cigar Bucko! I'm hanging up my stakes and taking a vacation from the fighting scenario. I am chillaxing," Buffy said with a nervous laugh.

In the background Angel could hear a scream.

"What the hell was that?" Angel asked, tilting his head away from the shrill screaming that was vibrating from the phone.

"Buffy, come quick into the kitchen before Spike and Xander snap each others heads off!" Willow exclaimed in a panic as she, and Dawn rushed into the living room waving her to come into the next room.

"Listen Angel, I've got to go. Duty calls. The kids are fighting again. I'll talk to Willow about the weather habits in your office and I'll let you know if I have found anything on it okay?" Buffy replied quickly.

"Alright thanks and I'll call you to give you updates," Angel concluded as they both said their goodbyes and hung up.

Angel felt even more tense when he hung up the phone. Something didn't seem right here.

Buffy never backed down from a challenge to fight whether it be an apocalypse or whatever. _Something must be bugging her beyond the Scooby move and conflicts, but what could it be?_ He knew it and could feel her pain, but for now he had to focus on figuring out what caused the stormy front in his office.

_**

* * *

Charmed – San Francisco, Cole's Apartment **_

_**Late Afternoon (Day after Angel's office disaster)**_

The Charmed Ones – Halliwell sisters started picking up the remains of Cole Turner's modern, expensive looking black and marble colored apartment. "It's going to be okay Pheebs, you did the right thing," Paige said, patting her older sister's shoulder in comfort. Phoebe felt mixed emotions of sadness, relief, loss, utter confusion, and a hint of joy after vanquishing her husband in a time and reality warped dimension. After all the suffering he has put her and her family through she actually felt sorry for him. He had lived so long as a half human and half demon with no one to necessarily turn to for love or even help. The evil side of Cole must have been like a drug that he unfortunately could not live without. Evil was like a magnet that in the end dragged Cole to his fateful end. It was me or evil and he couldn't choose. I made him choose and he lived his short, fully human existence feeling like he was powerless and worthless to do anything. Cole took the potion to become fully human because he loved me. He became evil again by the Seer because he craved the power that even I could not give him with love alone. He never made me choose between my powers and him when he was Balthazar. I did this to him. It was not all his fault. Part of it was my fault too because I made him suffer with me, Phoebe thought sulkily as she glanced at the broken picture frame that held a picture of both of them together in the precious past. Two pearl shaped tears fell on the picture as she laid it in the box. Two tears fell for their differences, their tainted love, and their suffering together and apart from each other. _Life was not fair and neither was death. Those are my last tears of self-pity. It is time to start a new life,_ Phoebe thought with determination as she held her breath shaking to keep away the flood of tears that she forced to stay caged inside her heart. 

"You did the right thing Phoebe. He was going to kill us and change you into the queen of the underworld against your will. You were right to kill him. In time you will heal," Piper said, kissing her baby sister on the forehead and giving her a supportive hug as they took the rest of Cole's things and stuffed it into a cardboard box and threw it into a garbage dumpster outside Cole's room.

"Then why do I feel so bizarrely hollow inside about all this?" Phoebe asked with a sigh. She switched off the lights and shut the door behind them, leaving Cole's empty room, which began to carry a mysterious, eerie glow in the iridescent moonlight.


	4. What Goes Around Comes Around

**_Hell of a Time_**

**_Chapter 4 – What Goes Around Comes Around  
___****  
**

**_Feel free to check out my new supernatural community and subscribe.  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters__

* * *

_****San Francisco**

**The Halliwell's Victorian Home**

**The next day**

Home is where the heart is or that is at least what Phoebe thought before her life turned literally into Hellsville. Being back in the Victorian house seemed a bit awkward after finally getting away from her sisters to experience freedom being married. What a paradox! There is freedom in marriage? Now that was a concept. After living almost half of her life with her sisters, it was only fitting to finally get a new crack out of life. If only she knew that she would be back at square one all over again. Life of a Charmed One never ends.

"Phoebe? Phoebe, get up! What on earth are you doing sleeping over your computer?" Piper asked, nudging her sister out of her slumber.

"Huh? Oh! I was just working on the letters from the Dear Phoebe Column."

"Cool! Can I see, Pheebs?" Paige asked, leaping over the table and elbowing Piper away to see if there were any letters from single guys in distress.

"I must have just fallen asleep a few minutes ago over this interesting letter from Italy. His name is Xander Harris a.k.a. Xanman, The Xanminator. Xander says he is my biggest fan and that he has been ordering the San Francisco Chronicles even after he moved to Italy."

"Aw…how sweet!" Paige beamed.

"Yeah, but it gets better! He says that he has problems dipping back into the dating pool. It says here that he is a chick-demon magnet and that he has been having trouble finding the one. I feel for him, in a way I can definitely relate.

He almost married an ex-vengeance demon named Anya and was head over heels in love with her until she died tragically in a hellmouth battle-What in the world is a hellmouth battle?"

"He sounds cute…. I don't know, but it looks like we aren't the only strange odd balls on the planet," Paige added with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but I doubt I could help him. I have the same problem!" Phoebe replied with a sigh.

"Sounds more like a guy who has too much time on his hands. The Xanminator? Please! He's probably a comic book freak. Let's focus on the job at hand with P3," Piper cut in with impatience.

"What's all the fuss about sis? Where's the fire?" Phoebe interrogated, her perfectly plucked eyebrows raised.

"It's just that we need to make everything in the club spotless because the cleaning inspector is coming and if it is not perfect down to a T then we can all say goodbye to the main income and this house!"

"Oh my God, you're pregnant! My big sister is pregnant. I'm going to be an auntie!" Phoebe gushed with pride, sensing a hint of overwhelmed, protective emotion behind Piper's eyes.

"I'll make the baby shower invitations!" Paige concluded with a wink.

"Hold your horses, Pheebs. I don't know for sure yet…"

Piper was cut off by a bang coming from the basement.The girls rushed to the basement steps, but were suddenly attacked by three odd looking, unknown demons. Piper tried to blow them up, but their dust only recollected itself and reunited back into its solid body form, knocking her into a wall. Paige used her Whitelighter magic to summon and throw an out of date living room lamp at one of them, but the demon just caught it and threw it back to her, crashing it over her skull. Phoebe levitated and tried to fight them, but their touch alone took away all her physical strength and threw her into the living room coach. The demons were too quick and headed to the front door vanishing from their sight and trailing a red mist that the witches were too much in shock to become aware of as it traced its way to the attic.

"What the hell was that all about?" Piper asked, rubbing her head wearily.

"Beats me. Looks like they come just in time to crash our little party. They sure were not after the Book of Shadows. I wonder what they wanted that was so important in the basement?" Phoebe wondered out loud.

"Good question. How is Paige doing?"

"Can safely say that I am at least alive with my head still intact, but I have one hell of a headache."

"Good, at least you're alright. I've got an idea! Lets play a little Sherlock Holmes and Watson and take a tour of our basement," Pheobe replied, gesturing for her sisters to follow her down the steps.

"You go first, Pheebs."

"I get it…if all else fails send the middle child to get killed. Very nice, Paige."

"Anytime. What are sisters for? You scratch our backs and in the future if you are alive in a few moments we'll scratch yours."

"Lovely concept, Paige"

"Thanks, Piper!" Paige replied, high-fiving Piper playfully.

"Will you two talking heads quit playing and start helping me instead of granting me more stress?" Phoebe grumbled, giving the girls an ugly look.

"Wow, look who woke up on the wrong side of the desk this morning! What is her problem?" Paige asked, placing her hands in front of her as if surrendering.

"Maybe she was fantasizing about the Xanminator all night," Piper whispered with a laugh.

"Hey, I'm right here! I can hear you guys. Not deaf you know! Lets get some work done," Phoebe replied, waved her hands in the air to indicate her point. The two girls just laughed and followed their sister into searching for clues.

The basement was one room, dimly lit, covered with dust. It was messy with old antique lamps, picture frames, and hand-knit quilts that the Halliwell sisters did not have the time to organize and place in the attic. The basement held more than those antique memories though. In the past, Cole Turner trained Phoebe in fighting to help kill and defeat the Source. A hint of sadness temporarily passed over Phoebe's delicate facial features. Another memory and another moment lost forever. Healing would definitely take some time.

"Come over here, guys. I think I found something." Piper whispered loudly.

The two girls shrank beside their oldest sister to look at a gold and black inscription with a picture of a bull with horns engraved in the ground. The writing looked like it was in Latin and the picture created a dark aura. Its dark eyes seemed as if they were following and watching the witches' every move.

"I don't remember anything like that here when I was training with Cole. I don't think any of us had anytime to create any artwork either. Paige?"

"Don't look at me, Pheebs. I think that is the most ugly thing ever to be created. Someone would have to be dead or with bad taste to create something so hideous."

"Paige does have a point. I wonder what these markings in Latin are. Can you pick up anything Phoebe?"

"I can try, but I don't know how much this will help us."

Phoebe placed her palm onto the cold metal and took a deep breath to concentrate. The golden plate grew hot as she touched her palm on it. Its golden texture glowed into a red cloud.

Her breath left her as the vision hit her full blast and left her out cold.


	5. Preparation for Doomsday

**Preparation for Doomsday- Chapter 5**

**_Disclaimer- See previous chapters (Demons and story line made by me)__

* * *

_****Phoebe's Vision** **Takes place in Los Angeles**  
**Basement of Wolfram and Hart-Late Afternoon, Early Evening(Taken place before and during the incident in Angel's office-The Storm)  
**

"What the he-" Phoebe literally felt like she was having an out of body experience. This was definitely more than a vision. She had no idea of where she was, but as far as she was concerned it was a dangerous place to be. She could smell blood and could hear screaming. Phoebe stood still and silent while listening to the noise engulf the empty hallway as her vision became clearer.

Scraping, peeling, and screaming. Scraping, peeling, and screaming. Scraping, peeling, and screaming. The sounds became a crescendo that started to meddle together like it was making a song. It was a song that could crush souls and turn hearts into stone just by its dark seductive magnitude. It chilled Phoebe to the bone as she helplessly watched the demons start carving their sacrifice for a ritual.

Under the Wolfram and Hart basement ten figures dressed in red and black robes sat in a circle opposite each other like chess pieces at battle. Inside the circle a red and black checkered candle in the middle of a red drawn triangle was lit giving off the odor of burnt flesh and hair. The air was filled with mists, taking the shape of a grinning demon's face, tracing its way throughout the dusty, abandoned dark hallway. The leader was dressed in a red and black checkered robe and positioned himself above the flame while the figure to his left handed him black hair, newly cut human flesh, a gallon of blood from the currently silent carcassas as well as a handful of silver dust that represented the power of strength (body/mind), gray dust which represented the power of time (eternity/fate) and gold dust the power to manipulate and rule anything to its will.

"Dust become flesh and blood! Bring him back from the mud!"

Each figure chanted in time with the shriek of each wail that tore itself painfully from the bottom of hell by the spirit of Darryl Morris, the one that had his body ripped apart.

"Oh God, no. This can't be happening. Not Darryl!" Phoebe gasped quietly as she caught sight of the limp figure. She placed a hand over her mouth to stop herself from being discovered by the demons. A tear fell down her face.

Darryl Morris was once a cop from San Francisco who was close to the Halliwell sisters- Piper, Phoebe, and Paige a.k.a. the Charmed Ones – the strongest witches in San Francisco. After many odd supernatural experiences with the Charmed Ones, Darryl tried to ease out of the chaotic circle. He was always in danger when he stood around them, no matter what. Unfortunately, Darryl broke apart from the Charmed ones and ended up hearing something he shouldn't have heard. Living separate from the Charmed ones didn't mean he was safe after all. He eavesdropped while patrolling in an alley in downtown San Francisco. He heard a few men that looked like they were in their 20's talk about bringing back Cole Turner as the Source, but with more power than anyone could ever imagine. Thinking they were pure human he tried to arrest them for selling drugs-dust so that he could also prevent the junky punks from actually bringing back the one demon who could possibly destroy the Charmed ones and the world. Darryl's plan was vanquished when one of the guys jerked him with a high bolted, electric weapon that shot through his system gaining him unconsciousness and imprisonment for life.

So these were the demons that barged into our home uninvited. What can they possibly want? They killed Darryl. Poor Darryl! He didn't deserve this fate and it's all because of our connection to him, Phoebe thought sadly. He was our protector and our link to the mortal world. If only we knew about this sooner. We could have saved him. I feel like my premonition powers are deteriorating. This is my entire fault! Phoebe sighed, putting her head into her hands and jerked suddenly to another alarming noise.

The flame started bursting into life like a firecracker that sounded like a bomb. All the figures jumped up startled as their dark, glowing green eyed leader calmed them down.

"Sit down you idiots, it's all right! Wolfram and Hart has soundproof walls and ceiling. That noise means the spell is starting to finally work and soon our master will show himself again," he said sternly. "Take it from me, Hoygles. Today you will witness history as it was meant to be, when our leader rises again into power. WE MAY HAVE LOST THE BATTLE, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE ARE READY TO SURRENDER! WE WILL HAVE OUR WAR!"

The room now contained a red mist that answered the call to the cry of war. A gust of wind spread in the room starting to rage like a tornado. The Hoygles' green glowing eyes brightened with joy.

"It's coming? Can't you feel it?" the leader said with a laugh as the ground began to shake and the tornado wind started to shriek and become louder.

Fear tore through Phoebe as she prepared to witness the coming of the next master of evil, but everything went black. Something heavy had a steel grip on her. She screamed.


	6. A Master is in Your Mist

**A Master is in Your Mist – Chapter 6**

******Same place – Same time**

The air swirled and the ceiling shook and cracked open until finally the red mist was clear. It felt like life was being shaken out of hell. Then everything all was silent and still. Phoebe lay curled up in a ball, moaning and peeking over at the Hoygles through the heavy rubble covering her.

Unfortunately, due to the commotion and Phoebe's blood-curling scream from the ceiling collapsing on top of her, the Hoygles' glowing, green eyes had her complete attention.

"Oops? Ha, ha, ha! Hi-ya! How are you guys doing? I kind of got lost down here. You wouldn't by any chance know where the bathrooms are, would you?"

The leader signaled the two demons on his left and right side to snatch her.

"I guess…not? Hey! Watch the hair! Where are you guys taking me? I really don't think the bathroom sign is over there," Phoebe yelped, watching as the Hoygle guards threw her next to Darryl's corpse.

"I'd like to hang with you guys, but I have places to go, and people to see. Nice face by the way. Gray suits you guys. Do any of you guys speak English?" Phoebe asked, unable to move or use her power.

"Yes, I do. I am the Hoygle leader, Crow. We are ancient gargoyle demons from the First and you have just volunteered to be our next victim."

"Hoygles to the first what, facial? Let me guess…you guys are not big on the joking. If you let me go, I swear that I never saw this. Mum's the word."

The Hoygle to Phoebe's right slit her finger with a carving knife.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?"

"Silence!"

"But…" Phoebe whimpered.

"I said, SHUT UP!" Crow commanded, giving her a look that could even shake up the undead.

Crow took Phoebe's wounded finger over the flame. Three specks of blood dropped into the flame. The flame burst high into the room as if it had a life of its own, bringing the red mist back into the room. Silence fell as the leader grabbed Phoebe's neck.

"We may need more to finish the ritual." The red mist became visible beyond the Hoygles' sight now and reached Phoebe's vision. The red mist took on a masculine shape as it sifted through the air to connect with its other counterparts.

Phoebe could not keep her eyes off the mist taking shape as the gargoyles slid their knife close to her throat. The shape fused even closer together.

"Let her go! She's not the Slayer," a male voice boomed over the Hoygles' hissing breath.

Crow's key men dropped her forcefully to the ground.

The Hoygles dropped to their knees and bowed down to the dark figure that solidified from the mist. Phoebe glanced up at what the Hoygles were bowing and felt a shock run through her system.

"Sorry, Master. I regret my mistake. My fondest apologies Sire, but she seemed powerful, so I thought…" Crow pleaded.

"You thought wrong, gentlemen. This is my wife. Touch her Crow and you're Slayer bait, understand?" The male threatened Crow by invisibly grabbing his neck until the Hoygle turned purply-gray and then threw him down. Crow heaved out his sour breath unevenly, looking at the dark figure with awe and admiration.

"Yes, Master. Our services are bound to you," Crow stated, giving him an ugly, yellow, slimy grin.

"Cole?" Phoebe's voice was filled with shock and rage.

"What's wrong Phoebe? You look like you have seen a ghost."

"First of all, I am not your wife anymore. Secondly, you're supposed to be dead. Gone! This is not supposed to be happening again," Phoebe grumbled.

"Now really, is that how you welcome me? Where's your manners Phoebe?" Cole teased, brushing his lips gently over hers. Phoebe shoved him away and wiped her mouth with her hand, feeling disgusted.

"How did you bring him back and why did you kill my friend Darryl?" Phoebe asked Crow, trying to grab the creature's neck, but failed as the Hoygle guards grabbed her arms. Their grip was stronger than lead.

"To start a war and open up new Hellmouths. It was only a matter of time before we found the one who can hold the great power to destroy the Slayer and her line and to make the world slaves to our people. Cole is the perfect candidate because he already has a stimulated power for evil as the Source. The Source's power is just a connected, weaker, ancestoral line to the First. That is why we sacrificed your friend Darryl. He knew too much about Cole's past and we needed to make sure he did not get in our way. Plus, Darryl's flesh and blood made an acceptional gift and has linked the First's power into Cole." Crow's ugly face cracked an evil sly grin as he saw Phoebe's face fall. Realization set in that the Charmed Ones had sent Darryl to meet his end and were the ones to blame for bringing on an apocalypse that will devour the world and tear whatever goodness it may have had into dust.

We have opened Pandora's box and have let out a demon of our own making. Whoever is behind the mask of evil is not entirely Cole. We should have been more careful and more aware of Darryl. There is no way we can fight this alone. They are too strong and beyond our power, Phoebe reflected miserably.

"Now what's with that face? Don't look at me like that! You should be happy that I am not mad at you for killing me. In fact, thanks to you I feel reborn and recharged for action. I no longer feel confused or uptight about my place in life and about our relationship. No hard feelings at all," Cole reminisced, lightly touching Phoebe's face. Phoebe jerked, trying to shove him further away from her. Phoebe shook herself from the Hoygles' grip and tried to find a way out of the vision. No dice. Cole laughed.

"Leaving so soon, my love? You didn't think this was like any ordinary vision, did you?" Cole blinked Phoebe's way with fiery eyes to momentarily freeze her in place. "I called to you from the beyond and claimed you as my own. This is what is meant to be. You just haven't seen it through, but I have.Your power is like a tinker toy compared to my own now. Phoebe, you could have the world and so much more if you joined me. Imagine the power and life we could share together. What do you think?" Cole tilted her chin up to read her face.

"Cole get real. You are the last person I could ever trust. What makes you think I would turn my back on my sisters again? You're a crazy son of a – " Cole snapped his fingers and Phoebe's voice was gone.

"What was that honey? You should really watch your language, Pheebs! A girl like you could get herself into trouble with that pretty little mouth." Cole laughed as Phoebe frowned at him. Cole clasped her hands with his and kissed them both tenderly, leaving her unguarded as he used his powerful dark, fiery eyes to hypnotize and reach into her mind for her Achilles heel. The intimate telepathic action turned Phoebe's mind into putty as he reached out toward her chest to pull out the light within her.

"She is definitely the highlight of my existence. I always knew we were soul mates. You guys may look, but do not touch. This soul is not for the taking," Cole placed the soul into a glass jar like a trapped firefly.

"Wow! Nice work. How did you do that Master? I tried to shut her up earlier and she would not stop blabbering!" Crow said with a laugh.

"All it takes is a little politeness, Crow. You need to treat her like a lady, plus, I know her better than you do. Now leave us, all of you. Leave me with my adorable wife. I'll call if I need you," Cole murmured.

"As you wish, Sire." Crow bowed with the rest of the Hoygles and vanished from the room. Cole picked Phoebe up and kissed her. This was not like any other kiss. This kiss was like dark fire, passion and power pulsing through his veins. Entwined power with no limits. What an overwhelming feeling! He finally owned his own body and this beauty was his queen, his second in command. He finally had her body, mind, and soul with no pretenses. There would be no pititful, dumb, failing, mortal priest as his commander. This time the connection was real and true. Phoebe was a part of him as much as he was a part of her.

"You may speak again. How do you feel, sweetheart?" Cole released the freezing power from her as he trailed his fingers through Phoebe's medium length, brown, silky hair. He couldn't get enough of her and could not believe that he could finally be able to feel.

"Hungry for you, of course. Quit talking," Phoebe whispered, lightly biting and kissing his ear.

"As much as this amuses me, I'm going to have to send you back to your sisters for awhile, but don't worry. They won't expect a thing. When I call you, come to me. We have much to plan." Cole kissed Phoebe and with a wave of his hand sent her back to her sisters.

Well at least she has some sense knocked back into her, Cole mused. The only problem was sending Phoebe back to Piper and Paige, but he didn't want the Charmed Ones to suspect anything about Phoebe. The Charmed Ones alone were no threat to Cole as the First. He was going to restore his Hellmouth territory, but he wasn't going to make the same mistakes as last time. No crazy people roaming the streets or killing off each other. He needed to be more devious in order to defeat the Slayer and her team. This time he was going to make sure that no spell was going to stop his plan to kill and rule the Earth for eternity.

* * *

**Back at the Halliwell Victorian Home  
In the living room  
One hour later after the vision incident**

Phoebe woke up on the coach of the living room with a blue glow covering her body. Leo, the Charmed Ones' whitelighter was healing her wounds from the fall.

"Oh, thank God, she's alive! What happened Phoebe? You just wiped out on us while you were trying to get a premonition. Did you sense or find anything interesting?" Piper said loudly, feeling Phoebe's head for bumps.

"Nothing really. I can only recall parts of the vision. The demons are grayish colored and are called Hoygles. Other then that, I am clueless," Phoebe admitted, limping off the coach.

"You okay, Phoebe?" Piper asked, with a worried expression on her tired looking features.

"I'm dandy!" Phoebe waved a shaky hand to disregard the question and gave Piper a look of concern. "Besides Piper, you shouldn't have to worry about me. You should be taking more care of yourself in your fragile state." Piper just shook her head and sighed. Phoebe was always the Miss Independent.

"I've sketched a picture of the demons and the carved picture in the basement from what I can remember of them, but the Book of Shadows doesn't show any Hoygle demons," Paige said, while quickly flipping through the magic book. Paige handed her sketches to Phoebe. "Do these look like the demons?" Paige asked, her lips tightened and hands behind her back as she waited for Phoebe's delayed response.

"Yep, those would be my boys," Phoebe quickly replied, grinning at the perfectly sketched picture of the gray, horned, bulky, demons.

"Your…what?" Piper cut in, looking at her sister more thoroughly.

"The boys…I said the ...demons." Phoebe stammered, holding her head as if she were going to faint.

"I'll go check with the Elders on these demons and the carved bull plate. They must know something that we don't know." Leo kissed Piper gently on the forehead.

"Hurry back this time, will you?" Piper complained to a patch of blue air. "Well easy come, easy go. I don't know what to do with him sometimes." Piper shook her head and sank into the soft, beige sofa.

"So what do we do now sistas, twiddle our thumbs?" Paige asked, looking aimlessly around the room. "Piper, didn't you mention in the basement that we had a relative who is an expert on this line of attack? You know, ancient demony stuff?" Paige leaned against the coach looking hopeful.

"Yeah, we have a distant cousin who is a witch. I think her name is Willow Rosenberg. She used to live in a shady town known for its supernatural weirdness called Sunnydale and now she lives in Italy as I can recall from her last Christmas letter. I suppose it doesn't hurt to give her a call and ask her about it," Piper replied, awkwardly.

"What's wrong then, Piper?" Paige twisted her head to one side, examining her sister's uneasy expression.

"Nothing, I guess. I'll give her a call and we'll see what happens." Piper took a deep breath and picked up the receiver.

"Wait a minute! You are going to call Willow who has been known for her addiction to evil magic," Phoebe quoted with her fingers. "Have you gone loony?" Phoebe's eyebrows puckered up questioningly.

"I suppose we could forgive our demon lovers, but not our cousin, is that it? Pheebs, I believe in second chances. No one is entirely strong in this world. Everyone is allowed to make mistakes once in awhile. That does not make us truly evil," Paige responded strongly.

"Well sure, if you put it that way." Phoebe yawned. "I'm bushed! I am going to get some shuteye. Will you two be okay when I'm gone?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"We will be fine. I'm going to make that call to Italy. We will give you a holler if we need you," Piper shouted over her shoulder while dialing the phone number to Willow's place. Both sisters were caught up with the phone conversation that they were too distracted to notice Phoebe's evil grin and her eyes turning empty and black as she vanished up the Halliwell's stairs, leaving a trail of red mist.


	7. A Call To Arms

**A Call To Arms – Chapter 7**

**Andrew (Narrator): **_So far things are getting pretty dicey in San Francisco and Los Angeles. The Charmed Ones are as helpless as sitting ducks and Buffy – The Slayer of Vampires is oblivious to the danger that awaits her and the rest of the slayerettes. Stay tuned gentle viewers for more to come…on Hell of a Time.

* * *

**Back in Italy…shortly after the phone call from the Charmed Ones**__  
_Late Afternoon(Early Evening) 

"Buff? Buffy!" Willow called out, knocking on Buffy's bedroom door. No answer. Willow opened the door a crack. The bed was still made and there did not seem to be anyone there. Willow sighed as she reached the small living room. There has definitely been an improvement since a week ago. The room looked a bit tidy with the exception of a box or two in the corner of the room. The room was now filled with books that Giles lent to them for demon, plague, curse, and other supernatural occurrence educational purposes.

"It's always quite nice to have a decent book around about demons and the like. You never know when you're going to need it," Giles said with a smile, as he gave the Scooby Gang not one, but at least 50 books on demons and supernatural related occurrences. Giles came over a week ago to give them home welcoming gifts. He made perfect timing with delivering the books after heading back to England to reestablish a new Watcher's Council.

Little did we know that trouble was popping up like dandelions again, Willow thought while observing Dawn flipping through thick pages of research, concentrating on the information.

"Find anything yet, Dawnie?"

"Nope, can't say I have. No supernatural storms here, only filthy dust covering this book so far," Dawn replied, covering her mouth as she sneezed into the book.

"Hmm…ah, how lovely. It at least makes a good Kleenex," Willow observed.

Dawn giggled.

"Wow, Xander! You look like you are up close and personal with that book. Find anything interesting, Xand?" Willow asked eyeing Xander slumped over the coffee table.

"Xander?" Dawn waved her hand in front of his face and then nudged him.

"Halt! Who goes there? Hmm?" Xander jerked up off of the book.

"How's that reading coming along, Xander?" Willow mused.

"Couldn't be better. All you can read from A to Z," Xander said brightly.

"Emphasis on the Z's," Dawn answered with a chuckle.

"Hey, I was hitting the books!" Dawn and Willow looked at Xander with disbelief. Xander blushed, sighing.

"You would be sleeping too if you heard Captain Peroxide talking in his sleep early ever dawn. It's like living with a crazy person, I tell you! I'd like to throw a pillow at his head at times, vampire or not," Xander muttered.

"What did Spike say?" Dawn asked, curiously sliding her book to the side.

"Well he called out a guy's name, which was kind of strange. I think the guy's name was Cole Turner, but I don't know. Will, maybe dead boy finally gave up on Buffy and is now opening up to his true sexuality," Xander said, chuckling and then his eyes widened as he suddenly became serious.

"Wait if Spike's gay then- "

"I think you're dreaming or making some bizarre things up, Xand. Have you guys seen Buffy anywhere?" Willow asked, shoving the book on his lap to read. Xander groaned as he stared at the thick, long book.

"Nah, but I bet she's around somewhere, Wills. The last time I saw Buffy she was gardening in the front of the house. She loves her exotic flowers and plants that Spike had specially ordered for her. How romantic! He gave her something that she will love during the daytime. I can only wish..." Dawn gushed with a sigh, her hand over her heart.

"Ah, don't worry, Dawnie! You will find your true love someday. You are an intelligent, beautiful, young woman who has all the time in the world to find that special someone unless we are encountered with another apocalypse, which in that case I would say in all fairness to my kind, forget them all and run like hell," Xander put his arm around Dawn's shoulders companionably. Dawn knew that Xander was trying to protect her from getting hurt like he was when he lost Anya at the Hellmouth battle in Sunnydale. Nobody could feel more sensitive towards Xander than Dawn. Dawn and Xander had a strong connection because of their simple uniqueness. They may not have powers, but their special humor and warm guidance has helped the Scooby Group immensely.

"I-I don't mean to break up this warm bonding moment that you guys are having, but I have just received some more news. I just got off the phone with Piper and Paige Halliwell, my cousins and heard another catastrophe has hit California. This time it's in San Francisco. By the chaos over the phone, I don't think it's good news!" Willow exclaimed in a rush, pacing back and forth in the small confined living room.

"Maybe it's just a family reunion. Those events can be as nasty as hell. In fact I remember one time-"

"Xander, it was not a family reunion. Piper told me that they have located a strange ancient plate in their basement and that they saw gray, bulky, horned, very powerful demons called Hoygles stomp out of their basement, attack them and then disappear. They don't know what they're up against and I think we should help them by doing some research and taking a trip back to California," Willow looked from Dawn to Xander and back to Dawn again. None of them said anything for a moment and just sat there startled.

"Ah, California, Sunny state of hellsville. Sounds like a great retreat spot, Will. Destination – dead end. Jeepers! Forgive me if I don't jump up and down with enthusiasm," Xander stated, moving uncomfortably on the coach.

"Are you going to tell Buffy about this? Do you really think she's going to want to head back to the Slayer business?" Dawn asked, rising to stop Willow from pacing.

"I don't know. I want to tell her…"

"But your afraid that she will avoid the issue like Peter Parker did with his power in Spiderman 2, is that it?"

"Yeah…sort of. What if this is more than our average type demons? We need to be careful! Buffy is the only advanced, experienced and focused slayer in the world. I don't want to be edgy, but we need to concentrate and to find out all we can about the Hoygles as well as the weird supernatural storm in Angel's office. We may be facing another apocalypse!" Willow exclaimed, shaking and turning pale.

"Woo-oh! Calm down Mary Jane. I think you need to breathe calmly for a bit," Xander carefully settled Willow down on the purple flowered coach between him and Dawn. "Breathe with us, my friend. Breathe slowly in and out. Follow our rhythm, Will. That is it." Willow's hard breathing began to calm down and her heart started to settle to its normal beat.

"Welcome back, partner. We thought you were leaving us, Will," Dawn rubbed Willow's shoulders. Willow still felt tense, but she seemed better than she did a couple of minutes ago.

"I'm sorry, guys. I-I just feel like something is not right. I'm going to find Buffy," Willow said with a sigh.

"I'll go with you just in case you faint," Xander replied, rising to help her up.

"Oh, sure! Leave all the research to Dawn. I get it! Excellent excuse, Xander," Dawn chimed in with a laugh.

"I think I heard Kennedy come back from her training. You should check," Xander glanced behind him as if he heard someone coming down the hall. Dawn looked intensely behind Xander.

"I didn't hear anything-" Dawn trotted down the hall to check.

"Made ya look. Works every time!" Xander raced down the hallway, catching up close to Willow.

"Buff? Buffy! Where are you?" Willow shouted, cupping her hands over her mouth.

"I think me might have checked this place a number of times, Wills. Either we're lost in our own home or the Buffster is just not here."

"Well I don't see a note and I am still going to check. You could go help Dawn do some research."

"What? And miss this lovely hunt for Buffy? I wouldn't dream of it!" Xander followed Willow down to the basement.

"I really don't see why she would be here. I mean this is me and Spike's sleeping area. It's cold, dusty, and the…" Xander muttered, searching for a light when he heard a bang coming from the corner of the basement.

Willow and Xander froze.

"Did you hear that?" Xander whispered, grabbing onto Willow's sleeve.

"Could be an animal or a rat," Willow shrugged, squinting in the darkness to find what the source of the noise could have been.

"I don't like rats," Xander whimpered. Willow sighed, shaking her head and rolling her eyes at Xander.

"Spike? Buffy? Anyone here?" There was a scratching and a scraping sound and then all was silent. Willow followed the noise around the corner and opened the cellar door.

Inside she found a switch light and turned it on to find Spike and Buffy in a warm, close embrace, kissing.

Willow sighed with relief and Xander looked like he was going to blow chunks as they both found Spike and Buffy.

"Now I definitely regret not researching with Dawn. I'm gonna say…eww…gross! You guys are not back together again, are you?" Xander's face scrunched up with disgust. Spike was the first to pull apart from Buffy.

"Bloody hell! The lights, do you guys mind?" Spike tilted his head, standing over Xander frowning.

"Yes we do mind, Evil Dead. We NEED to talk to Buffy and you're not included, so scram or better yet we will leave you," Xander shouted, hysterically.

"Sod off!" Spike muttered, grabbing his leather coat and shoving Xander out of his way so he could leave.

"Wow! That was way too easy," Xander murmured with a smile while watching Spike head up the stairs with a cup for his blood.

"What is the problem, Xander?" Buffy had her arms folded.

"Are you back together with Spike or not?"

"No…I mean yes…I don't know," Buffy's face was a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Which is it, yes or no?" Xander asked frustratingly.

"Just leave the question be for awhile, Xander. We have more important issues to discuss with Buffy that are far more important than a love affair," Willow interrupted hastily.

"I'm not having a love affair with Spike!" Willow looked at her friend's eyes and just smiled. There was no lying as much as Willow was concerned, especially when it had to do with the L-word. She could see right through Buffy. Something was definitely going on in the Love Department.

They started to leave the cellar and walk around the perimeter of the basement.

"Buffy, my cousins, the Halliwell sisters in San Francisco called about a major massacre that has happened in their Victorian home. They are not sure at what the so called Hoygle demons are, but they need our help to research and to…" Willow trailed off, too scared to ask her friend for the major favor.

"And? And what Will? Spit it out! You're beginning to scare me," Buffy stammered, grabbing Will's shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"Well they want the whole gang to come up to San Francisco to defeat these demons. They said they have never met such powerful demons and don't think they could handle the battle alone," Willow said quickly with a loud breath at the end, looking at her friend with pleading eyes.

"If you are expecting me to use my Slayer powers, I'm going to have to say no. I'm through with being the Slayer. Let someone else take care of it. I can research, but as far as slaying goes, I'm sorry, my answer is still no," Buffy replied firmly. When were her friends ever going to understand that she was through with being the Slayer? Xander and Willow looked at each other with saddened eyes. It seemed like nothing would convince Buffy to take up arms against evil again. It was useless to even bother to argue, so they started to head back around to where they were when they heard a loud thud. A tall, dark shadow fell over Xander.

* * *

**Andrew:** _Poor, silly Xander! Oooo! What is to become of him and who's behind the shadow? Stay tuned gentle viewers for chapter 8- Hell of a Time and remember to review! _


	8. A Shadow of a Doubt

**A Shadow of a Doubt - Chapter 8**

The three original Scoobies glanced around the basement for the sound. The shadow enveloped Xander until he was covered with it and he fell to the floor gasping for air. The figure or shape of the silhouette was of a girl who seemed to be quite strong and powerful with green, glowing eyes.

Buffy blinked a couple of times before helping to get the figure off of Xander. The figure disappeared as soon as Buffy touched Xander. The only sign that the figure or shadow was there was the faint, uneven breathing of Xander.

"Did you see that?" Buffy asked, pointing to the space where the girl was standing.

"See what, stars? Cause I can see a lot of those right now and they aren't the friendly, twinkle, twinkle, wishing stars," Xander replied between breaths.

"You know, Buff, I know you are angry with him, but don't you think that was a little too far?" Willow asked as she helped Xander gently off the floor.

"What? It was not me! Didn't you see the girl with the glowing, green eyes?"

"All I saw was you on top of Xander trying to crush him. I honestly think you should calm down a bit, Buff. Go for a walk or maybe tend your garden," Willow patted Buffy on the shoulder with concern and headed with Xander up the stairs leaving her alone in the basement confused.

"What the hell just happened? I know I am not loosing it. There was a girl with green, glowing eyes. I saw it, didn't I?" Buffy said aloud to herself.

"You saw something alright."

"Who are you?" Buffy looked around and saw the same girl in front of her.

"That depends on who is asking! Who do you want me to be?" the girl said with a laugh.

"Oh I know that trick. I'm not saying anything until you tell me who you are," Buffy sprang to grab the girl and grabbed air. The girl seemed to move really quickly because she was now behind Buffy.

Buffy turned around and squinted at the girl. She focused on the girl and froze. The girl looked exactly like Buffy, but with green, glowing eyes.

"You're the Slayer, aren't you?" The girl circled Buffy like a wolf circling its prey.

"Used to be. What's it to you?" Buffy backed away from the girl, searching the girl's face.

"Used to be? That's not what I've heard. You are the strongest, most powerful, advanced Slayer on this earth. I wouldn't be here if you were not. I think you know what I am talking about," the girl folded her arms, turning into a perfect duplicate of Kennedy.

"Quit with the small talk and tell me what is happening.Who are you and why are you hurting my friends?" Buffy fumed.

"You mortals have little patience. Chill for a while. If I wanted to kill you I would have destroyed you and your friends a long time ago."

"I am what is going to be happening. I am Fate. I control time and you don't have much of it. Your decision of whether to go into battle with your friends or not will determine the destiny of the world. Think about it. Do you want all your friends dying out there alone? Suffering with no help?" The girl laughed wickedly, her eyes glowing and scanning Buffy.

"Did I say something wrong? You look a little flushed. I wouldn't worry about it. It's probably nothing. Maybe this is really all a dream. You never know."

"The First?"

"Or maybe I'm an old friend coming to make things right again," the girl turned from Kennedy into Dark Willow, down to the exact sound of voice and physical appearance.

"You're not real. This is just my past talking and haunting me," Buffy replied, shivering and hugging herself.

"An itsy, bitsy spider is weaving a web of lies and nesting in your mind. Trickle, trickle, trickle. Snap! All is dark," The image cloaked in red mist and solidified into Dru, laughing, swaying and spinning around in a hypnotic rhythm.

Buffy cringed and backed away into the corner, but Dru's glowing green eyes froze her in place.

"It's alright now. Mommy's here, Buffy," the figure replied, morphing into Joyce, suddenly appearing in front of Buffy hugging her close.

This did not seem like the First. Didn't the First pass through things? This was definitely strange. Buffy felt so frustrated and vulnerable that she began to cry and gave into the warm embrace of what actually smelt, felt, looked and sounded like her mother.

Ever since she moved to Italy she vowed to herself that she would back away from fighting evil and now she believed that she was going mad. Mad from not being able to turn away from the battle within her mind. It did not matter what she did anymore with her life, the fight against evil always became a part her. For so long she fought to keep her present life at peace with Dawn and her friends around. Her intention was to leave fighting for the other slayers because her work was not as special anymore to the world. It did not matter how hard she tried to ignore her calling to fight. Destiny always caught up with her and brought her back to what she was meant to do.

It was like iron filings sticking to a magnet. Deep down her will to repel fighting was weak. She had to admit that there was less action in Italy than in California.

It looks like my New Year's resolution has gone down the toilet, Buffy thought, drying her tears in her sleeve and looking up at the mysterious figure of Joyce.

"Feeling all better now, honey?" Joyce asked, wiping Buffy's last tear with her thumb.

"Yeah, I guess a little," Buffy said with a sigh, putting a hand through her hair.

"Good! Because the party is just about to begin," Faith's voice replaced Joyce's as the figure turned into Faith. Her eyes sparkled with a mischievous grin. Buffy started to scream as Faith put her hand over Buffy's heart causing some light to flow out of it. Buffy felt herself collapse to the floor. The room was blurring and getting further away from her.

"I always like it when they scream. It makes the moment more thrilling and amusing," Faith said, her glowing green eyes blinking as she transformed into Phoebe.

"Nighty, night. Wow, this power is actually fun to use and works like a charm. I want to do more!" Phoebe begged to the empty air.

A red mist dissolved into Cole's fiery eyes.

"Congratulations on a job well done. You need patience though, honey. You'll have more fun later. Right now we have a vampire to conjure," Cole said with a laugh as his body fully solidified in the room and he took her hand as they dissolved into a red mist and vanished from the room altogether.

* * *

"Slayer, are you alright?" Spike asked, running down the stairs and searching with his night vision for Buffy. He could have sworn he heard a muffled scream and he could sense something was wrong. 

"What happened, luv?" He called out. No reply.

He caught a glimpse of her from the corner of his eye. She was as white as a sheet and sounded like she was barely breathing.

He went up to her and felt her shake violently. He could tell her eyes were awake, but her mind was in a different place. A place that seemed familiar to him. He could hear her heart beating wildly to barely thumping at all and her heavy breath became shallow as he held her in his arms.

"God, don't leave me, Buffy. Not now, luv. Not ever. I'm sorry if I caused you any pain, but don't give up on me. You need to fight this," Spike whispered softly, gently shaking her. "We need you!" Spike shouted throughout the echoing basement, as a tear fell down his cheek.

* * *

**Andrew: **_Wow! Spike has definitely become a softy. It looks like he has been watching way too much of Passions._ **(makes kissing noises and laughs)**

**Spike: **_Watch what you say, mama's boy or I am going to personally crack your head open like a cocoanut._

**Andrew: **_Ha, ha. You wouldn't even dare. _**(Andrew sticks his tongue out at Spike when he thinks Spike is not looking. Spike turns towards Andrew with his demon eyes glowing.)**

**Andrew: **_Yikes! Help me, gentle viewers! Review and hopefully I'll be able to tell you the rest of Hell of a Time._

**(See Andrew running and screaming like a girl as Spike effortlessly pounces on him and the camera fades out.)**


	9. A Mindful Cry For Help

**A Mindful Cry For Help – Chapter 9**

"What happened to you? You look like you've been thrown through the blender!" Dawn stated, staring at Xander with shock. Xander's shirt was torn at the shoulder. 

"The question of the day is who actually did it," Xander muttered, rubbing his back as Willow supported him with her arms.

"Well who did it?" Dawn looked from Willow to Xander and back again.

Both friends looked awkwardly towards Dawn. The silence seemed to build up in the room as Dawn perched her demon research book on the coffee table and stood up to take a position closer to Willow and Xander.

"It was your sister, Dawnie," Willow whispered, settling Xander carefully down on the coach.

"Buffy? But why would Buffy do this? I think you're lying," Dawn shouted, frowning at Xander's burning, red arm.

"I wish we were, Dawnie. Believe me, I wish we were, but we both saw her tackle me down to the floor faster than a speeding bullet. She was mad at me for questioning her decision of making up with Spike and for asking her to come back to help us with the Hoygle demons in San Francisco. I have to admit I have no stand on what she does with her life, but as her friend I need the old Buffy back," Xander put his hands up in defencewith a look of pain in his eyes.

"She hasn't been the same after Spike rejected her after seeing her talking with Angel again. Spike has been tossing her back and forth like a yo-yo and it hurts me to see her get torn apart every time by his selfish desires," Xander declared, frowning and breathing deeply in and out to control his anger.

"Easy now, Xander. You look like you're ready to charge through a red cape," Willow joked, trying to lighten up the room for Dawn.

"Look guys, I know you mean well, but I think I should go check on Buffy right now. Make sure she's not beating herself up and all. Will you two be okay researching the Hoygles for now?"

"We'll be fine. Don't worry. We'll be peachy keen as soon as I calm Xander down," Willow smiled reassuringly.

Dawn looked back questioningly, but Willow just made another gesture to go.

I wonder what could be bothering Buffy. She is never overwhelmed or anxious. During the battle against the First in Sunnydale, Buffy showed her determination and confidence even though we threw her out, scolded her and claimed Faith as our leader, Dawn pondered.

Dawn slowly crept down the stairs. The stairs had no railing and were quite squeaky.

"Buffy?" Dawn shouted. The room echoed, but nothing more. No answer.

"Buffy, are you okay? Where are you?" Dawn squinted among the dark basement. There were only three lights in the basement. The only problem was that they were stationed somewhere on the other side of the room, further away from the stairway. There was a dim light on in the wine cellar.

Maybe that is where Buffy is at the moment, Dawn thought. But why isn't she answering me? Is she hurt?

"Buffy, speak to me! I need to know where you are," Dawn shouted, loudly.

Dawn waited for a response, but what she heard was not her sister's voice.

"Little Bit, over here. Come quick!"

"Where are you, Spike?" Dawn searched blindly around the room.

"Just a couple of paces right, away from the wine cellar door," Spike took an unnecessary sigh.

"Hold on, I'm coming down." Dawn felt her way down the stairs and kept against the wall closest to the cellar door to guide her in Spike's direction.

Finally Dawn spotted Spike with a body cuddled close in his lap. Looking closer, Dawn could see that the body belonged to Buffy. Fear filtered Dawn's system as she saw Buffy dangle lifelessly in Spike's arms.

"W-what did you do, Spike?" Dawn shook, watching and waiting for Spike's response as she glanced into his blue eyes. Blue eyes and not his golden-yellow demon eyes, which was a good sign, but it still seemed eerie to see her sister looking half-dead in Spike's lap.

"Bloody hell, I didn't do anything! Can't you see how shaken up I am, Little Bit?" Spike showed her his hands. They were shaking and his eyes were glistening with tears. He looked lost and actually scared. Shock and fear left her as she knelt down beside him to check her sister's pulse and breathing. Buffy's breathing was shallow and her heart was at an unsteady pace. Buffy's eyes seemed glassy and her skin was cold and warm at the same time.

"Spike, do you think this was supernatural related or natural?" Dawn waved her hand in front of Buffy, but there was not even a smidgen of reflex.

"Well lets see, Doc, I heard a scream and then I ran down here and she went limp in my arms. That's about it!"

"It could have been an emotional break down or something like that," Dawn searched her body for any broken limbs. Dawn sighed with relief. Nothing broken so far except for maybe her heart.

"Since when have you become a doctor?" Spike eyebrows rose questioningly.

"Since I've been going to the library. I learned that this group needs a doctor. Everyone is getting hurt around here in one way or the other," Dawn mused.

"What is that supposed to mean, luv?" Spike shifted Buffy off his lap and laid her head down on his leather trench coat. He folded his arms. Little Bit had something up her sleeve she was not telling him.

"Well lets just say that I'm not amused by your little antics and childishness when it comes to Buffy. You have been just stringing her along and playing games. She's not a toy. She has feelings Spike! You hurt her and pushed her away when she needed you. I'm surprised you haven't seen her reaction to you. She loves you and would do anything for you. So what do you say to that?"

"I'd say someone put those thoughts into your head. You think she's gone mad because of me?"

"Yeah. That's why she's not responding to anyone. She's caught up inside her own mind and it looks like she is replaying her memories."

"You Summer girls are really something, you know. That's all a bunch of bullocks to me!"

"No, it's a woman's intuition. You don't need magic to figure this out. Even if I could perform a spell, Willow would know and she wouldn't let me because I am still an amateur. But as far as I'm concerned about Buffy's well being, we are going to have to get her upstairs quickly. God only knows how long she's been in this odd state," Dawn could feel Buffy was burning up like wild fire. There was only one way to find out if this was natural or supernatural. Willow was going to have to do a spell. Spike stared at Dawn, examining her sad expression.

"Listen Spike, I don't know what exactly happened to Buffy, but I'd like to believe that it's not serious. In any case, I should not blame you for the reason. I'm sorry," Dawn glanced up at Spike's confused and saddened face. That made her feel even worse for scolding him.

"Right. I'll carry Buffy upstairs. We need to get her into her bed and decrease her temperature." Spike started up the stairs without looking back at Dawn.

"Spike? Wait!"

Spike looked over his shoulder and paused.

"Yeah, now what?"

"How is it that you heard the screaming and we did not?"

"You didn't? I would have thought you guys did because Buffy's screaming sounded like a hammer in my head."

"That doesn't seem right. If you could hear it raging in your head and we did not then there must be something going on here."

"I think you may be onto something Little Bit, but right now is not the great time to research. She's getting warmer, we better hurry."


	10. It Does Not Get Any Crazier Than This

**It Does Not get any Crazier Than This – Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer- See previous chapters. Warning- that this chapter may have some sexual content. A quick thank you to my friend Oddsketcher who helped me shape Dru in this chapter.**

**Back in Italy –Evening (After the Buffy Incident downstairs) **

"BINGO! BANGO! BONGO! I think I found something, my dear Watson. I think I found our demon of mystery. It's right here," Xander pointed to the picture of a gray looking demon.

"Xander, that's a toothpaste advertisement to fight cavities. That gray character is the cavity," Willow chuckled pointing at the fine print.

"Why would they have a Crest advertisement in a demon research book?" Xander questioned taking a closer look at the picture.

"It's not a Crest advertisement. Demons are all shapes and sizes. Even small demons can be deadly and dangerous," Willow replied thoughtfully.

"You mean to tell me that a demon can be the size of my thumb or smaller?"

"Precisely! Demons feed off of pain of any kind including cavities," Willow stated.

"Wow, I never knew hygiene could be so deadly. Well…I guess I should have known it through living in Sunnydale. The dentist is now my best friend," Xander joked as they went back to skimming through the books.

"A-ha! The veil of mystery is lifted. This time I know I'm not looking at a mere advertisement. Come over here, Wills!" Xander gestured for her to come closer.

A sketched out picture of a gray, horned, bulky demon with green glowing eyes filled the page. Underneath it showed a description of how tall it was and its weight.

"Very funny! This book is sad. It's showing a profile of the Hoygles, but it does not even show what powers they have or how to kill them. What are we supposed to do with this information besides weigh them and measure them to make sure they are the standard weight and height of Hoygles?"

"Wait a second, Xander, I think there's an inscription here. It's in Latin. It translates as Night Watchers. Night Watchers is their universal demon name and Hoygles are their ancient demon name," Willow stated as she flipped a couple of pages further into the book.

"Whozit? Whatsy? Wa-oh there! I think I just fell off the horse and am left at the starting line. Hold up a sec…there are too many names and too much brainpower for me to comprehend right now. Where is this race track leading to?" Xander rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully as if it would somehow give him extra knowledge.

"Hoygles demons are only partial demon gargoyles that were made when the Garden of Eden was destroyed back at the beginning of the world. They are not as ancient as the First, but the First made them after the world started to change and become evil tearing the heavens away from earth to make earth a more darker place. It says right here in this book – Chains of the Dark, but there's not much information here in these books to help us understand how to kill them or how their powers work because of their long history. We will definitely need to give Giles a call about this as soon as we can-"

The door to the basement creaked open revealing Buffy in a pale looking state in Spike's arms followed by Dawn.

"What happened here, Dawn? What's wrong with Buffy?" Willow asked, frantically feeling Buffy's forehead and checking her pulse.

"How the hell should we know? You were the last soddin people with her…I think you should know! All I can tell is I heard her scream and headed downstairs to see her in this bloody, sad state. She has a high fever and I think it would be best if we put her in bed," Spike replied, cradling Buffy gently in his arms as he headed down the hall to Buffy's bedroom, followed by the rest of the gang. He gently laid her on her bed, covering her with a few blankets and brushing the hair out of her face with his rough hand, caressing her face with his thumb. Xander glared at Spike with his dark penetrating gaze.

"You are not taking care of her, Deadbeat. I think you have done enough for more than one lifetime," Xander accused, pushing Spike aside to get to Buffy's side.

"Bullocks! I will do as I damn well like, Patches and I will be by her side and take care of her for as long as it takes. Care to stop me?" Spike threatened, grabbing Xander by the collar, forcing Xander out of his way. Xander started to charge Spike when Dawn butted in between them.

"Stop it you two. This is not how we should handle this problem. Buffy is in a dangerously ill state and I think we should at least call a doctor," Dawn replied, stretching her arms out to stop the fight.

"I'm on it Dawnie," Willow chimed in, as she started to dial the village's health center.

"I'll grab a few cool wash cloths," Xander scurried out of the room in a flash to head for the bathroom.

"Are you sure that you didn't see anyone with Buffy downstairs, Spike? Did anything seem out of the ordinary?" Dawn asked, watching Spike's eyes to read into his thoughts with her new skilled power.

"What do you think, Bit? Since you want to probe around my bloody mind for answers…I'm all ears to what you see there," Spike smiled weakly.

"I see nothing except you crying in horror as she falls faintly on the floor. There doesn't seem to be another presence there in the room, just you and Buffy. I'm not sure if I believe you Spike, but I guess I'll have to trust that for once you are telling the truth to me," Dawn said with a sigh, sitting on the bed to examine her sister.

"You know Bit…you have definitely grown up." Spike gazed at Dawn with admiration. She seemed to be learning from her sister and taking charge without much fear.

"What?" Dawn felt like she was caught off guard and then lifted her eyebrow in question.

"Accept the compliment, Bit, I don't give them often," Spike said with a laugh and then left the room leaving Dawn with a bewildered look on her face.

"I'm back with the wash cloths and Will called the doc, who should be around shortly," Xander exclaimed, handing Dawn the cloths.

"That's great, Xan. Can I have a moment alone with my sister?" Dawn rolled her shoulders back, looking a bit nerved.

"Say no more, I'm out the door. Hey that rhymes and is kind of catchy!" Xander laughed as he winked at Dawn and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Dawn dabbed Buffy's forehead gently with a damp cloth. Buffy's breathing seemed even shallower than it was before when Spike was with her in the basement.

Her face looked flushed, but her arms and hands were full of goose bumps and were as white as her bed sheets. Dawn soaked the wash cloth into the bowl of water beside her and could hear her sister sigh heavily, but there was no sign of consciousness in her glassy eyes, just a blank stare.

"Buffy I wish you could tell me what you saw and what had happened," Dawn pleaded, bringing her hands to her sisters head to try to read Buffy's mind. Bright light came from Dawn's hands as she focused her mind to think clearly and focus on Buffy's subconsciousness.

Breathing slowly Dawn closed her eyes and could see Buffy pacing and talking to herself in the basement, but Dawn could feel a separate dark energy fill the air like electricity. As she tried to dive further into the image, the energy sparked her and opened her eyes as she sat up stunned to see Buffy's eyes turn from blue to a mysterious green glow in front of her.

"Watch your step, amateur," Buffy said in an enchanting voice as her arm mechanically grabbed for Dawn's throat ready to squeeze.

**Back In Wolfram and Hart's Secluded Basement - Afternoon**

"What should we do now Master? The little one knows too much already! What if she warns the others?" Crow scowled, bowing and looking up at Cole.

"You fool! You're lucky that she's unconscious and that I cleared her memory of your playful schemes," Cole materialized an electric energy ball in his hands.

"We need the Slayer's gang to think she's ill naturally or they will be on guard. The younger sister is far from our worries now. If you slip and make another mistake like that you will end up like this," Cole threw the energy ball at an unsuspecting twitchy Hoygle who turned into ash in mere seconds.

Cole started to grin menacingly and folded his arms with authority, scanning the Hoygles with his dark fiery eyes.

"GOT THAT? Is everyone clear now?" The rest of the Hoygles including Crow nodded nervously in agreement.

"Do not disappoint me again!" Cole growled, grabbing Crow subconsciously around the throat and then effortlessly shoved him to the ground.

"Now gather your forces and seek the other advanced Slayer and this time be stealthy," Cole boomed.

"Yes, great one," Crow hissed between his teeth as he started to walk and vanish through a spiral in the wall with the rest of the Hoygles.

Cole heard Phoebe's laughter and clapping as he turned around and saw her in the shadows behind a metal post.

"Well done, my love. Couldn't have done it any better. You are so sexy when you are angry. That's quite a turn on," Phoebe teased as she walked sassily right up to him to pull him close in her arms for a devouring kiss.

"We have some work to do Pheebs," Cole said on a moan as she deepened the kiss.

"What work?" Phoebe asked as she tore Cole's shirt off and ran her hand down his broad muscular chest. Biting his lower lip she openly kissed her way down his chin, neck, chest, stomach and then back to his neck sucking on it and trailing heat where ever she went.

Cole's control snapped. It had been forever since he had Phoebe in his arms and with his new power as the First, he was no longer afraid of the other Halliwell sisters. His rage changed into passion as his breath and pulse started to race.

He gathered her closer to him as he ripped off her leather top and peeled away her black lace bra. His hunger for passion overcame his hunger for vengeance. He would put that on the back burner for now.

He gathered her supple flesh in his hands, molding it and rubbing it with a goal and determination to drive her wild. He selfishly kissed her all over, overjoyed to be dominant and to hear her cry out in intense pleasure.

They came together forcefully and their powers intertwined as they hit the inner core of their being.

Outside the Wolfram and Hart building the daytime sky darkened and lightning suddenly struck sending the Earth quaking with great force.

The power tingled inside of him and unbelievable sensations left him reeling with ecstasy. Never in his life had he ever felt so powerful, free, dominant and weak at the same time.

There were no words to describe that feeling. He licked his lips and grinned slyly at Phoebe as he pulled her over him to rest on his chest.

"Wow." Cole said between choppy breaths as he brought his hand down her lower back.

Phoebe laughed breathing softly against his neck as she lowered her hand down his rough stomach, moving lower until she hit her target.

Cole stopped her and shook his head. She was going to make him weak all over again and he needed to focus on his mission.

Phoebe sighed inwardly, her eyebrows arching in a frown. She put her hands on her hips and looked at him strangely as he slid her off him and got dressed quickly leaving her naked on the bed glaring at him

"What's the rush? Didn't you like our reconnection?" Phoebe looked at Cole questioningly, raising one of her eyebrows as she waited for him to reply.

"More than ever." Cole smirked at her irritation.

"Then why are you leaping out ofmy embrace? Come play with me some more," Phoebe sat up and walked up to him naked. Cole held her at arms length.

"Phoebe we need to complete the mission. You and I both know that if we succeed our power can destroy everything that's good in the world and we will rule forever, but we need to act fast. Keep everyone guessing and on their toes. No one is going to know about our plans until it's too late to even act. That's why we need to summoning a vampire right now," Cole explained, combing a hand through his hair. He waved his arm towards her and Phoebe appeared in black tight leather clothes in a flash.

"Right now? Vampires? Fine, whatever you say, Cole," Phoebe sighed, rolling her eyes as Cole nodded and guided her to the former sacrifice spot that the Hoygles had set up for Darryl.

"Vampires are lame and some are weak. Why do we need to do this again?"

"Because it will give us more power. Plus this vampire is not weak at all," Cole grinned as he snapped his fingers.

Two hunched over gray Hoygles appeared handing Cole one tube full of crimson blood and a piece of dark hair.

"What's that all for?" Phoebe grabbed at what the Hoygles had in their gruff clawed hands.

"Careful it's for our ritual. It is a link from the sire to the vampire."

Cole examined the tube of blood carefully and nodded at the Hoygles.

"Good job, Hoygles. This should work perfectly. Now leave until I call you and we're ready for the Final Battle," The Hoygles bowed and then disappeared out of sight.

Cole poured the blood over a fire that started to crack and boil as he chanted:

"From Sire blood and family ties, through earth and fire bounds insanity breed and blood born. Arise child of Angelus; Drusilla come alive," Cole's eyes became as black as ash as he lifted his hand and a gust of wind started to shake the basement.

Dust hurled off the floor as a figure of a tall, dark woman started to shape before their eyes in front of the smothered fire. Cole smiled as his eyes turned back to their normal blue color as the woman turned towards them having a look of hysteria on her pale, porcelain features.

In her arms she held a porcelain doll that she blind- folded and gagged as if she were punishing and imprisoning the silent doll. The woman turned towards Phoebe in an angry manner as if she were about to attack her.

"This is Dru, Phoebe," Cole whispered to Phoebe as he checked out the dark lady before him. Dru did not notice and was distracted as she glared at Phoebe.

"Bad Mommy! Interrupting Miss Edith during tea time. That was not very nice of you. It looks like dinner is served for us already, Miss Edith," Dru laughed as she morphed into her vampire form, dropped Miss Edith and came closer to Phoebe.

Phoebe swung her hand and her power knocked Dru across the room.

"Ladies behave," Cole reached down to help Dru up and flashed his fiery eyes at her and smiled at her childishness. Dru's face lit up and started to glow when she saw his eyes. Her face turned back into human form as she stared in awe at his eyes.

"Daddy has a mission for you, my sweet Dru," Cole said as he played with Dru's hair and teased her by smelling it and nudging her ear gently.

Drusilla watched eerily for a moment as though she felt pulled to follow his every command, "I follow many through holes in the walls…I feel you pull me like the waters of the ocean towards the moon." Dru giggled as Cole's scratchy beard tickled her neck.

"Wise answer, dark beauty," Cole whispered against Dru's ear.

Phoebe started fuming and had an overwhelming desire to hurt Dru.

"What is she doing here again, Cole?

"She's supposed to be a decoy, a distraction in our plan," Cole murmured, loving the jealousy that was spitting through Phoebe.

"Oh yeah…she's a distraction all right," Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Why would anyone in their right mind care that this pitiful creature is bait? She's a vampire and nothing more. This is a waste of time! She's is just a regular vampire that can get killed just like the rest of them." Phoebe folded her arms and started glaring at the obvious show of affection Dru was giving Cole and how Cole loved every moment of it.

Drusilla's head snapped back to look right into the annoyed girl's eyes. "You buzz like flies around our ears." Dru makes a shooing motion with her hands. "You find it best to recoil here…even a mirror can hold someone unexpected. "

Cole smiled at Dru's sharp remark and looked at Phoebe's expression. Phoebe just huffed at Dru.

"I still don't see why we couldn't have Angelus or Spike to conclude our plans. I don't see what is so special about this vampire," Phoebe complained, folding her arms and giving Cole a cold look as Dru threw herself into his arms.

"Angelus and Spike are connected to the Slayer and have a soul. Dru on the other hand has the gift to tell the future and knows the vampires' weaknesses as well as the Slayer's weakness." Cole shifted out of Dru's arms to step closer to Phoebe.

"William and Angelus are as soft as puppies. Woof! Woof!" Dru agreed, shaking her head and laughed as she skipped about the room.

"You expect me to believe that this insane vampire is the one to lead us to victory?" Phoebe inquired.

Cole nodded and laid a hand on Phoebe's shoulder and the other to turn her face to look at him.

"Dru is the key to our victory and much more, aren't you luv?" Cole turned to Dru and grabbed her hand to twirl her around and dipped her to finish a dance that she was doing by herself. Dru laughed, her eyes glowing with insanity as well as lust.

"I see and feel many things. Slipping fingers over bodies. Dipping under covers of white," she giggled as she dipped.

"Red is such a pretty color, but I have to keep it wet." Dru sighed as she tugged on his black shirt to try to get closer to Cole.

"Excellent! Just what I want to hear from my girl!" Cole bent down to kiss Dru's cheek and as he did a fire energy ball flew past his head.

He looked up and Phoebe's eyes were as dark as coals and her head was tilted side ways in a threatening way.

"That is enough flirting for one day, Cole," Phoebe's voice was low, but was filled with anger.

Dru started to laugh and clap her hands at the scene.

Cole sighed, "It's just a game, Phoebe. No harm done."

"We'll see about that," Phoebe created another energy ball, but Cole quickly vanquished it into a puff of smoke.

"Green isn't for you my dear, the trees are suited for it much better," Dru, shaking her head and grinning with a sense of pride that she started up the fight.

They both looked at Dru and then back at each other in silence.

"I know you ladies are probably curious about my plans," Cole broke the silence looking at each woman with a sexy smile on his handsome features.

"Curiosity killed the cat and fate brought her back," Dru beamed at him.

"As you were saying," Phoebe impatiently demanded.

"Dru is going to lure the Slayer and her gang into a trap or hopefully Slayers if the Hoygles do their part right."

"What about Spike and Angel? What if they suspect something?"

"My dear, Dru, knows how to handle the boys, right luv?"

"I'll squeeze their pretty little lights out," Dru cackled loudly, clapping her hands with glee.

"All will be well, Phoebe, don't worry. Even your sisters will not be able to lay a finger on us," Cole whispered into Phoebe's ear as he gave her a hug and glanced at the glass case where Phoebe's bright light faded bit by bit.


	11. Silent and Deadly Consequences

**Silent and Deadly Consequences – Chapter 11**

**Los Angeles, Wolfram and Hart**

**Wesley's Office**

"Find anything yet?" Angel anxiously asked Lorne.

"Nothing much since the last time you asked, which was five minutes ago. Something wrong, Gingersnap?"

"Yeah, man, you don't look so hot, Angel," Gunn cut in, glancing from the demon research book that he was reading to get more information on what had caused the odd stormy occurrence in Angel's office.

"I'm fine," Angel lied, looking down and staring into space.

"Uh-huh, right," Wesley observed, smacking his book closed and adjusting his glasses.

Angel paced around the small space feeling awkward. He was never good at sharing his feelings or about waiting to solve a case.

"Penny for your thoughts," Fred exclaimed blocking Angel from pacing. "You need to sit down before you knock someone over," Fred guided him gently to the gray leather sofa next to Wesley's desk. Angel slumped onto the sofa with his head in his hands as Fred laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He wasn't sure why he felt so anxious. Maybe it was an overwhelming desire to rip apart Wolfram and Hart to find the demon or witch that wrecked his office and almost killed Lorne or maybe it was something beyond that. All Angel knew was that afternoon he experienced painful dreams and visions of his past over cloud his mind as well as darker, fresh visions. When he woke up he discovered he had a sore, scratched up, wounded arm and a hell of a headache.

Visions of the past were understandable, since he deserved to be reminded for what he had done, but the new visions seemed darker, mysterious and symbolic.

"Spill the beans, Angel," Fred nudged him, looking concerned. Angel took an unnecessary sigh, rubbing his eyes with his hand as if to erase the horrific images from his mind.

"I had a horrible dream this afternoon about my past and something else, but it's all meddled together and seems more blurry to me right now."

"It looks like it was one hell of a dream," Gunn pointed out the scratches that zigzagged deeply along Angel's left arm.

"Yeah, well that never-" Angel was cut off by his cell phone ringing to the tune of Beethoven's Fur Elise. Gunn tried to conceal his laughter by coughing into the research book.

"Hello?" Silence fell on the other side of the line. "Hello!" Angel repeated as he detected heavy breathing on the other end and waited for an answer.

"Um…A-Angel?" The voice sounded soft and gentle with a hint of urgency behind it.

"Willow? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing…everything's as sweet as daisies here," Willow quickly replied.

"Is Buffy alright?"

"She's g-good. She um…wanted me to give you a message. She wants you to help us research ancient demons called Hoygles. We need to know as much as we can about these demons. They've attacked in San Francisco and we don't know when-"

Angel drummed his fingers on his desk nervously.

"Can I speak to her?" Angel cut in.

"She – she can't talk right now," Willow choked up with a sad sigh.

"Why not? Is there something wrong with Buffy? Is it a yes or a no?" Angel listened for a response through the tense silence as his insides twisted with fear.

Willow sighed again and then there was a pause followed by an unfamiliar, low, mechanical, eerie voice whispering:

"Darkness and darkness alike, the Slayer will not be able to strike. Evil will slip in, so be prepared to go for a spin," the voice laughed menacingly as the dial tone started to buzz in Angel's ear.

He redialed Buffy's phone number three times, but only got a female voice telling him that the phone number he is trying to reach is out of service. Angel tossed the phone on the desk with frustration, almost breaking it.

"Damn phone is dead. I can't reach them," Angel huffed, putting his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself down.

"What happened?" Wesley eyed the cracked phone and then looked up at Angel thoughtfully.

"I don't know exactly, but I have a gut feeling something is wrong in Italy. Something or someone was hacking into the conversation I had with Willow uninvited and whatever it was did not sound human."

"It chanted:

'Darkness and darkness alike, the Slayer will not be able to strike. Evil will slip in, so be prepared to go for a spin.'" Angel recited, looking disturbed by the rhyme.

"It sounds like a riddle," Fred chimed in.

"Yeah, quite the riddle," Wesley muttered.

"Whatever it is it cut me off completely from talking to Willow and it seems like Buffy's line is no longer coming through. The only clue Willow dropped us was to find out what the Hoygle demons are and their origins." Angel leaned against the wall, folding his arms across his chest, looking more pale than usual.

"We'll get down to business and then try to contact Willow later," Gunn concluded.

"Whatever works, but lets make it quick because I have a feeling that the mysterious message on the phone may actually cause trouble and become more than a threat." Angel added as he left the room to refresh his mug.

Angel could have sworn he could hear Buffy's scream in his dreams that afternoon, but now he knew it was no dream. It seemed that Buffy needed him and he didn't know what, where, or when she needed him, but he was certain that he needed to act fast and try to get a hold of the house again. Grabbing his warm mug, he headed back to Wesley's office to try again. There was something about the voice on the phone that reminded him of his dark, new, mysterious visions. Angel had a hunch that the visions and the voice were not just a coincidence and that he had to find as much as he could about the Hoygle demons and get to Buffy as soon as he could before his nightmare became a reality.

* * *

**Back in San Francisco **

"Phoebe? Are you still sleeping?" Piper shouted behind Phoebe's bedroom door.

"No, I am just in the attic and am trying to track those Hoygles," Phoebe threw her voice across the upstairs hallway as she appeared through a red mist in the attic before Piper opened the door.

"I'm calling a meeting about these demons that have attacked us. Willow has been doing some research and told me that these demons are ancient and have old power that may be stronger than all of our powers put together. Leo's checking with the Elders to get a deeper profile on these guys," Piper exclaimed as she sat near Phoebe, watching her younger sister scroll for the demons.

"Nothing like a family meeting," Paige sighed.

"Where's Leo?" Piper's head spun around to look at Paige behind her.

"Dunno," Paige shrugged as she sank on the old sofa beside Phoebe.

"LEO! Where are you? We need you here," Piper shouted to the roof.

"What took you so long? What happened?" Piper asked Leo as a blue mist appeared in front of her to reveal Leo and another young man. Leo's hands were full of blood.

"The Elders have been attacked by the Hoygle demons. It does not look good," Leo explained, breathing heavily and soaking with sweat.

"Say what? How can demons get into the Elders' Sanctuary? I though you said only White Lighters can enter the heavens." Piper shook her head, panicking and filled with confusion.

"Someone or something more powerful must be showing these demons the way to lower the White Lighters' shields by disguising themselves as fellow White Lighters or charges. Many of the Elders are wounded and most of them are being killed, even as we speak. We don't have much time. I heard them moaning that the end of the world will soon be here. These demons are more powerful than we realize. You guys need back up and you need back up real soon because the Power of Three cannot defeat thousands of Hoygles," Leo replied as a shiver slithered down his damp back.

"Okay, that is fine. Back up, gotcha! Right away -" Paige nodded nervously. She was about to orb out of the room when Phoebe grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait a sec, sis. I believe Leo has more to tell us about this ground breaking news that meets the eye," Phoebe looked from Leo to the man next to him and then back again. Phoebe could definitely sense power within the man next to Leo beyond the normal White Lighters. He was definitely different from most White Lighters.

"Who is this?" Phoebe hissed and then recovered quickly by overlapping it with a polite voice. "I don't mean to be rude, Leo, but you have never introduced us to your friend beside you."

The man had dark brown hair and angel blue eyes that seemed that they would twinkle and shine when he smiled, but now were steady and serious with a hint of worry behind them.

"Sorry. This is a new White Lighter apprentice of mine who the Elders gave me to help him with his new powers. He has his own share of supernatural knowledge and the Elders also thought he may be some help to us on our mission…." Leo gestured to his companion next to him.

"I'm pleased to make yer acquaintance. My name is Francis Doyle," the man replied in a strong Irish accent.


	12. Demons Can Be Heroes Too

**Chapter 12- Demons Can Be Heroes Too**

**San Francisco – Halliwell's House in the attic**

Doyle shook each of their hands in a solemn, but friendly manner.

"Wow! It is nice to meet you, Francis, even though it's not under the best circumstances. I'm Paige and these are my older sisters, Phoebe and Piper. " Paige gestured to her sisters.

"I'm charmed. Please call me, Doyle, darlin'." Doyle gave her a wink and a flirtatious smile.

"He is one of the only White Lighters left now. Unfortunately we had no warning in order to stop the demons as the Elders became attacked," Leo said with a sad sigh.

"We don't know fer sure where the others are hidin' or what is to become of them. If the Elders aren't safe then their charges are no longer safe either." Doyle explained to the girls.

"What do you propose we do, Leo? We can't just hang here like live bait! Who is going to help us destroy these things and really knows a lot about these demons while you are taking charge on helping to find the surviving, hidden and wounded Elders?" Piper felt tears start to flood her eyes. Her husband will stick himself in danger no matter what happens to help save the Elders and the world in his own way. There was nothing she could do about that. But she really didn't want to see him killed. She wanted to protect him and knew he would not let her. Not just because of her vulnerable state, but also because she was a Charmed One that needed to be there for her sisters too.

"It's going to be alright, Piper," Leo wipped away Piper's tears with his less bloody hand and kissed her cheek.

"Doyle will help you guys out with information on the demons. He's an expert and knows other people who have connections to other material about the demons besides your Book of Shadows." Leo insisted, as he looked upon Piper with loving eyes. Piper looked skeptical. Leo sighed and put a comforting hand on Piper's shoulder.

"Trust me! I'll be fine. Doyle will stay with all of you until I get back. I will be a call away. I need to find and help the remaining Elders regroup and heal them before more are found and become injured or worse."

"How do expect us to believe that this new White Lighter, Doyle, has what it takes to protect us from these demons if the Elders are wounded and dying off on us?" Piper stubbornly asked as Leo disappeared from the room. "Oh this is just great!" Piper muttered to the ceiling, waving her arms frustratingly in the air.

"Great ye left me with a bunch of upset, powerful witches. Just me luck. I don't suppose ye girls would have any beer in the fridge, would ye?"

"I didn't know that white lighters drank beer. Did you, Pheebs?" Paige looked over to her sister.

"Nope, what a surprise. Something is definitely strange with that one," Phoebe rolled her eyes as she sat down on the old attic coach, looking bored.

"Well….um…some of us drink when we feel stressed or overwhelmed. In this case I'm feelin' both."

"Makes sense to me. Come with me I'll show you-" Paige was cut off suddenly as she saw Doyle fall to the floor with his head in his hands.

"Doyle? Are you okay? Say something! What happened?" Paige knelt down beside him to look into his pain filled, blue eyes.

"Ya would think that ta Powers That Be would leave a poor fellow alone after he dies a brutal death, but alas! No! No permanent vacation fer me. Gaining more powers from the Elders was jus' a pit stop!" Doyle painfully lifted his head to look at Paige.

Paige gasped in surprise.

"What? Ye think I'm crazy now? Last time I checked I still had me head screwed on, more or less, but with this headache ye can never tell."

"Your –" Paige pointed to her face and then stopped. Her sisters stood next to her speechless as they all stared at Doyle with disbelief.

"Me what?" Doyle went to touch his face and froze in shock.

"Do ye have a mirror?" Paige nodded and cautiously showed him to a mirror near the far wall.

Doyle stared into the mirror stunned at the spiked, blue face staring right back at him.

"Could ye have gotten rid of me other half after I died to put me out of me misery fer a change?" Doyle spoke loudly to the ceiling as he swung himself onto the coach and shook his face to bring back to its human form.

"You would think that ye would have at least given me a break here. Save the innocent in death, but not ta thing has changed," Doyle grimaced. He began to fall to the ground and hold his head in pain again. The ringing in his ears and pain in his head came on stronger and simultaneously.

"He's a demon! How can a white lighter be a demon? Why would Leo let a demon in our house? I'm going to get Leo." Piper was about to call Leo, when Phoebe placed a hand on Piper's shoulder and shook her head no.

"But Phoebe, I'm not going to take any chances this time. He owes me an explanation," Piper spoke authoritatively.

"Leo's busy right now. Let's grab the Book of Shadows. There's got to be something about this thing," Phoebe and Piper stormed over to where the Book of Shadows was placed and searched the pages for information on who they were dealing with while stepping over Doyle who was slumped on the floor in pain, lying in Paige's lap.

"Ah! Here it is. This guy is a Brachen demon," Piper glanced at the picture on the page and then back at Doyle.

"I'm a half Brachen demon on me pa's side and half human on me ma's side. I wouldn't hurt any of ye at all," Doyle hissed through the pain.

"Yeah, whatever. You are all the same! Here to kill or capture the Charmed Ones, but it looks like you failed, wise guy," Phoebe smirked with her hands on her hips.

"Come over here, Paige. He is not an innocent," Phoebe grabbed Paige and forcefully dragged her to the book.

"You're wrong, Phoebe. He is a good, innocent person and he is in pain and needs our help. How can you be so heartless? He hasn't done anything to us!"

"He could have done something, Paige," Piper pointed out.

"I will not do any spell with you. You do not have any proof against Doyle. I can't let you hurt him," Paige stepped aside and knelt beside Doyle again.

"How can you be sure he is good, Paige?" Piper asked, folding her arms.

"Because I can sense it. I know. Why would he have white lighters powers if he wasn't a good person?"

"That's just the thing! He isn't really fully human, Paige. He even said so himself," Phoebe nodded her head in Doyle's direction.

"Look in the book and if I'm wrong, then I'm wrong, but I'm sure that you are mistaken," Paige put Doyle's head in her lap as she waited for her sisters' reply.

"Wait a second…beside the picture it says his name and it has a star next to it with a description that says he has saved many lives in L.A. while he was living with an Angel Investigations Agency by following his visions from the Powers That Be. He gained his status as a white lighter by saving many people by risking his own life and getting zapped by a powerful laser light and dying on the scene. Look he is really telling the truth, Pheebs," Piper read and glanced at her sister curiously as the description appeared magically onto the book's page as if it were a news article.

"I'm still not quite sure about that," Phoebe shrugged, indifferently.

"I'll try to look the Angel Investigations up if that would make you feel any better," Piper insisted.

"I believe they might have moved ta the Wolfram and Hart building," Doyle replied while trying to maintain consciousness.

"Okay then. Let's get busy, sis. We have a phone call to make." Like an actress on stage, Phoebe masterfully did not show that she relished the idea of Doyle's pain as she slowly lead Piper into the hallway to make the phone call to L.A.

"Thanks, darlin' fer saving me life and taking care of me," Doyle said between painful breaths and ringing ears.

"What's going on? What do you see and can I help?" Paige pleaded as she placed her cool hand gently over Doyle's head.

"I see a blonde haired woman lying lifelessly in bed. Her face is pale and her eyes remain oddly open. I have got to get ta her before it strikes again."

"Who is she? Where is she? What strikes again?" Paige's eyes widened with concern.

"The name needs to remain confidential, but the place is in Italy. The suspect I have to find out for meself. I need ye to orb me up there coz' me power is kinda weak right now. Can ye do that for me?" Doyle asked as he put an unsteady hand on Paige's arm.

"Whatever it takes." Paige turned to gather herself together and nodded.

With Doyle's powerful touch Paige could almost feel his pain as he lent her his vision just by touching her arm. Paige could see the small bedroom and the blonde haired woman in the bed. Paige closed her eyes and let her power flow through her as she orbed herself and Doyle to the closed walk-in closet of the woman's bedroom.

"Is this okay, Doyle?" Paige whispered.

"Fine and dandy, darlin'." Doyle smiled weakly as he gave Paige a playful squeeze on the arm.

"Are you sure, Doyle? Will you be okay? Do you want me to stay with you?"

"I'll call ye if I need any help. Thank ye kindly though."

"How will I know if you're calling me though?"

"Ye will definitely know the sign. Trust me, darlin,'" Doyle said with a nervous laugh.

"I'm feelin' better, really. Ye better go before yer sisters find that ye ain't at the house," Doyle shooed Paige away and watched as Paige's blue misty light faded away.

"Now what?" Doyle asked silently to himself.

Doyle felt certain that at least one of Paige's sisters was going to call Angel. What would he tell Angel if he saw him? Hey mate, how are things down under in the City of Angels? Not really! What would he say if he saw Cordy? Now that would be an interesting affair! Somehow he was sure that facing her would be like facing the Grim Reaper again, only maybe a bit worse. After having not seen her for many years he knew he would definitely have to rehearse what he was going to say a couple of times. He could just see Cordelia Chase with an angry, upset look on her pretty features as she asks where the heck he had been all this time. What was he supposed to say? I've been caught up with lads in white robes called Elders and I'm now an angel. Would ya like to go ta the pub with me? That might be a little too much to swallow, but would she understand his situation? Would she even care? Was she over him? That was the chance that he would have to take in order to convince her and to prove that he was not afraid to show who he is and to accept himself as a human, demon and white lighter.

He wasn't sure how or why he was chosen to become a white lighter out of all the other people in the world. In all of history not one demon has ever become a white lighter. Either they ended up in hell or if they were lucky they ended up in oblivion safe from the tortures of eternal damnation. What makes me any different? Is it coz' I'm half human or is it 'coz I sacrificed meself to save the other half demons? I helped save many folks, demon or human, with the Powers That Be and that wasn't anythin' special. It didn't make any sense to him. If he was a white lighter then why did he still look like a half Brachen demon at times and have the migraines and visions from the Powers That Be? No wonder the girls were hesitant on trusting him. How could the Charmed Ones explain or accept a demon white lighter when they have battled and killed many demons to protect themselves? He could understand their position to act as they did towards him. He would have done the same if he saw a demon white lighter too, especially under the dangerous circumstances of the Hoygles appearing as human white lighters or charges.

He needed to find more sources on these dark demon warriors as soon as possible.

Doyle peaked through the closet door to find Buffy Summers lifelessly on the bed with a sheet over her and pillows propping her head up. Next to her was a younger girl who dangled on the bed and seemed to be not moving or breathing normally. They both looked pale and sickly and not the natural sick look that people get when they have caught a virus. More like a transparent look that made them both look like a zombie of some sort.

Who was he supposed to save and how was he supposed to explain himself if someone walks in and sees him standing close to the two dead looking girls? That would definitely be an unpleasant state indeed.

As Doyle was thinking up a plan of action he saw a blonde haired man walk into the room to sit next to the girls and rest his hand to feel both of their necks.

The man stopped suddenly and looked up as if he could sense something.

Doyle froze. It was Spike! The vampire that almost had Angel tortured to death and by the looks of it, he seems to be the one who has tortured and hurt the girls. Anger welled up within Doyle as he gathered up the courage to barge out of the closet with one of Buffy's stakes.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Spike grabbed the stake before Doyle could stab him and shoved him on the floor.

"Ye killed those two girls. Ye killed Buffy and are going ta turn them both into vampires!"

"Am I now? Bullocks! Do you see any puncture wounds in the girls necks, fly boy?" Spike grabbed Doyle by the hand and forcefully pulled him from the ground to show him Dawn's and Buffy's necks.

"Not really." Doyle studied the girls closely. Their necks were both puncture free.

"Who are you? Are you some annoying mate of Xander's or something that is trying to watch me fall again?"

"Who's Xander? Ye don't remember me, do ya?" Doyle tilted his head a bit to courageously look Spike straight in the eye. He felt weak for a moment. Maybe Spike was just about to have his meal when he interrupted. Maybe this was not such a good idea after all. Doyle carefully stepped back a few paces. Fer the love of – I'm gonna be the main course. Jus' what I needed after almost being killed by a few witches!

"I'd think I would definitely remember a block head when I saw one. Wait a second….You do look a bit familiar. Ah…yes! You're Captain Forehead's sidekick!" Spike started to laugh as he took a step closer to Doyle and saw Doyle take a quick step back. This should be bloody fun, Spike thought. This guy thinks I'm still on a killing spree! Spike laughed at Doyle's reaction. The man didn't even notice a change in him.

"Well I guess ye have remembered me after all." Doyle took in a deep breath and decided to remain calm. He was a white lighter after all. White lighters couldn't die again, could they? He was determined to take the chance regardless of the consequences. Doyle needed answers and was determined to get them one way or another.

"So where is the old poofter? Is he brooding more than usual these days?" Spike grinned. This scarecrow has developed courage. This should be interesting.

"I haven't seen Angel fer a long time. He doesn't even know that I'm here."

"Then why are you in this sodding house alone and unarmed?"

"My name is Doyle and I'm in here coz' I gotta vision of Buffy and …"

"Dawn? The girl next to her is Dawn, her sister."

"Yeah that would be the other girl in me vision. I need some answers and I need them now! What did ya do to the girls? Were ya going to eat them? Aye or nay?"

Spike grinned. He could play this game forever. This Irishman was definitely treading on dangerous waters if he was not sure of Spike's own intentions. Spike purposefully waited to answer to see Doyle's reaction.

Doyle's face turned blue with thorns coming out of his face like a porcupine. Spike was stunned at the man's transformation beside him. After all these years Spike has only seen the softer side of Doyle. What a difference! Spike chuckled.

"Well, well, well… the jellyfish has grown a spine. What an improvement, mate."

"Answer my question. What did ya do to the girls and what do ye mean when ye said watch ye fall again?"

"Well now! Those are two questions and I believe you wanted one question answered." Spike folded his arms and waited to see what Doyle would do next.

Doyle flew forward and grabbed Spike by the throat. His strength surprised Spike and actually caught the blonde haired vampire off guard.

"Answer me, ye monster! NOW!" Doyle glared at Spike. Spike took Doyle's hand off of him and sighed. It seemed like nobody would ever believe that he would never hurt Buffy or Dawn.

He gave an unnecessary sigh. Here goes another explanation.

"I was not going to hurt the gurls. It so happens I'm taking care of them and they mean a lot more to me than you or anyone else will ever know."

"How do ye expect me to believe ye after all the pain ye put Angel through by torturing the hell out of him? Either ye are a good actor or this is one hell of a trick."

Spike rolled his eyes. This guy had some guts walking in here and accusing him.

"Bloody hell! You wanted to know what I meant by fall again. Well lets just say I fell for a girl. A girl who by the laws of the universe should be my worse enemy. She didn't want me unless I had the spark, the missing link. I traveled for awhile until I found a demon who made me a deal. I was tortured and put to the test in return for my spark back. So you see everyone is waiting for me to return to the dark side and to make a mistake, but I bloody well won't give them the satisfaction because I'm a changed man."

Doyle gave Spike a round of applause. He had to hand it to Spike, the vamp did have talent.

"Nice speech! Ye almost had me believin' ya fer a second. Where did ya get it from, Dear Abby?" Doyle raised his one eyebrow in a mocking way.

"Now hold on a second, mate. I was actually telling you the sodding truth!" Spike started to feel his anger burn past the surface and felt his face change.

"Ye sure are a good story teller for an English vampire, but that's not enough to make me believe in yer tales."

"Why you little son of a-" Spike vamped out and grabbed Doyle's leather brown coat collar as Doyle pulled on Spike's ear. Spike shoved Doyle to the other side of the room and punched him in the face. Shock registered as he saw Doyle get up quickly from the blow and slam him in the nose and then in the gut. Spike punched Doyle's face and Doyle whacked Spike's face right back. Their fight was like a tennis match with their heads as the tennis balls. Doyle's face was less full of blood than Spike's was because it was protected by the spikes on his face, but blood still trickled down his nose. Spike's face and hands were covered with blood. They both were sore, but pride caused them to ignore their pain.

Suddenly the bedroom door swung open and Willow and Xander stood frozen staring in the doorway.

"Jeeping Jitterbug, Spike! What the hell are you doing fighting in Buffy's bedroom with a total stranger? Who in the name of Zeus are you and why is Dawn unconscious?" Xander ran to Dawn's side and checked her pulse.

"He's a demon and was going to hurt Buffy!"

"I'm half demon fer yer information and I was not goin' to hurt anyone. I jus' gotta a vision that someone was in trouble and I found this bag of bones next to them. I thought he was goin' to hurt them, so I tried to kick his no good arse," Doyle replied in defense.

"Wait a minute. I could have sworn I called a doctor over. Where is he, Xander? Don't you find this odd?"

"Yeah, but we used to live in Deadsville and I find that weird and odd are going to be as close to normal as we are ever going to get. Don't know where the doc is Wills, but I'd like to know more about our new friend. I think I'm beginning to like this guy already. Anyone who can beat up and pick on Spike is a friend of mine! What's your name, young chap?" Xander stuck his hand out with enthusiasm.

"I'm Doyle. Ye two are…?"

"I'm Xander and this is Willow. It's a pleasure to meet you, good sir."

"Pleased to make both yer acquaintances. Can ye tell me why ye have a vampire like Spike in ya house?"

"Good question. He's Buffy and Dawn's bodyguard and friend. He has a soul now." Willow chimed in.

"A soul? Really?" Doyle looked up at Spike with uncertainty.

"I told you so, blue porcupine face!" Spike grimaced as he left the room.

"Well now that I've got that settled, what happened here with the two girls?"

"We don't know. It's a mystery to us. I mean I think it's a natural virus, but I'm not sure." Willow said with a sigh as she glanced sadly at the two sisters crumpled and slumped on the bed.

"May I have a check?" Doyle asked as he looked to Xander for permission.

"Are you a doctor?" Xander's eyes filled with hope.

"Not really, but I have new healing powers. I'm sort of like an angel ye might say."

"A demon who is also an angel with healing powers. Really interesting and odd! Now I've heard and seen just about everything!" Xander muttered as he gestured Doyle to the bed.

"May I ask if you have ever used your powers and if you have any life insurance of any kind," Xander bit his bottom lip still unsure of how to handle the situation, but let Doyle in anyway. He was desperate to get his Dawnie and Buffster back.

"Not really used any of me powers yet, but I've been trained by the best angel there is, so there should be no problems whatsoever."

"That's okay, Doyle, we're ready when you are." Willow held onto Xander's hand tightly. Magic had consequences and she hoped her friends came back safely. For some reason she trusted this guy and had a feeling that he could help them in more than one way.

"Do your thing and work that magic!" Xander nodded his head to Doyle to give him the permission to go ahead.

Doyle reached out his hands and placed them on Buffy and concentrated with all his might as a powerful, blue glow swam through him into Buffy.


	13. Double Trouble

**Chapter 13 – Double Trouble**

**Basement of Wolfram and Hart  
**

"Flashes of blue are now pools of glistening red. No more light. No more shimmering. Bells are broken and now the humans are our token. They are screaming until their voices crack. This is our precious song." Dru swayed her head back and forth in a trance as she waved her arms gracefully the same way like she were hypnotized by a pretty jeweled object.

"Fancy that, my sweet Drusilla. It is our song that may last for all ages. But I don't know if it's enough to quench our desire. The pain I hear seems to be simmering. Someone out there must be helping these white lighters and their charges. But who could it possibly be?" Cole took Dru's hand and sat her down next to him on a bench in the candle lit lair and touched her face tenderly tracing the jaw line to her neck. Dru closed her eyes and sighed with pleasure as she grabbed his hand and guided it to her breast. Cole took it away quickly as Dru reached for it again and started to bite and suck on his fingers.

"My lovely, sweet, Dru. What would I do without you here with me?" Cole asked the wall. Dru seemed to be in a different place and time as usual as he kissed her forehead. "What does my sweet Dru want?"

"I want to hear many screams." She grinned like a Cheshire cat, a growing desire filling her body up. "I want what all bad girls want when they've been oh so very naughty."

"I can provide that in more than one way that will cause the sound to echo and vibrate in your ears in perfect harmony. You just say the word…" Cole held her face and traced his thumb over her rose stained lips. Drusilla licked at his thumb with her cold tongue in amusement. "You speak of many things, but do your actions speak just as loud?" Dru's eyes perked up with a twisted shine to them as she fell into his arms, throwing herself into the passion.

"How about flying like the wind with nothing to hold you back?" Cole asked as his fingers brushed through her dark, glossy hair.

"You fly like the wind with nothing to hold you back... "she whispered lightly into the air between fast growing kisses. A force of red misty fire filled the air, but neither Cole nor Dru noticed it's presence until it broke the two apart and threw an electric ball sending Dru across the room. Dru screeched as her body was forced against the wall by the foreign electric ball. She hissed into the wall in pain and anger. Her fun was spoiled.

"Nice to see that I wasn't missed." Phoebe hissed as she gave Dru a dark, glare with her black, ash looking demonic eyes.

"Pheebs, it's not what you think. We were just…."

Phoebe glanced back at him with fire in her eyes. "Don't even start with me, Cole, or else there will be more than a little damage done here. Do you understand?" She made a fire ball in her hand and raised her arm up as if she were about to toss it.

"Baby, please!" Cole grabbed her arm and distinguished the energy ball.

"I may not be able to hurt you, but I am more than willing and happy to hurt her, whether she is on our team or not." She folded her arms and turned to Dru.

Dru laughed childishly as she painfully grabbed her bleeding arm, dusted herself off and got up slowly by grabbing the pale colored wall as she licked her own blood from her fingers, keeping a steady watch over Phoebe.

"Was that fun? Did you enjoy the ride?" Phoebe huffed at Dru and then turned back to Cole.

"I can't go out for a few hours without you letting the cat in, can I?"

Dru grinned at Phoebe's raging fit as she toyed with the wound on her arm.

"Look I can't have her running off on us, can I, honey. Plus you know how much I desire you." Cole nibbled down Phoebe's throat.

Phoebe jerked away, putting her hand over Cole's lips.

"Save it! You both may need the energy for later," Phoebe snapped.

Dru frowned as she traced a finger into the air and tilted her head to one side.

"What is it, Dru? Is it Phoebe's comment? Do you see something? Tell me, my dark princess." Cole waved his hands frantically in the air to catch Dru's attention, but Dru kept staring into space.

"It seems like your Medusa is finally ignoring you for a change. How intriguing and refreshing. I think I like this side of her." Phoebe laughed as she snapped her fingers in front of Dru's distracted face and watched Dru walk around like a zombie tracing her finger into the air and closing her fist as if she were reaching out to grab something. Cole touched Dru's elbow, but she jerked away as if he had a cross in his hand.

"Sparkling oceans of blue, purple and green tumble in and out and in and out like the tide of time." She pulled her arms in to her sides and then out again as if to catch a splash of water. Her eyes widened with shock as she pulled her arms in suddenly and hugged herself closely and flinched, taking a step back away from Cole and Phoebe who were looking at her with newfound interest in her mind blowing discovery. Dru began to frown with intensity in her eyes as she reached out to the empty air again and let her arm raise and drop like a rag doll.

"Time stops as glowing worms slither through hands and spikes cut through skin. A new feeling enfolds and begins crafting life again. Needles with courageous eyes can give off a surprise that can not be disguised. It reeks of pure kindness. Naughty fairy!" Dru crinkled up her nose in disgust and shivered and wiggled to try to get the image and scent away from her as she twirled hysterically around the room in a daze.

"Translation, please. What the hell was she saying and is that actually in English?" Phoebe complained. "What are we going to do let her spin until she hits a target like dominoes?" Phoebe asked, shaking her head at Dru's antics. "Some help she is as a seer vampire. I'll laugh if she actually stops and hits the floor."

"Her words maybe a bit on the hazy side, but she is actually making sense in a strange way." Cole grinned as he sat back to enjoy the view.

"Are you going to fill me in or is this another language and secret between the two of you besides sexual tension?" Phoebe muttered under her breath. Dru began to spin faster with her arms apart like a child and dust picking up from the floor as she slammed heavily into Phoebe, causing Phoebe to crash into the corner of the room against the wall.

"Score one for Dru. It looks like she answered your question." Cole said with a deep laugh.

"Although in case you were wondering – I can't translate everything that Dru is saying, but from the look on her face and the tone of her voice, she can sense a new opponent that is pretty powerful on the so called good side. I believe she is referring to your new white lighter."

"Do you mean to tell me that the weakling of a white lighter-half breed is actually really powerful on the other side? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard. How did you actually get all that from her messed up mind anyway? Let me guess... it was Telepathy for Dummies, right?" Phoebe swirled her head around to imitate Dru. Cole laughed loudly as he played with Phoebe's auburn hair.

"Now, now…Someone is being a little harsh, aren't they? Her mind may be messed up, but she's like a moving Ouija board vessel and her words are like dynamite ready to reveal the inner secrets of the outer world, which I think is absolutely fascinating."

Phoebe rolled her eyes at him.

"You probably would think it's fascinating, but I'm not the least impressed. I think it's just a bunch of mumbo jumbo that she is making up and I think that you're like a child playing with wild fire that will soon spread. If Angel so much as senses anything or hears about us or Dru then things may get ugly to a certain extent."

"My dear, Phoebe, how can you mistrust your poor lover so? He won't find out because I have made a deal with Wolfram and Hart that they couldn't refuse. You may say it was like a binding contract." A sly smile spread across his handsome, dark features. "I used to work with the Senior Partners back in my days as a lawyer and I promise you that as long as they have Angel under their wing, everything will turn out fine... for us at least."

"What about the other Slayer….Faith?" Phoebe mused.

"Faith will be taken care of one way or another as my boys lure her back to Los Angeles. As for the half breed white lighter, we can manage him. But for now I need you to check on him from time to time in case things get a little rocky. He is connected to Angel and Buffy somehow and your connections as a Charmed One may throw him off. Now go use that power effectively and wisely and you can have the world in your hands, my sweet." Cole kissed Phoebe's hand as Phoebe used her new shady power to teleport back to the Halliwell home.

**Back in Italy**

He couldn't do it. He broke the contact. Doyle's hands were damp and his heart felt like it was in his ears. He had never felt so scared like this in his life. If Buffy didn't wake up then it was his fault. He was sure of it. He couldn't let the two friends down. Everything and everyone depended on him. There was no Angel or Angel Investigations as backup. It was all him. Even Leo could not help him with this one. Doyle was on his own and he never felt this isolated and confined in his life. It was as if the room was blurry and the only thing he could see was Buffy and his shaking hands. All he had to do was reach inside her, but everything in him froze._ I could definitely use a swift drink right now especially with Buffy's friends lookin' up at the likes 'o me with such hope in their trusting eyes._ Doyle shut his eyes. He couldn't look at them. He had to concentrate. Now what did Leo say? If only he paid a little more attention of how Leo healed his charges instead of checking out the attractive charges Leo was healing. _'Kay I can do this. I 'jus need ta relax a bit and breathe normally,_ Doyle instructed himself quietly as he took a deep breath in and out.

Willow glanced at him with an understanding gaze. Magic was not as simple as Abra Ca Dabra. Sometimes it took time to concentrate to get the job done right or else things may look ugly. She gave an encouraging nod and put a hand on his shoulder for support. It brought him a sense of comfort and something else…peace. He wasn't alone after all and the feeling was encouraging.

"It's okay. Whenever you're ready, Doyle." She gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Her breath was uneven, but she seemed to be trying to hold it together. Xander on the other hand was tapping his foot nervously on the floor while looking over at Dawn and Buffy with worry. Spike was standing in the doorway leaning and folding his arms in a casual way, looking skeptical. _At least one person believes and has faith in the likes 'o me and that's all that matters,_ Doyle thought as he rolled back his shoulders. He started to reach towards Dawn this time. _You need to take baby steps first before ye reach yer goal. Steady, man,_ Doyle told himself as he closed his eyes and placed a hand over Dawn's chest. An energy force poured through him into Dawn. Blue sparks flickered around Dawn as she suddenly burst off the bed and awoke looking startled and breathing heavily.

"Take it easy, sweetie. It's going to be alright," Willow rushed towards Dawn's side and gently eased Dawn slowly and gently back to the bed.

"Mom? Where did you go? What just happened to me and who are you? What did you do to me?" Dawn's eyes traveled around the room and landed on Doyle.

"Way to heal the girl, mate. What did you do? Take her bloody memory?" Spike grunted.

Xander and Willow glared at Spike.

"What? Do you really expect me to believe that with the touch of his sodding hands he performed a bloody miracle? We have been through chaos and blood and have performed spells to bring back the dead, but there were always consequences. Now you think a half breed poofter has what it takes to give back life and heal the wounded?" Spike scowled as the two friends ignored him and smiled gratefully at Doyle. Willow gently spoke with Dawn as Xander stared in awe at her remarkable recovery.

"We don't know what happened to you, Dawnie, but you were almost a goner. Your pulse was very faint. We owe it to Doyle for getting you out of your deathly state." Willow brushed away a tear from her tear stained face and surprised Doyle by giving him a hug. Dawn smiled weakly and nodded her thanks as she glanced over at Buffy.

"Don't thank me 'jus yet. I still need ta pull Buffy through too." Doyle pulled away from Willow's hug and rubbed the back of his neck self consciously. Using the white lighter power once and succeeding the first time was one thing. Trying again on a mere supernatural source was a whole different thing altogether. Buffy was the Slayer and he could not understand how she could be caught in such a seriously ill condition. As Doyle placed his rough hands on her smooth skin he noticed how the paleness of her skin was almost like a green invisible, ghastly glow and how the rhythm of her heart was fading with each passing moment and her breathing became more like a faint distant puff. He steadied his hands over her heart and felt her skin turn from a cool temperature to a hot temperature in mere seconds. Her pupils looked as if they were dilated and her eyes seemed to be turning from pale blue to a gold – green color and he could have sworn that they blinked at him as if they had a life all on their own. Doyle's hands seemed to feel like they were being set on fire and as he was about to pour his healing essence into her body and he suddenly heard Buffy's heart gallop and saw Buffy blink up at him for real this time as her hand griped his arm and threw him across the room. Xander rushed over to Doyle's side, looking confused. Sweat dripped down Doyle's forehead as he breathed harshly and covered his hand over his heart. Doyle looked down at his hand. A black X shaped scar was burning into the middle of Doyle's palm and reached the back of his hand as red surrounded the rest of his hand like fire sucking on his skin.

"Hey you're not looking so good, young chap. What's wrong? You looked at her and before we could say 'Eureka' you threw yourself against the wall. You shouldn't beat yourself up like that, Bucko. It might hurt the wall." Xander lent Doyle his hand and helped him up off the floor. Doyle hissed in pain.

"Ya didn't see her move and blink, did ye? Buffy's eyes gave off a green glow and blinked at me as she threw me across the room." Xander, Dawn and Willow curiously looked back at Buffy. Buffy's eyes were back to blue and lifeless and her arm was positioned on the sheet like it was before he tried to reach to heal her. Xander clapped Doyle gently on the shoulder and guided him into a chair.

"I half believe in you." Xander joked, as he turned to look at Doyle with his good eye and winked at him.

Dawn knelt down beside her sister and glanced at Buffy's right shoulder. A black X shaped scar that began to glow red was held above her shoulder.

"Guys, you may want to check this out. Did Buffy suddenly get a tattoo?"

Willow, Xander and Spike looked over Dawn's shoulder and frowned, shaking their heads.

"Not as far as I know, Lil Bit, and I usually know quite a bit," Spike grinned as Xander grimaced at Spike's comment and threw a washcloth at Spike's head.

"Looks like a tic-tac-toe symbol of some kind, which makes me think that this infection Buffy has is supernatural." Xander gestured to the mark as he studied it.

"Well look who decided to reveal the obvious. Really I didn't think you would ever catch on," Spike muttered under his breath.

"Pipe down, blonde." Doyle got up carefully and glanced at the symbol below Buffy's right shoulder that matched the symbol on his own right hand.

"She's been infected by a demon. The scar has backfired onto me. That's why I can't heal her. Something is gettin' in me way from healin' her and I think whoever did this to her left not only a mark, but also took part 'o her soul as well." Doyle showed them his sore hand. "I suggest that the thing we're dealin' with is bigger than we all realize."

"Do you mean that this could be connected to the Hoylges that my cousins were trying to find?" Willow arched her red brows questioningly.

"That is a possibility, but I reckon there is more to this Grims' Fairytale than that, darlin'. If I'm not mistaken then I think we're facin' the same sort a demons that attacked the Elders. This symbol looks ancient and is sorta familiar to me. It was carved into the Elders before they were killed," Doyle replied thoughtfully.

"We already found very little results on these goones. What makes you think we will actually get any more information?" Xander asked, rubbing his patched eye.

"Trust me when I say that I've experienced many tragedies as a half Brachen demon and as we speak there are many folks out there who are bein' tortured and killed to the very core. There is no time for givin' up when so many lives are on the line. Buffy's life is fadin' away and if we don't do somethin' fast then the world may end up in flames," Doyle responded firmly. The gang acknowledged him with a nod of agreement.

"Okay...gotcha! Bring out the research books. It looks like class is back in session now," Xander commented nervously as he nodded at Doyle and left the room in search for more books that would eventually reveal the mystery behind the Hoygles.


	14. Evil Technology

**Chapter 14 – Evil Technology**

**Morning in Wolfram and Hart**

The hustle and bustle of lawyers demon or human in Wolfram and Hart froze momentarily as their eyes followed a dark figure who was confidently marching through an open elevator door into the lobby of the building towards the front desk.

"Look…I didn't kill anyone. I swear! This isn't what it seems. Please don't kill me, PLEASE!" Harmony wailed behind the desk as she tried to clean the blood stain on her light purple dress and eyed the stake in the stranger's hand. Harmony gulped as the stake came closer to the desk and even closer to her heart.

The dark haired girl hopped onto the counter with the stake in her hand and eased the stake off the blonde vampire by an inch.

You ain't seen anything yet, blonde," the girl replied roughly with a grin. She enjoyed this game. It was like cat and mouse. The power and energy of the fight never died within her and was like her life line. There was nothing like a good violent fight to wake a girl up after a long flight.

"Harmony, what's all the commotion in here? Where's my blood?" Angel broke the tension and grabbed his warm cup of blood from Harmony's tight gripping hands. Harmony sank with relief as she pointed to the dark haired girl with a stake in her hand behind Angel.

"Faith? What are you doing here?" Angel asked without missing a beat.

"Hey Angelus! I was just in town and thought I would drop by and see how my old buddy was doing and maybe hit some clubs. So wuz up?" Faith bumped her fist into Angel's shoulder.

"It's Angel, not Angelus."

"Tomato or tomata, whatever! I see you have your soul back. Lookin' mighty fine," Faith whistled and gave him a once over.

"Why don't we go into one of my more comfortable offices and talk?" Angel looked around the lobby uncomfortably at the scene they were making. It seemed more safe and decent to talk in private.

"Fine by me, Ange," Faith laughed and followed Angel into Wesley's empty office. Angel closed the doors behind them for more security.

Angel folded his arms and looked at her in a skeptical way. He didn't believe for one moment that she wanted to come back to Los Angeles to see him, especially with their past history.

"You didn't answer my question…what are you really doing here?"

"You should know! You phoned me in Chicago yesterday saying that I needed to get my ass over to Los Angeles and that it was important and couldn't wait. Something seemed to be up and it sure as hell ain't an invitation for tea and ding-dongs," Faith explained as she sat slouching over a chair.

"I don't remember calling you to come up here to Wolfram and Hart." Angel scratched his head and lifted his eyebrows questioningly.

"Great we have a vampire with a bad memory. Just what the doctor ordered. If it's not the lost soul than it's definitely part of the memory and I know I ain't loosing it. Shit...Listen to my voice mail if you don't believe me. I might have been a cold blooded murderer at one time, but I'm sure as hell not a liar," Faith gave her cell phone to Angel to listen to the message:

"Hey Faith…This is Angel. I need you here at Wolfram and Hart as soon as possible. We need your help. Something is definitely not right in Los Angeles. I think we're headed for another apocalypse…" The message ended and cut off with an odd whir and beeping sounds in the background.

"I didn't call you. That wasn't me." Angel shook his head. The sound still echoed and rung sharply in his ears.

"Really? Wow. Some trick! You could have fooled me, Dead Boy!" Faith huffed.

"It may have sounded like me, but it seems like some demon stole my voice. There's some odd sound that is happening during that call. Listen to it more carefully." Angel handed Faith back the phone as she listened to the desperate voice one more time. She covered her one ear to focus on the message and heard static and an odd commotion coming from the background.

"Either that was an odd weather signal or someone made a fool outta me. I think I'm actually starting to believe you. I wonder who gave me that call." Faith huffed, feeling annoyed at the fact that the caller interrupted the best sex of her life with Wood.

"You are not the only one annoyed here. It ticks me off that someone used my voice for their little games. I guess whoever did it had wanted you here. I think I'll get Lorne and Fred on the job to figure out whatever that creature was on the voice mail-" Angel was cut off suddenly as the door opened to reveal his Angel Investigations team.

Wesley, Fred, Gunn and Lorne entered the room with sleepy looking faces and large cups of coffee and tea in their hands. They had been researching for the demon that sabotaged Angel's office for over a week and could not find a thing. Whoever or whatever it was did a good job at cleaning up after themselves. No further evidence presented itself on the case.

Wesley looked across the office at his former slayer and took an obvious step back as his eyes widened in fear.

"Ah…Faith! What are you doing here at this hour and in this part of the world?" Wesley asked nervously as he fiddled in his belt beneath his coat for a weapon to protect himself.

"You may want to save your surprises until after tea time, Wes," Angel replied as he swiftly took the knife out of Wesley's hand.

"Man, what is worse than an apocalypse and can kill us all within seconds?" Gunn asked with a high pitch tone in his voice.

"A riddle? I love riddles...lets see here. Nothing sounds worse than an apocalypse...I give up. What Gunn?" Fred asked curiously, oblivious to her friend's fear.

"A vampire and slayer teaming up on the dark side to kick our butts until we have nothing left and are dead," Gunn replied, looking at Angel and Faith with fear.

"Not the news I exactly wanted to hear in the morning, Gunn." Fred's eyes widened with fear as she grabbed Gunn's shoulder and hid behind him.

"Everybody calm down! Lets ease this tension with some show tunes. Sound of Music sounds cheery! How about we start off with 'Favorite Things' from the top. Angel cakes you can go first and Faith, honey, you join him," Lorne gestured waving his hands as if they were a baton ready to guide the music.

Angel put his hands in the air to cause everyone to look his way with fear in their now scared, lively eyes.

"Gee, thanks for the greeting everyone," Faith grunted, rolling her eyes.

"We don't need any music and we don't need any weapons. I'm not evil!" Angel exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, sure and I'm human! Really, you are going to have to prove it. What is my favorite color?" Lorne asked, folding his arms.

"It's purple and orange."

"Good guess. That was an easy one. What's our Angel Investigations code?" Lorne grinned.

"We don't have one, Lorne!" Angel shouted.

"Okay. Got it! Don't have to shout, Angel cakes. Just checking," Lorne explained.

"Look Faith just came here because she thought that we were in trouble and that I called her. We need to find out who copied my voice onto her voice mail. If the message he or she is sending Faith is true then we need to gather more troops because I have a feeling we may have more trouble on our hands than we realize," Angel announced.

"Lorne and Fred, you guys need to discover what or who is copying my voice. Wesley and Gunn I need you both to research who the demon may be behind the call. Faith, I need you to beat a few demons up for information. I have a feeling that this is going to be another long day," Angel concluded as his group separated. Angel's mind suddenly flashed with the image of a phone and of an ancient looking book. He shrugged off the dreadful thought. This was a piece to his puzzle. He was really reliving his nightmare and this was only the beginning.

**Back in Italy**

The Summers' house was a frenzy as everyone quickly gathered up books to research through. Doyle was even surprised to see Spike actually pick up a book.

"Interesting how even Spike can open a blind eye when he wants to, eh Doyle?" Xander joked, nudging Doyle and winking at him with his good eye. Doyle smiled at Xander's humor, but shrugged indifferently at the thought that Spike was actually helping them.

He still was unconvinced about Spike's new transformation. There was something about Spike that still spoke of a yearning for turmoil. Vampires were vampires no matter what happened to them. They still have their animal instinct and criminal lust. It was their nature and way of existence. Nothing could change it. Not even receiving a soul. You had to have self-control and Doyle believed Spike had no control. Unlike Angel, Spike helped others as long as he got something out of it all. He helped them because he wanted Buffy back. It had nothing to do with saving the world or just helping the helpless. No. Spike was like an open book and Doyle was not about to change his perspective on Spike.

Doyle flipped through the old pages of an ancient text with quick speed until he found the familiar picture and description of the Hoygle demon. If there was anything worse than the Scourge demons it was the Hoygle demons. Doyle shivered at the picture as he stared into the green glowing eyes looking back at him from the picture like they were yearning for his very soul. Suddenly Doyle groaned and grabbed his head, falling to the floor in pain.

"What's wrong, Doyle?" Dawn looked up from her book to come over to comfort him.

Doyle flinched as the pain became almost unbearable. He turned his head weakly towards Dawn.  
Doyle's eyes watered as he tried to respond to Dawn by using gestures.  
"Charades! I'm good at this. Lets see here...walking with the dead? Playing dead? Am I even close?" Xander guessed, scratching his head. Doyle shook his head no as he grabbed his head in his hands and Dawn bent down to wipe the sweat off his brow.

"The demons are spreadin' their infection and killin' the human charges 'o the white lighters. The blood. There's so much blood." Doyle explained weakly between heaving, painful breaths. Another shock jerked Doyle's head back again as a different new vision flashed through his mind this time. A sign above a tall building, a dark haired girl, a dark haired man and the Hoygle faces played simultaneously through his head. His breath started to come out unevenly again.

"Quickly get him some water, Xander," Willow commanded. "What just happened?" Willow waited for Doyle to recover from his head banging break through.

"I get these head crackin' visions from the Powers That Be. I see this big building with Hoygles. I think it's Wolfram and Hart and Angel and a dark haired slayer named Faith are there and the Hoygle demons are not too far behind them. It appears that those two are in trouble and are headin' fer a trap," Doyle replied.

"Faith and Angel? How do you know Angel and tell me a little more about the Powers That Be," Willow asked curiously.

"The visions are from unseen good forces that gave me them to help fight the good fight against evil and save the helpless. I worked at Angel Investigations with Angel and Cordy fer a year or so 'fore I died. The visions helped them. Back then we were workin' in an old apartment located in the more shady side of Los Angeles. It's rare fer me to face two visions almost at the same time. 'Jus me luck, I guess," Doyle answered in between painful breaths and gulps of water. Willow looked at Doyle with concern in her eyes.

"What about these Hoygles? What are they exactly?" Willow stared at the page and then back up at Doyle's scrunched up face as she began to kneel down and dab his forehead with the damp washcloth on Buffy's nightstand.

"The Hoygles are gargoyles that are as ancient as the First and can infect human beings by numbin' their bodies and when the time is right they possess the human bodies too. They receive their strength and power by crushin' and suckin' out human souls like children eatin' candy. Once they see yer weaknesses they take that chance ta use it ta their advantage and therefore can take control 'o yer emotions and mind fer their own purposes, which are torturin' and rippin' other humans or weaker demons apart. They have powerful sight and hearin' like vampires, but they can transform into their victim's human form as well as sound like the victim and are able to walk around durin' the day. They can only possess the human body for three days 'fore they search for another one to give them more power. Whether they are in human or gargoyle form they are still powerful. Souls are precious to them. Especially rare souls like vampire souls." Doyle paused to take another sip of the pure, clear liquid as he thought about Angel.

"It looks like a camouflaged, bumpy looking lizard with sharp claws and teeth with a sword like tail." Dawn pointed out.

"It's not a pet I would like to cuddle," Xander squinted at the picture upside down.

"Wouldn't that create a pretty picture," Spike taunted Xander, grinning slyly.

"Can anybody say dust bunny?" Xander glared and stood facing Spike straight on.

"You two need to cut it out already!" Willow shouted as she surprised both Xander and Spike into silence. "Is there any cure for Buffy's infection before the thing or whatever it is comes back for her?" Willow bit her lip nervously.

"There is this one potion that can ease away the poison and help me heal her, but it is dark magic and is pretty powerful stuff if ya ask me," Doyle sighed.

"Do you know of anyone who can stand up to that kind of thing, Doyle?" Xander asked shyly. Willow frowned at him and put her hands on her hips. Xander put his hands up in surrender.

"Look Will, I know you've changed, but I feel much better knowing that everyone will remain normal after the spell is finished. Whatever normal is anyway," Xander confessed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Paige Halliwell could do it. She's a strong lass and has a mind 'o her own."

"I guess it would be better for a Charmed One to take the wheel for a change." Willow nodded with a sigh. Willow wished that she had the nerve to use the strong stuff again, but she wasn't going to take any chances for anyone. Even Buffy. Paige was stronger because she was a Charmed One and had a good reputation for keeping her head above water so to speak.

Doyle took a deep breath and let it out gradually. This was the only way to help get Buffy up and he hoped that it would work. Doyle closed his eyes and concentrated his mind into connecting with Paige's mind. Paige was in the kitchen near the potion ingredients. She jerked her head back, feeling a bit alarmed. _It's okay, darlin'. It's 'jus me, Doyle. I need yer help back here. Can ye bring me frog's liver, rat tail, gingersnap, and dove's blood and snake venom? We need ye to make a potion and perform a dangerous spell. Is the coast all clear? _Paige closed her eyes and whispered 'yes' telepathically to Doyle as she scooped up the supplies hidden in the bottom of the fridge and back of the cupboard.

'_Got it all. I'm coming!_' She whispered to him as she appeared in blue, crystal light in front of the gang.

Willow's face brightened up at the sight of her youngest cousin. It had been so long since she saw Paige. She gave Paige a tight hug.

"Nice to see you too, coz," Paige replied brightly, laughing and returning Willow's hug.

"Now there is one fine looking angel. Where did you find her, Doyle?" Xander whispered as he stared in awe at Paige.

"Hey I'm...Xan...Ha..."

"This is Paige and Paige this is my best friend, Xander Harris. He can loose his ways of talking and vocabulary at times," Willow blurted out.

"Thanks, Willow, for filling me in with the introductions. If I didn't know any better Will, I'd say you're trying to mentally smack me upside the head."

"Bloody hell! Somebody's got to knock some sense into that worthless brain one way or another."

"Enough from the Crypt Keeper, lets have Paige take a stab at the spell. Work that magic," Xander prompted.

Everyone including Paige turned to eye Xander.

"Insert foot into mouth. Understood. Say no more and the angelic witch can take the floor," Xander joked, laughing nervously.

Paige gathered her ingredients of frog's liver, rat tail, dove's blood, gingersnap and snake venom and poured it into a vial. Paige never usually messed with dark magic, but when it came to helping a friend or relative she would do what it takes to lend that helping hand, even if it meant breaking the law as a Charmed One.

"Okay everything's set. Now for the spell…let me see here…"

"I call upon the aging power to come forth through this very hour. Like liquid pouring through glass, let this healing come to pass."

The lights flickered and the window tore open as the dark cloaked wind spilled and swam around the room. The clouds gathered and bounded causing lightning to break through the open window towards the vial almost electrocuting Xander and Doyle as Willow tried to jerked both of them away as the lightning zapped a few inches between them, sending them flying back against Buffy's dresser. Lightning gathered inside the jar mixing with the vial as smoke popped out of it causing the gang to cough loudly as the clouds in the sky settled back in place. The stench of the potion smelled like a sewer, which made it even harder to breathe.

"Nice job, Tinkerbell," Spike remarked sarcastically as he fanned the thick smoky air with his hand.

Willow boldly whacked Spike on the back of the head. She was impressed with Paige's work. Normally it would be hard to do an awakening spell, especially when the demons always wanted offerings, but apparently they knew what Paige had to offer. When it came down to it no demon ever questioned or got in a Charmed One's way when it came down to what the witches did and wanted or the demons were immediately tortured and vanquished at sight.

"I-is everyone alright?" Willow asked between coughs.

"Shocked and little blown away, but I think I still have ten fingers and toes. Check! But I'm going to have a hell of a lot of bruises. How are you doing, Irishman?" Xander asked between coughs.

Doyle stared out and felt like he was jumping on the laser beam to save Angel, Cordy and the other half demons again when he saw and felt the lightning bolt temporarily buzz through him. The memory flashed through his mind like a sting ray. The feelings were unstoppable and flooded through him with full force. It took courage to do what he did and the emotional pain never departed from him after he left Cordy.

"Cordy…" He whispered out loud with longing.

Xander started to snap his fingers at Doyle.

"Huh? Cordy? Did ya say something?" Doyle blinked out of his memorized state to look at Xander.

"Jeepers, I never had that kind of reaction from anyone before…that is…Do I look like an overdressed, shopaholic to you guys?"

"Now that you mentioned it…you do look a little on the fruity side, mate." Spike answered with a deep laugh. "No wonder you haven't had a date for awhile, your clothes are all flowery and silky. Say isn't your ex-girlfriend Cordy?" Spike grinned slyly.

Everyone was silent as they stared at Xander.

"Oh well, you loose some and you…loose some more. No hard feelings. I'm sure glad Cordy hasn't had my kind of luck with dating. Demons can be— never mind. Demons are wonderful if you meet the right one that doesn't eat your brains or heart for dinner. Doyle's a perfect half demon for her," Xander started to pat Doyle on the shoulder companionably. "Everything's alright here. Are you feeling okay, Doyle?"

"I am fine. Thanks fer askin' though. We better give Buffy the potion now before the power wears off," Doyle replied, feeling a bit embarrassed of speaking aloud to a past memory. He got up slowly, to rub his sore back. There was definitely business to deal with and he hoped that this potion would do the trick to help him heal and bring back Buffy and that he would have enough time to warn Angel and Faith as soon as possible before it was too late.

"Good point. Wouldn't want to be struck again, now would we?" Xander nodded as he got up slowly to join the rest of the gang.

_Man, I wish that this was a beer,_ Doyle thought as he took the vial and poured it over Buffy's black X on her shoulder as everyone stood nervously and anxiously around Buffy to witness the affects of the potion.


	15. Soulful Slayers

**Chapter 15 – Soulful Slayers**

**Wolfram and Hart – main floor**

"Wow I'm flattered that you are joining me for kicking some demon ass, Ange, but I'm a big girl now and I think I can handle this stuffy lawyer-demon crowd. I don't need any hand holding unless you have something else in mind," Faith teased, wrapping her arm casually around Angel's shoulders.

"I'm here so you don't get yourself into trouble. Wolfram and Hart isn't a playground, Faith. This isn't Sunnydale. This is Los Angeles. You're on a whole different turf where there are no rules and you could easily kill a demon that may be on our side," Angel replied, uncomfortably eyeing Faith's arm around his shoulders. Angel shrugged her arm off his shoulders. It was one thing to be friendly, but it was another thing to be a little too friendly and Faith was definitely hitting that mark.

"Now what side would that be? 'Cuz I sure as hell don't think it's a good side. Demons are demons no matter where or how you look at it. They're here to cause chaos and kill those around them for entertainment. That's their nature. I never heard of a demon that actually helps or turns its ugly head away from killing. Unless it's actually cursed with a soul and lurks through the shadows boohooing what it has done for all eternity," Faith grinned.

"Thanks for the recap, Faith. Always knew you had a soft side for me. Listen lets just save the small talk and search for demons that seem like they look guilty. Also quit scaring my team, Faith. It's enough that I have to reassure them that I'm not evil," Angel replied with a sigh.

"Ah…you're not any fun! Can I at least scare Harmony?"

"Yeah, go right ahead. She needs to be kept on her toes once in awhile anyway."

Faith grinned darkly as they walked slowly past the front desk. She stared down at Harmony who seemed to be shaking every time she laid eyes on Faith. _Good to see she knows her place,_ Faith thought with pleasure.

Faith relished the thought that she was feared. It made her feel more superior.

"So how come you haven't visited Buffy in Italy? And why is it that all of a sudden you say that there is actually good demons in this world? You are kind of strange, Dead Boy," Faith commented as they walked down a darker corridor of the building.

Angel sighed heavily to let out the stress that he was feeling. Looks like it may take more than a mussel to shut her up.

"Listen Buffy is up in Italy enjoying her new life and she doesn't need me barging back into it making it complicated again. We're not meant to be together, so just leave the scenario alone." Angel frowned, feeling uncomfortable. Has Faith changed after starting a relationship with Wood? Angel shook his head. Angel lost faith in miracles a long time ago. If Faith had feelings then he was human and that was just about impossible.

"Demons can be good. I've seen it. I used to work with a half Brachen demon who had a lot of heart." Angel paused to turn away from Faith. She wouldn't understand him and how he felt.

Faith concentrated on Angel's face. He definitely caught her attention.

"The floor is yours, Ange. Tell me a little more about this Brachen demon."

"His name was Doyle and he helped me start the Angel Investigations and taught me how to become more accustomed with the people I was helping. He had visions that would lead me to help the innocent. Doyle was a brave soul." Angel nodded. For a moment there was pure silence.

"What happened to him?" Angel looked at Faith's face. There was no sign of teasing on her features. She actually seemed seriously interested.

"He saved a bunch of half demons, Cordelia and me from laser rays that were placed on a ship by the Scourge Demons who killed helpless innocent half demons. Doyle sacrificed himself that day and died for the greater good. I couldn't stop him and he wouldn't even let me take the chance to save the others." Angel turned his face and wiped a lonely tear away from his eye. He couldn't show Faith his emotions. He thought she may tease him or worse look down on him for showing a weakness.

"You wish you could have saved him, don't you? It's like you feel guilty that he died instead of you." Angel looked up, startled by Faith's gentle tone.

"Yes, I do. If I could I would have stopped it all myself. I blame myself for it everyday. Anyway we shouldn't be too far from the Senior Partner's office."

"You seem worried. I thought you always handled this kind of work. What's so different this time?" Faith asked, giving him a questioning look and sensing the vampire's tenseness.

"I think the Senior Partners might have done something to Buffy. I gave Buffy a call and caught Willow on the phone instead. Willow told me that Buffy was alright, but I could tell she was lying. As soon as Willow was about to tell me what was really going on, the phone call was terminated and I couldn't get a hold of them. The operator or what seemed like an operator came on the line saying that the line no longer existed."

"So what? You think they cut the lines into your conversation or something?" Faith made a cutting gesture with her hands through the air.

"You could say that. I'm not really sure how to take it, but they do have connections to Europe, so anything could happen." Angel added as they traveled further down the dark hall. The Senior Partners had their offices separated from their employees and clients.

"Geeze, this seems like the Twilight Zone or somethin'," Faith added, looking around at the dimly lit, flashing white hallway.

"It has its moments." Angel shrugged as they came to the mahogany double doors. Faith stepped in front of Angel to get ready to break open the double doors. Angel took her arm and shook his head.

"I think it would be best if we knocked first. To show that we have manners."

"Fine. Do whatever. You knock while I kick the door open." Angel knocked on the door. No answer. He banged again and then suddenly a bolt of light struck both Angel and Faith against the wall.

"That's it! Screw manners. I think their time is up." Faith went up to the door and gave it a hard forceful kick, which sent her on her back.

"Looks like they put up a force field. Let me try." Angel whispered and chanted in Latin and the artificial light rays disappeared from the door.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"I said we were room service and that their orders were ready."

"Do I look like a lunch lady to you, Dead boy?" Faith gestured to her tight black top and leather pants.

Angel glanced at her and then waved his hand indifferently.

"It was our only way to get through the force field and into the room unharmed. It's better than acting like we're a threat."

"I want some action. Lets get to work now."

"I'm ready when you are, Faith. You take the door on the right and I'll take the door on the left." Angel gestured, nodding at her as they both smacked open the doors at the same time.

The office had no furniture and was covered all in white like a tent cover. There was no one in the room except for Faith and Angel and it seemed really quiet.

"Some place. Great! It looks like they left without leaving us a note. How rude!" Faith huffed.

"Everyone's a critic. Appearances can be deceiving here, Faith. Nothing is what it seems. Some of your wildest fears can come to life in this place," Angel whispered.

"How charming. I'll try to remember that." Faith laughed, looking around the room for signs of some sort of existence. Angel's eyes roamed the room too until he froze in place.

"Is your vampire senses tingling, Angel? Have you actually found something?"

A young dark haired, tanned girl came through the walls towards Angel and Faith.

"Kennedy? Is that you? You look pale. Like gray pale." Faith came up to Kennedy and felt as if she were in a trance or under a spell of some kind.

"It's nice to see you again too, Faith. I like your outfit. Turn around, let me see it."

Faith turned mindlessly around, unaware of Kennedy's glowing green eyes as the young slayer jerked her hand over Faith's heart. A glowing light radiated from Faith's chest as she fell to her knees in panic. Angel rushed over there in a flash and jerked Kennedy off, kicking her across the room to get to Faith.

"Faith are you alright? Speak to me!" Angel gently smacked Faith's face.

Faith shook herself out of her frozen state and breathed heavily for a second.

"What the hell was that? It felt like I was getting the life almost sucked right out of me. I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but thank you for saving my life."

"Yeah, don't mention it. I don't know what that was, but it doesn't seem like it is your pal, Kennedy anymore. It had green eyes and I think it will come back." Angel looked at the spot where he kicked the creature. The creature appeared to be gone.

The bright white surroundings disappeared turning from red into pitch black as odd sounds rang from the distance.

"Looks like we have company." Angel grabbed Faith's arm gently and lifted her to her feet.

"How lovely. Visitors!" Faith replied, laughing softly. Angel turned towards the sound as Faith's eyes turned from brown to a glowing green.

**Back in Italy**

Buffy's shoulder hissed with smoke as the scar shrank into her skin. Doyle wasn't sure whether that was a good sign or a bad sign, but he had to give the healing one more try.

"Um…Doyle is that a yay or an uh-oh? The scar didn't really look like it was healed to me. More like it was a sinker," Xander pointed out. "What do you think, Will? Paige?"

"Well she doesn't appear to be harmed, which is a plus." Paige nodded in approval.

"Definite plus," Willow agreed, nodding her head. Xander sighed with relief.

"Bloody hell, it's like the blind leading the blind! Just because Glinda and Storm decide it's okay, doesn't mean it's going to be as right as rain, Patches," Spike rolled his eyes at Xander. The room became silent as everyone looked over at Buffy.

All the commotion between Xander and Spike got Doyle into thinking harder about Buffy's condition. _I can't believe I'm agreeing with him, but I think Spike is right fer a change. Maybe there is more ta the spell that meets the eye. Maybe we're missin' something, _Doyle thought silently as he balanced the pros and cons in his head.

Doyle frowned studying the spot above Buffy's shoulder and then looked at his hand. They both seemed and felt like they were on fire. _Nothin' much more I can do, but ta pray fer a miracle. Pray that this healin' works and that Buffy will be awake and safe. __I wonder if the Higher Power listens ta a demon's prayers,_ Doyle thought. It was worth a try. He leaned over the bed and whispered a few words of help to the Higher Power.

The room remained silent as Doyle once again placed his hands over Buffy. This time the glowing power poured through him with more ease. Although his hand still tingled with pain, he continued to pour his power into Buffy. A blue glow encircled Buffy, giving her an almost angelic glow. Doyle could almost feel her spirit awakening from the dark shadow it was trapped behind. _'Well at least she hasn't turned into the green-eyed monster yet,'_ Doyle thought as an arm swam up and grabbed him tightly and Buffy rose from her pillow, breathing unevenly as she eyed everyone around the room with wide eyes. Doyle forcefully jerked his arm and jumped back away from Buffy's steel-tight grip. The gang was overjoyed to see Buffy and stood around the bed to comfort her. Even Paige smiled brightly as she came over to talk to Buffy.

Even though Buffy's eyes were blue and her face finally showed a tint of rosy color, Doyle still did not feel convinced about her recovery. There was something more in her eyes that showed an unusual hint of green near the pupil that glowed unnaturally like a cloaked moon hiding in the depths of a cloud.

Doyle stepped back to let the gang through and folded his arms in a thoughtful way. He wanted to feel happy for the gang, but something was bothering him.

"Thank you, Doyle. It means a lot to everyone, especially me. I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost my sister again," Dawn exclaimed as she stepped away from the gang to give Doyle a bear hug.

"What do ye mean again? Did she die 'fore ya moved to Italy?" Doyle asked, as he broke the hug to look at Dawn.

"Well sort of died. Willow brought her back and then everything went all crazy. It's a long story."

"I see. Top secret, I assume." Doyle smiled lightly. Dawn looked at the bed and then gestured Doyle to come closer.

"You see Willow was addicted to evil magic after she resurrected Buffy from the grave. Willow was close to ending the world until Xander stepped in and stopped her. Buffy on the other hand had come back less human than she was before she died," Dawn whispered, looking around the room to make sure no one heard what she was saying to Doyle.

"Uh-huh." Doyle eyed Willow fearfully and then looked back at Dawn. "That is a very interesting story, darlin.'" Doyle murmured awkwardly.

_'Thank heavens I did not tangle with the likes 'o Willow or have been resurrected by her either,'_ Doyle thought, shivering.

"What's the matter, Irishman?" Xander asked, as he sobered up at Doyle's serious face. "You saved the Buffster and I think we should all be celebrating!" Dawn bit her lip uncomfortably. Doyle nodded slightly over to Dawn, her secret was safe with him.

"'I was 'jus wondering 'bout the spell that Paige made and its consequences. Are ye feelin' okay, Buffy?" Doyle turned towards Buffy and she gave him a weak smile.

"I'm managing fine. Thanks, Doyle. So how's Angel doing?"

"I'm 'fraid not so good right now. At least not until I find him. He and Faith are walkin' into a trap full of Hoygle demons."

"Hoygle demons?" Buffy looked at him questioningly.

"We'll fill you in on all of that later, Buff. Right now I think it is best that you rest. You've been through a lot today." Willow replied gently.

"No, I think we're going to save him. Where is he right now?" Buffy commanded, looking at Doyle.

"He's in the Wolfram and Hart building payin' a visit to the Senior Partners," Doyle replied tensely.

"Then I propose we get there as soon as we can.We'll book a flight to L.A. and get directions to Wolfram and Hart as soon as possible."

"You're talking crazy now, Buff. I mean you just got up from what seemed like a long –"

"Coma…" Dawn cut in.

"Right…coma. You need to rest or er… at least keep a low profile."

"That is very sweet of you Xander, but Angel and Faith are in trouble and I'm not going to sit on my behind and have both of them get hurt. You are either with me or against me and you are best to stick with me and not get in my way. We have some demons to kill!" Buffy leaped out of bed and grabbed her leather jacket and a fresh set of clothing and rushed out of the room in a split second.

"She's ba-ack!" Xander said with a goofy smile.

"I'm not sure that is a good thing," Doyle remarked with a sigh.

"Why's that?" Willow frowned, feeling confused.

"'Cause I'm afraid that the person that 'jus walked out is not entirely Buffy."

"Come again? What was that, Irishman?" Xander frowned as he tilted his head closer to hear.

"That isn't completely Buffy, man. I'm 'fraid that I couldn't entirely heal her. I can see it in her eyes. There is still a part 'o her that is infected by the Hoygle demon."

"What should we do?" Paige asked, looking down embarrassed.

"There's nothin' we can do 'cept fer wait and see if the demon fully takes o'er her body." Doyle shrugged, looking past the gang to where Buffy ran off to change.

"Wait? Wait for her to kill all of us? Good plan, Irishman, but I think you can leave me out. I really don't feel like killing off any of my friends today. Do you have anymore bright ideas?"

"We're not goin' ta kill Buffy. We're 'jus going to be on our toes until the monster decides to take charge and when he does we're gonna give 'em a run fer its money," Doyle concluded, as he forced a smile on his face.

'_It will take a miracle and a half. But maybe I could contact the Oracles to help us out after we get ta Angel. Lets hope they're in the mood to see an old friend_,' Doyle thought as he helped everyone pack their weapons.


	16. Surprise and Lies

**Chapter 16 – Surprise and Lies**

**San Francisco – Halliwell House**

"Phoebe?" Piper called out from the top of the stairs, feeling flustered. Paige and Doyle were missing and she knew they should have all stuck together. It was not safe to leave and the Charmed Ones were only secure with the Power of Three.

"Phoebe, come over here, please!" Piper huffed. _Something doesn't seem right_, Piper thought. _Phoebe is usually on top of things when it comes down to tracking demons and responding to her sisters._

"What is it, Piper?" Phoebe walked up the steps slowly as if there was nothing wrong.

"Where are Paige and Doyle? Have you seen them after I made that call to Los Angeles?" Piper looked at Phoebe nervously.

"No, I have not seen them lately. Why?" Phoebe frowned, walking into the attic room, glancing around at the mess of books and a broken chair thrown all over the floor.

"Paige did not leave a note to tell us where she was going. Don't you find that a bit strange?" Piper folded her arms across her chest. She had no doubt that Doyle talked Paige into leaving.

"Well she is a big girl, Piper and I'm sure she's fine. There's no sense in worrying about her." Piper frowned at her sister. Phoebe was definitely not acting like herself today.

"We should at least scroll for Paige to see where she is at this moment. The Hoygles are out there and I am not taking any chances to see another sister of mine hurt or killed." Piper grabbed the jewel and twirled it around the map of California for a few minutes and sighed. Paige seemed to be no where to be found. Fear filtered through Piper's heart. Paige didn't know much about the Hoylgles to even learn how to vanquish them.

"Hey sis, I think the Book is missing. The Book doesn't appear to be on the podium anymore. Do you think Paige took it?" Phoebe frowned, looking concerned.

Piper shook her head. Paige could not have possibly taken the Book of Shadows out of the room because she knew how powerful it could be when it was accidentally placed in the wrong hands.

"The Book of Shadows is gone? Are you sure?" Piper checked the attic thoroughly and froze, her face turning from white to red. Phoebe nodded, placing a cool hand on Piper's shoulder. Piper was shaking uncontrollably and she felt defenseless. Without the Book of Shadows they couldn't stop any demons.

"We should get Leo to help us find Paige. This is no time for us to be split apart. There are strong, powerful demons who could kill any of us in a blink of an eye. LEO!" Piper glanced hopefully up at the ceiling, but nothing happend. "Where is Leo when we need him?" Piper panicked.

"He is probably out saving the Elders," Phoebe replied quickly, as her fingers skimmed through the rubble of books, the broken chair and knocked over, scratched up podium where Doyle and Paige had been sitting. She closed her eyes in concentration for a few minutes and then jerked her head up in alarm.

"Uh-oh…it looks like I have a premonition." Phoebe replied, standing up to dust herself off, her eyes wide with a look of terror on her delicate features.

"What did you see? Is it Paige?" Piper twisted her hands together nervously. Phoebe touched her hand to her head and then looked at the mess on the ground and then back at Piper with concern.

"Yes, it's Paige and she's with Doyle and Leo. They have been captured by the ugly Hoygle monsters. It's too horrible to think about." Phoebe shook her head with a look of disgust. "They are being tortured and their powers are zapped."

"We need to get to them as quickly as possible. Do you know where they are, Phoebe?"

"Oh I know where they are alright." Phoebe nodded as Piper stood in anticipation to hear her sister's answer. Phoebe sneakily pulled out the chair edge from behind her back and whacked Piper over the head with it and watched her sister black out and crash to the floor.

"But I'm not telling." Phoebe mocked with a laugh as she glanced down at her unconscious sister.

"Looks like it's time to take out the trash. Leo has been waiting for you and it isn't nice to leave him waiting all alone," Phoebe added as she grabbed her sister's arm and teleported her back to Wolfram and Hart.

**Back in Italy**

"What is everyone looking at? I'm as fit as a fiddle. It's not like I'm dead again. Come on, guys, we need to warn and rescue Angel and Faith. This is no time to just stand there and stare at me." Buffy was upset that everyone was treating her as if she were fragile. She was the Slayer and as far as she was concerned she felt great, maybe even stronger than usual.

"We were just in awe on how…um…great you look, Buff. We're just surprised at your quick recovery, right gang?" Xander smiled nervously at Buffy.

Everyone nodded on cue with fake smiles on their faces except for Spike.

"Bullocks! You know you have a lot of nerve, Slayer. After all you put me through. I thought you were dead again!" Buffy frowned, looking confused.

Spike shook his head. "Yeah, I found you in the basement unconscious. Believe me if I hadn't found you there you'd still be sitting on the cold floor, unconscious and alone. Your mates didn't even check on you. And now you want to save puss in boots and nancy boy? Bloody hell! Do you hate me that much that you would go back with him?" Buffy looked at Spike and then back at her friends stunned. She never heard Spike speak with such emotion in his voice since the Sunnydale apocalypse. It was a relief to see that he still had a soft spot for her over his hard facade.

"How moving! I see…so you want me to turn my back away from saving Angel and Faith just because you are in a jealous rage and have rescued me from the basement? Well I'm sorry, but I don't think you're getting any brownie points for that excuse, Spike. We're going to Los Angeles whether you like it or not and if you want to stay, then stay. Nobody is stopping you." Buffy replied firmly. She hated to sound so mean to Spike when he seemed to have saved her life, but at the same time she felt he was being selfish and inconsiderate of her duty as a Slayer. Spike glared at Buffy. It looked like going above and beyond for Buffy was not enough. Nothing he did was ever was good enough to impress her or win back her affections. Arguing through a series of conflicts was the only thing that ever stimulated their relationship.

"Is everyone packed?" Buffy cut the tense silence, looking around at everyone except for Spike.

"Checkerooni!" Xander grinned and gestured to the dozen of bags he was more or less half carrying and half dragging.

"That's great, but how on Earth are we going to get to Los Angeles? Steal a tug boat? No one is around at one in the morning," Dawn mentioned, scratching the back of her head as if that motion alone would hit her with an idea.

"That's where me and Paige come in, darlin'." Doyle winked at Dawn.

"We can teleport through time and space to Wolfram and Hart. You guys just have to grab onto our hands." Paige added, gesturing for everyone to gather around.

"Well beam me up Scotty! I always wanted to travel through time and space. But what happens if we let go?" Xander rambled, blushing as he grabbed onto Paige's hand.

"The whole point is to hold on for the ride, Xander." Willow laughed, playfully smacking him in the arm.

"Right…I knew that." Xander said with a goofy grin.

"Everyone grab onto our hands and Xander let us carry one of the bags so that those who can't hold our hands at least have something to hold onto while we orb to Los Angeles." Xander nodded at Paige and gave Doyle some bags to carry and Paige a few other bags to carry.

"How long does it take again?" Xander wondered, looking over at Doyle.

"Less than a few minutes, man," Doyle replied. Xander nodded enthusiastically, he hated long rides.

"Ready, darlin'?" Doyle turned to Paige.

"Ready!" Paige and Doyle concentrated, locked hands and combined their strength and power to orb everyone. Blue light sparkled above the gang as they disappeared from the small structured, mahogany room, leaving the room with a blue twinkling glow.

They entered a room that looked like an arena with beige tent like walls, white reflective lights and was filled with buzzing noises that grew louder and louder. The gang turned to see zombie like figures with green glowing eyes led by what appeared to be Kennedy heading towards Faith. Willow felt like she was in a trance when she saw Kennedy and stepped forward between Kennedy and Faith.

"Kennedy? Baby is that you?"

"Of course honey, who did you think it was?" Kennedy turned to Willow with green eyes and a glowing, eerie smile on her face as she started to step towards Willow to embrace her.

"Stop her, man," Doyle shouted towards Xander. Xander blinked back at Doyle with confusion.

Doyle dove in between the two girls to find his side burned by Kennedy's hands.

"No!" Buffy screamed as she kicked Kennedy across the face. The girl recovered like a rubber band. _Kennedy was an awkward fighter._ _Since when did she have such good reflexes?_ Buffy thought to herself. Well it didn't matter now. As far as Buffy was concerned, Kennedy no longer existed and if it was a fight these green looking girls wanted, it was a fight they were going to get.

Xander gently helped Doyle up and frowned at the strange looking girls. "No more Mr. Nice Guy," Xander shouted as he, Dawn, Willow and even Spike joined the fight with the two Slayers.

"Hey B! Where did you come from and how did ya get here?" Faith asked as she fought back to back with Buffy.

"Teleportation…you?" Buffy shouted through the screeching of the demons, as she kicked the short, green skinned,demon girl to the ground. The girl felt as hard as rock. It was almost like she were turning into rock. Buffy shook her foot from the rough sensation as the girl bounced back up to pounce on Buffy. Faith grabbed the girl around and swung her fist into the demon's face.

"Sweet! It seems like you were riding first class. I just took an air plane ride here from Boston. Thought that Angel needed help or I thought he said so on the phone anyway. Turns out it was a prank call." Faith shrugged as she swung the tall demon girl to the ground from behind her.  
"Wow...These girls are tough shit! Looks like they ate their wheaties this morning," Faith grinned.

"No kidding! So how is Angel-" Buffy turned to Faith, distracted for a moment. The tall, stalky demon girl pulled Buffy down and threw her across the room as if she weighed nothing.

Faith flipped into the air and side kicked the girl hard in the face.

"Like old times, eh B?" Faith grinned widely.

Buffy smiled as she gathered herself up from the cold, wet floor. Her smile faded as she saw Xander and Dawn being thrown to the floor by a bulky, green skinned demon girl.

Buffy flipped rapidly mutiple times through the air until she was over by her gang's side and kicked the girl between the eyes, which only kept the girl stunned momentarily. Buffy pushed off from the wall and swung her legs around the girl's neck tightly.

"Spike, get Dawn out of here, now!" Buffy shouted before being thrown hard down onto the floor and gasping in surprise. Spike nodded, but could not find the door. There was no escape to be seen. Spike kept Dawn away from the fight as he urged the green skinned looking girls off of Dawn by side swiping their faces, which only made some of the girls more angry as they recollected themselves from the ground, appearing to be more stronger than they were before Spike hit them. Paige could not orb out of the place with Dawn. The room seemed to suffocate her white lighter powers, but luckily kept her other witch powers intact.

Willow seemed to fend for herself pretty well by using magic with Paige's assistance to ward the green looking girls off by making a force field to protect Xander and Dawn.

Doyle courageously helped Faith and Buffy fight off the demons with a stake shooter, which only stunned the green looking girls for a few minutes, but distracted them enough to have the two Slayers send them screeching down to the floor.

"Where's Angel?" Doyle asked Faith.

"Don't know. I haven't really seen him since these goblin girls started to attack us. I don't think he wandered too far," Faith said between struggling with a tough, tall demon girl who kneed her in the thigh, leaving Faith wheezing on the floor.

"These chicks definitely seem to be high on the juice and shit. I haven't seen green skinned girls this strong since I lived in Sunnydale and I can tell ya these ain't the same chicks," Faith muttered between painful breaths. "So who is this knight in shining armor, B?"

"I'm Doyle. These girls ye seein' are not really girls anymore. They're turning into Hoygle demons who feed on human souls. They're after Angel and if we don't find him soon he'll be demon bait or worse he'll be Angelus again." Doyle exclaimed as his face morphed into his pointy demon form and he fought off the burly demon girl before it attacked Buffy.

"Wait a minute….you're Doyle the demon? No kidding! It's a small dimensional world after all." Faith slapped his back companionably as Doyle winced.

"I'm half demon and half human-" Doyle shook himself back into his human form and was cut off by Dawn's scream as Willow and Paige's force field melted away into the air and a huge and tall demon girl approached Dawn.

"Don't worry, Lil Bit, I've got it. No one can match the Big Bad." Spike stepped in front of Dawn, Xander and the witches as his face morphed into vampiric form for the first time since he entered the ghastly looking room. He grabbed the bulky demon girl's neck to crack it. The other Hoygle girl demons froze and ran into the white wall as the tall and bulky demon girl snapped her neck back and trudged along behind them and with a flash of white light the Hoygle girl demons disappeared.

"Now that was easy. I guess… " Xander coughed, spitting up blood.

"What made them run away like that?" Dawn questioned aloud.

"Don't know, darlin', but it will come back soon enough with more back up than ye can imagine." Doyle nodded as he squinted, looking for Angel through the white blinding light.

"Ye guys wait here while I find Angel."

"Wait, Doyle, we don't know if the demons actually disappeared or are hiding in the white mist. They're powerful and it's dangerous to go searching for Angel alone," Buffy grabbed onto his arm to stop him, but Doyle shrugged it off gently.

"Look ye need to stay put fer now and protect yer mates. I'm goin' ta be 'jus fine. Trust me." Doyle winked as he headed off into the foggy white light, disappearing from the gang's sight.

Angel felt like his body was stabbed with sharp objects. He could feel it in his body as he painfully held his side. It seemed like Faith had left him to defend for himself. So much for team work, Angel thought, irritatingly. One minute she is fighting by your side and then the next she is no where to be found. All he could remember was morphing into his vampiric form and kicking Kennedy's ass and then being surrounded by all the other demon girls who he beat one by one. He hated the thought of beating girls, but they didn't seem like real girls at all. They felt as strong as slayers and maybe more so because they felt like rock. He was sure that he hurt some of them because he heard them howl in pain, but they got back into the fight like they were in a wrestling match. Glaring and moving in a steady, but quick motion around Angel. Their skin looked like it was getting old and torn as well as bumpy and green. It tricked Angel's senses as he cut one of the girl demon's arms with an ax. The blood was black and red and had an odd smell to it. It wasn't quite human yet it wasn't demonic either. The bulky and tall demon girl's arm seemed to heal quickly without a scare. Quicker than any vampire or slayer healing, Angel remembered. Then there was a flash of bright light that blinded and jolted Angel, sending him to the ground. That's all he could remember when he opened his brown eyes. His body ached all over. He glanced up momentarily and then blinked at the white blinding light and saw a figure standing a few paces in front of him.

"Are ye alright, man?" a familiar voice asked as the figure stepped through the bright light to stand in front of Angel.

Angel froze in shock and shielded his hand above his eyes to gaze at his old friend. He blinked a few times and then shook his head. _I can't believe it. I must be dreaming,_ Angel thought as a single tear came down his cheek.

"Doyle?"


	17. Heartfelt Suspicions

**Chapter 17 – Heartfelt Suspicions**

Angel rubbed the back of his head as he stared at Doyle for a while. It seemed like he had a harder hit in the head than he thought. _Am I dead? Am I in heaven? This couldn't be right. I don't deserve to be in heaven. But if this isn't heaven then how can I be sure that this is really Doyle?_ Angel thought as suspicion entered and clouded his mind. Angel backed up a few paces. He definitely felt confused and unsure of what to believe. He could almost feel his heart slide into his throat, beating wildly. Wait…His heart was beating? Maybe this was all a dream or his imagination, but he had to be sure.

"Doyle is that really you?" Angel asked as Doyle helped him off of the floor. Angel could feel a solid arm help him up and sighed in relief that it was not a ghost.

"Aye, it's me." Doyle grinned as he wrapped Angel's arm around him so he could lean into Doyle. Angel felt stunned and confused.

"What happened? I mean how are you standing here in front of me in your mortal body unscarred?"

"Not too long after I died the angels that are called white lighters gave me back me mortal body called me a noble hero and gave me healin' powers."

"How did you know we were in trouble?" Angel asked, hissing in pain.

"That's the catch. The Powers That Be gave me a welcome back present. It appears I still have the head crackin' visions and that me demon side is still alive and kickin' too. It's like gamblin' 'cept ye getting more than ye wanted and ye can't take it back. I gotta vision that you and Faith were in trouble so I hopped on me new band wagon and brought some helpers ta help me fight off these nasty buggers." Doyle explained as they trudged along slowly across the room to find the rest of the gang.

"Do you know what these things are, Doyle?" Angel shifted from foot to foot awkwardly. Something did not seem right. He felt dizzy and worse yet he felt his phantom heart beating steadily in his chest.

"They're Hoylge demons, which are gargoyle demons that feed off 'o souls. They have the power of a vampire when it comes ta their strength, but can walk through sun light durin' the day time. They're ancient and I thought they were a myth until I had a vision 'o them attackin' you. I brought Buffy and the rest 'o the gang with me to fight them, but I'm 'fraid the demons took off ta find reinforcements ta finish us off. Hoylgles can only use human bodies fer so many hours 'fore they dispose them and find new ones ta make them stronger. When the mortal skin rots 'way and shows the demon's true grayish green colors they look fer new strong bait ta wrestle with and consume." Doyle struggled to keep Angel upright. The vampire seemed to become weaker by the minute.

"Does it have any other powers I should worry about?"

"What more could ta things possibly want 'sides stealin' souls and possessing bodies? It's a package deal." Doyle eyed Angel questioningly.

"How about restoring a vampire to human form?"

"Not possible fer them unless ye sold yer soul fer a good price on ebay, which would probably only make ye evil, not human. Who do ye think would do that to ye if there was no demon in sight to mix its blood with yours? Do ye remember anythin' before ye appeared to pass out?" Doyle sat Angel down and rested beside him, breathing deeply from half carrying Angel.

"All I can think of is that there was a flash of white light that jolted me into the ground. The light looked like it came from a different dimension and I'm almost positive that it was done intentionally to me. It tore through my body before I passed out. When I awoke I looked up again and the demon girls were gone and you were in their place." Angel said as he concentrated on the wall where the beam of light had been.

"Come on and lets find the group so we can all try to find a way out together. I don't know about you, man, but I'm over due fer a drink. I hear it callin' me name. Lets talk 'bout this o'er a cold one," Doyle suggested. Angel smiled weakly. Yep there was no doubt about it now. His old pal was back and ready for action. They shuffled across the room unaware of how far or close they were to the gang.

Across the room everyone kept an eye out for the demons and patiently waited for Doyle to return with Angel. The room grew cool and the bright thick life like light began to slightly thin out, but everything seemed to be deathly still and quiet except for the gang's hard breathing.

"Where are Doyle and Angel? Shouldn't they be here by now?" Dawn cut the silence, looking nervous.

"They're probably close. No worries!" Willow exclaimed as she cupped her hands and called out for Doyle and Angel. Nothing came back except for her desperate echo and a pounding against the walls. The pounding got louder and louder as if something or someone were trapped inside the walls.

"You know, Will, I'm not really in the mood for knock, knock jokes now. " Xander responded, with a jump.

"That wasn't me, Xand. It looks like we could be getting more company."

"Sounds like my Aunt Rita after her drink-a-thon. I really don't want to see who is on the other side." Xander grabbed Willow by the shirt and walked with her in front of him.

"Who's with me? Lets find a way out." Xander gestured for everyone to follow him.

"Wait up…wise guy. We don't have to run. We can take these bitches out with our bare hands." Faith blocked him, folding her arms.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think this girl is right. Some of these girl demons are as short as lil girl scouts. It should be a snap." Spike grinned, watching Xander's face loose its color.

"Yeah right, like ginger snaps. We're toast. We all should just head off before she blows." Xander muttered, looking back at the white wall.

"Aw…someone is afraid of girls." Faith mocked Xander and made a pouting face.

"He sounds more like a girl," Spike joked, laughing loudly as Buffy whacked him hard onto his ass.

"Cut it out Spike! And Faith get real here. I'm with Xander on this one. It's best at all costs to avoid them. The demons will just distract us from finding a way out." Buffy huffed.

"What about finding Lover Boy and Doyle, B? Or are you going to leave them here all alone?" Faith raised one of her eyebrows. _Uh-ha! Finally caught her off guard,_ Faith thought proudly as she saw Buffy jerk her head around, appearing momentarily alarmed.

"We'll look for them while we try to discover the exit to this circus. It's all good." Buffy replied with a phoney reassuring smile.

"Why don't we just take Tinkerbell?" Spike asked, taunting Paige by pulling on her ponytail like a school boy.

"Good idea, Spike. Maybe you could fly her over this pirate ship," Buffy folded her arms, with a threatening look in her eyes.

"Patches over here looks like he could fit the part better if he didn't look like he was going to pee in his tights," Spike laughed, nipping Buffy's ear as she shoed him away. Xander blushed with anger. Paige just smiled and put a reassuring arm on his shoulder.

"I believe in you, Xanman. You're the Pan," Paige winked, smiling brightly at him.

"That's right I'm the Pan. So back off Hook cause the Pan is ready for action," Xander smiled proudly, standing tall next to Spike. Spike rolled his eyes.

The group wondered further ahead, squinting to find an exit as the banging became more distant.

"Paige, use your new telepathic ability to contact Doyle. I'm sure you will get some kind of reading." Willow suggested.

Paige closed her eyes and concentrated hard until she came to see Doyle and a disheveled young looking man beside him, which she assumed was Angel.

_Doyle! Can you hear me? Where are you? _

_I couldn't really tell ya, darlin'. It seems like we're in the middle of the room. I'm not sure though._

_Say that again…I couldn't quite hear you._

_I said I don't really know –_

It was almost as if their connection was blocked and cut off by static and a tiny voice entered both of their minds saying:

_One's suffering may be one's delight. There will be blood shed tonight._

Paige froze. Everyone turned to her in anticipation.

"Well? What's wrong?" Dawn's eyes were wide with wonder.

"I can't reach him. Something is breaking into our thoughts and not letting me enter his thoughts. I think we need to split up and find them. I know this sounds crazy, but it may work." Paige shrugged with a concerned look on her face. She wasn't sure if she should tell the others of the voice's message. They had bigger problems right now.

* * *

"What is it, Doyle?" Angel asked, bewildered. 

"I can't reach the gang. Something is cutting me off from them. Whatever it is sends its luv and regrets to us personally via me mind." Doyle looked disturbed and tried to pick up the pace, dragging Angel along with him.

"We gotta get outta here before all hell breaks loose and I'm not talkin' in a metaphoric way either."

"What about Buffy and the rest of the group? Can't we try to find them?"

"No time. We need ta find a way outta this hell hole quickly." Doyle carefully half carried and dragged Angel as fast as he could to the other side of the never ending room, opposite from Buffy and the rest of the group.

"Use yer vampire senses and try to pick up on where they might be and see if ye can find us an exit." Doyle replied, his breath quickening. Angel concentrated, but could sense nothing. His vision appeared to be more blurry and his sense of smell seemed to be lost.

"I can't, Doyle. Something doesn't feel right. I feel like I'm a human again."

"Good god, man, this isn't good. It's perfect timing fer becoming human. The Powers definitely have a wicked sense o' humor. How are we supposed ta get outta here?" Doyle muttered, searching frantically for a way out.

Angel shrugged and then sighed. Doyle was beginning to sound as sarcastic as Cordy. Doyle noticed Angel pause in reflection.

"What?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just wondering. Lend me your bow."

"Are ye crazy? That's the only weapon of protection we have at this moment!" Angel grabbed the bow quickly from Doyle.

"But I don't see…" Angel covered Doyle's mouth with his hand to silence him. Angel took the bow and threw it high into the air and heard a click and then a crash. Angel ducked, tugging Doyle down with him as the bow slipped down with a pile of glass. Doyle glanced up and saw a secret door behind the cracked light.

"That could work too. How did ye-" Doyle's eyes widened in surprise as he picked up his bow, placing it inside his brown, leather coat.

"Senior Partners don't make things easy. A regular door can be bogus or if it's real than it has more dreadful surprises than a Jack-in-the-box. You have to watch your step. Certain traps may seem dangerous while other ways may be easy and safe, but be aware of the optical illusions. They can kill you quicker than a demon can blink an eye. I'll go first into the door and then I'll help you up." Doyle frowned, studying Angel.

"Ye don't even have the strength to walk a few paces... How ye goin' ta climb up there?" Angel grabbed a wired rope from his duster and shot it up onto the door.

"Where did ya get that gadget?" Angel looked down at Doyle with a guilty look upon his face.

"On second thought I don't want ta know." Doyle shuttered. Angel swung the rope down to Doyle. Doyle looked at the rope as if it were a vermin and then sighed as he took it and climbed up.

"Do ye think Buffy will find this spot?" Doyle muttered as Angel pulled him into the tunnel.

"No. Chances are this door will disappear within minutes. We need to get moving quickly."

"Right, man. After you, ye know the way." Doyle gulped as they began to crawl through the dark, cool tunnel.

* * *

Buffy shook her head at Paige. 

"No can do, cookie. We are sticking together in order to find them, even if it's going to kills us." Xander groaned.

"Buff, lets leave the word 'kill' out of it, please. I don't want you to invite anymore demons to our little groupie."

Spike growled at Xander.

"Take a hike, Dr. Evil." Xander gave Spike a dirty look.

"That is just about ENOUGH guys!" Buffy shouted, her voice echoing off the walls.

"Buffy's right we're getting no where. Well actually…it kind of looks like we're in the middle of no where. Where are we? Does anybody know?" Xander looked around confused. "Wow I think we have been here a few seconds ago. We're definitely making progress. Can everybody give me a WOO-HOO?" Xander's voice echoed the last word like it sprung from the mountains."Echoing is so cool," Xander chuckled to himself, momentarily forgetting about the demons they just fought.

"Xander, keep it down. You don't want your voice leading the demons back to us, do you?" Willow turned to her friend annoyed.

"Sorry, Will." Xander made a zip motion to his lips.

"Xander's actually right. We have been wandering in the same spot for awhile. I know I shouldn't be asking this, but can you help us find an exit with magic, Will?" Dawn asked, shyly.

"Well it appears to be our last resort, so I suppose it wouldn't harm anything." Willow started to clear her mind and chanted softly in Latin until she finally came across a clearing through the thick, bright light. Everyone sighed with relief as they approached what appeared to be three doors.

"This kind of reminds me of a game show that I used to watch when I was a kid. The Price is Right or something like that," Paige replied thoughtfully examining the doors. "I used to be a pro at guessing the prices." Paige shrugged. "I'd try this one." Paige pointed to a brown ordinary wooden door.

"Spike, you should do the honors. Since-"

"I'm a vampire and it wouldn't matter too much if I got hurt. Is that it, pet? Is there anything else that you want, Slayer? Maybe a back massage or a good kick in the ass?"

"I'd choose kicking him in the ass, B." Faith joked as Spike gave her a dirty look before he turned to open the door. As soon as Spike walked into the doorway his body caught on fire and sunlight flew from the doorway like he just stepped outside. He scampered back as quick as he could and dropped to roll out the fire. His flesh was hot and burnt, but the pain soon disappeared after he hit the floor.

"That's kind of odd. I didn't see any sunlight out there," Willow pondered aloud as she entered the door only to be attacked by Warren's corpse. Willow struggled and choked under Warren's steal like grip.

"Hello, witch! Miss me?" Warren laughed, his skin falling off bit by bit all over Willow.

Buffy and Dawn ran into the door to help Willow only to be out of reach altogether as Caleb and Glory appeared out of no where and started to attack them with vast speed. Buffy tried to fight back, but could not move. Nobody seemed to be able to escape.

"Help, Faith! You need to get us out of here! Our worst enemies and past are taking control of us. Please!" Buffy grunted, feeling crushed with a sharp pain flooding through her body.

Faith nodded and ran in only to see herself blocking the path to Buffy, Dawn and Willow.

"I'm not a killer anymore! Get the hell outta my way, you double-crossing bitch." Faith shoved herself out of way and grabbed Buffy, Dawn and Willow by the arms and swung them out of the door. The images of the past disappeared as Xander looked upon Faith with a newfound admiration. Paige looked away in embarrassment.

"There's nothing like telling yourself what to do," Xander nodded to Faith as he rubbed Paige's shoulder reassuringly. "I'd say that door is as good as history in our case." Xander laughed nervously as he slammed the door.

The two other doors were quite evil looking with green slime on the right door and demon guts on the left.

"Hmm…guts or slime. How welcoming. That's a toughie. What would you choose, Paige?" Xander smiled flirtatiously towards Paige.

Paige shook her head and looked down, biting her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"How about we take both?" Dawn chimed in, feeling the doors with her fingers.

"Good idea. We should separate." Buffy nodded in agreement with her sister.

"Say that again! Huh?" Xander exclaimed, with a disgusted look on his face. Even after years of killing demons he still felt like it was his first time.

"We're going to separate. Spike, you, Faith and Paige take the demon gut door and Willow, Xander, Dawn and me will take the slime door." Buffy shrugged indifferently.

"It's like Ying or Yang…whatever! Ready?"

Spike and Faith nodded as they both kicked the doors open.

"Good luck." Buffy whispered to Faith. Faith nodded as they all headed into the two different doors at the same time.

* * *

**Back in the Wolfram and Hart Basement**

Phoebe grinned as she fastened her sister into a separate laser cage from Leo. Things were definitely looking up in their plans with Piper and Leo out of the way. Paige was another matter that Phoebe had a feeling would be harder to manage.

"The guests have arrived, Cole. They're so tired from their long trip." Phoebe replied with a laugh.

"So they have arrived. You are just glowing, my love, but something tells me you are upset about something." Cole stepped towards Phoebe with his hand cupping her jaw, as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"I can't detect or find Paige." Phoebe looked down, but Cole lifted her face up.

"That's all in good time, my sweet. We'll be able to find her. Don't you worry about anything. By the time the sleepy heads wake up we will all be able to celebrate." Cole massaged her neck and skimmed his fingers through her thick hair and bent down to kiss Phoebe's sweet lips.

"Can I play with the animals? Can I Daddy?" Drusilla burst in out of no where from behind Cole, clapping her hands with glee.

"Oh, joy. I forgot. Medusa is here. How lovely," Phoebe muttered under her breath as Cole broke the kiss.

"Not now, sweet pea. We need them to rest. You can enjoy them when they awake, okay?" Cole grinned, patting Dru playfully on the head. Dru rolled her head back and forth in Cole's hand and started to purr, her eyes closed like she were sucking up the pleasure moment by moment.

Suddenly her head jerked back as she turned around in circle and jumped back and forth as if she were following an invisible victim.

"Open and shut, open and shut. Where do you turn? Open and shut, open and shut, someone will learn." Dru clapped her hands as if she were opening and shutting a door and then laughed at her game.

"What does my fair dark princess see?" Cole turned her around slowly to face him.

Dru tilted her head back and paused and put her finger to her lips.

"Shhh…they'll hear you. Poor monsters. Snap! Crackle! Snap! Crackle!" Dru's smile faded from her face into a frown.

"He reeks like roasted tuna fish. Naughty boy! He needs to be taught a lesson from his mommy dearest." Dru shook her head. "Glow worms are tickling his insides like flashlights. He puts me to shame." Dru fumed.

"It's Spike. He has been fighting off and hurting our new baby Hoygles. He's here with the Slayers and their friends. We may get more than we bargained for, my sweet,." Cole tickled the back of Phoebe's neck. Phoebe smiled, putting her arms around Cole's neck.

"No more waiting. I want to bring my baby home. To stay with me again," Drusilla's beady eyes reflected her malicious thoughts.

"So be it, Dru. We will find your playmate. Then we can all be like one big happy family." Cole put his arms around Phoebe and Drusilla and pulled them close to him.

"What about the others?" Phoebe hissed.

"Our older Hoygles have it under control. It's only a matter of time before the battle begins. The order will be sent and then the Hellmouth will smile again." Cole grinned darkly as his eyes glowed with fire.

Drusilla put her arms around herself and rocked slowly back and forth to an unheard melody.

"Boom goes the light. No more power for him at night." Drusilla smiled eerily as she hugged Miss Edith to her chest tightly. The rising of an old line of evil was finally about to be set free around them.


	18. First Thing is first

**Chapter 18 – First Thing is first**

"I think we have a winner!" Fred exclaimed, sighing with relief at her computer. Gunn, Wes, and Lorne stopped researching and walked over to Fred with curiosity.

"What did you find?" Wes asked, affectionately squeezing Fred's shoulders.

"Good news is that no demons carry the power to blow up offices and mimic voices onto voice mail, but the bad news is that we may be dealing with something that is beyond any demon that we have successfully defeated." Fred explained, browsing through the demon and apocalypse sites. Silence fell temporarily on the group as they anticipated more from Fred.

"What?"

"You didn't fill us in on whom or what that bad thing may be, my dear," Wes prompted. Fred blushed, it was a busy day and her mind was like a slow clock with the wheels turning backwards.

"Well as far as bad news goes this thing is stronger than any demon put together. It's the -"

"First Evil," Lorne and Fred replied simultaneously.

"I had a feeling that the office disaster and the prank calls were leading up to something, but I just wasn't expecting it to come this soon. It looks like we're going to have to call Angel cakes on this one, folks. It could get real ugly. Once the chaos spreads then we are in for some nasty fighting." Lorne shook his head and heaved out a great sigh.

Wesley's and Gunn's eyes widened with realization.

"Of course. The First can change his voice into anyone who has died or is technically dead. Why didn't I think of that before? We must be on guard." Wesley loosened his neck tie, nervously.

"So what about these demons? What is their plan of destruction? I mean the First has to work with powerful minions, right? Does anyone even have a clue on what these things are?" Gunn folded his arms, feeling desperate for action.

"We don't know yet, but I believe Faith and Angel might have an idea since they have been hunting for answers in the building." Fred replied grabbing her coat to walk out the door.

"I think it is much safer if we called, my dear. I gave Angel a cell phone." Wesley insisted, grabbing onto Fred's arm to stop her.

Fred turned and nodded, handing Wesley her cell phone to call Angel. Ever since the massacre in Angel's office, the Angel Investigations have been using their cell phones so that the Wolfram and Hart Firm would not trace their calls. It was a security measure that seemed to reassure them immensely. Wesley dialed the number and waited as the ringing sounded in his ears.

The Fur Elise song filled the tunnel as Angel and Doyle worked their way through it. Doyle's head whirled around at the sound.

"What ta heck was that?" Doyle frowned.

"My cell phone. Looks like they found something." Angel reached for his duster pocket.

"Since when do ya use cell phones?"

"Do you assume I am going to live in the dark ages all my life?"

"Well…yeah. I never thought of ye as a technology wizard."

Angel shrugged slightly. "I buckled down a bit and decided that these small phones would work like a charm when it came to emergencies. In any case I don't have to find a pay phone like Superman anymore." Doyle glanced at Angel skeptically.

"Okay, fine. Cordy made me buy one. She said it was the best way to get me into the twenty-first century. I have to admit these things can be a pain in the butt to figure out at times."

Doyle nodded and grinned. Only Cordelia Chase could persuade the Dark Avenger to give into current technology.

Angel struggled to reach for the phone in his pocket and then slipped and crashed down into another room. Doyle coughed and waved his hand to get rid of the dust and glanced down at Angel from the broken hidden door.

He dropped down next to Angel. Angel winced in pain.

"I think I broke my back." Angel grimaced.

"Stay still and hold on. Don't flinch 'way from me." Doyle whispered glancing around the room to make sure it was secure. Doyle lifted up Angel's shirt and peeked at Angel's bruised scars. Doyle laid his hands over Angel and seeped his healing power into Angel. Blue air sparkled and consumed the wound until it was thoroughly healed.

Angel got up slowly and looked up at Doyle in awe.

"It's gone. That was incredible! How did you do that?"

"It's 'jus one of the many mysteries of bein' a white lighter." Doyle smiled, his eyes glowing brightly.

"You shine and you healed me. I don't think angels are allowed to heal demons." Angel frowned.

"I'm far from an angel," Doyle revealed his demon side to prove his point and then shook himself back into human form. "Besides you're me friend and if what I did goes against the rules then so be it. Are ye goin' ta get the phone?" Doyle asked with a laugh. Angel smiled weakly and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Buzzing entered Angel's ear. "Must be out of range or something." Angel frowned, putting his phone back into his duster pocket.

Doyle looked around the room. The room was spacey with a few cream leather coaches, an oval coffee table, a fridge, golden walls and one small window with green curtains blocking the sun. Doyle crashed into the sofa with exhaustion, his feet up and his hands behind his head.

"Wonder what's in the fridge," Angel thought aloud.

"Ah…wouldn't hurt ta look," Doyle leaned forward and peaked inside the medium sized fridge and scrunched up his face in disgust.

"They have yogurt, lamb's head, pig intestines, demon eyes and human hearts. This is what ta rich and powerful live on? Glad I wasn't invited as a dinner guest," Doyle searched aimlessly through the fridge until he finally found what he wanted.

"Jackpot! Corona will do me fine, I guess. Ye think they would have more 'o a variety though. Want some?" Angel lifted his hand and shook his head. He zoned out on a vase full of run down roses. Red and armed with thorns. Sweet, but dangerous.

"What's wrong, mate?" Doyle asked, sensing Angel's tension as he took another swig of beer.

"It's a dream I had of roses. The end is coming.Roses represent passion and hatred. I remember from my days of being Angelus. It's the lust to kill. Chaos only needs a drop of blood and then all hell will break loose again like it did in Sunnydale." Angel moved uncomfortably on the coach. Doyle placed his finished bottle on the coffee table and looked deeply at Angel.

"Ye saw it too?" Doyle sat thoughtfully in silence for a moment and then quickly got up off the coach. His eyes were glassy like a crystal pond. Angel could see his friend's emotions suddenly shift. Doyle had a way of changing his moods quickly and you could see it clearly through his eyes.

"We need to talk ta the Oracles. They're the only ones with the answers ta our questions."

"We don't have any gifts." Angel replied, checking his pockets.

"We'll 'jus make it a quick visit. Easy come, easy go. If there are any consequences then we'll deal with it." Doyle took the ingredients out of his pockets and mixed them around until a bright light came from the back wall.

"See you on the other side." Angel nodded towards Doyle as they both jumped into the bright light.

* * *

"How many corridors have we turned? I swear we're lost. We should have found the main lobby by now." Paige complained, gazing down the dimly lit hallway. 

"Hold your knickers on, Glinda. The place is big. We're probably on our way for another round of the Price is Right or maybe Jeopardy," Spike joked.

"I'll take 'Where are we?' for five hundred," Faith shot back, laughing.

"Guys, this is no time to be laughing. Back in the white room I got a message from an anonymous voice that blocked my call to Doyle and told me that we are in for a lot of blood tonight. It's dangerous and is a matter of life and death." Paige confessed, ringing her hands around nervously.

"Relax chica. You must have powers if you teleported here. It's no biggie." Faith wrapped a casual arm around Paige.

"Well about that…You see I can orb only a short way here." Paige demonstrated her teleporting power and orbed ten feet away. Faith laughed, clapping Paige's shoulder. Paige winced at her shoulder.

"Looks like your Tinkerbell powers are diminishing, pet. Should we clap and jump up and down chanting that we believe in fairies?" Spike suggested with a grin.

"We don't have much time before the tide comes in. I'm serious! We may be looking at possibly watching our friends dying." Paige frowned, folding her arms, looking impatiently towards both Faith and Spike.

"I'm sure that Nancy Boy and his side kick Blue Pin Cushion Head are taking care of it like good little heroes." Spike muttered halfheartedly.

"Yeah or B and her team of secret agents are on the prowl for the next green goblin that appears." Faith shrugged with a grin.

"I have to get to my sisters. They may be in trouble." Paige stormed past Faith, looking clearly upset. Faith side stepped in front of her and put a hand gently on Paige's shoulder.

"Look P, I'm…sorry. We'll find them. We'll find B, the gang and your sisters. I promise. We just need to find a way out of this maze, got it?" Paige shook her head slowly. Faith smiled and companionably patted Paige on the back. Paige winced again, but Faith just grinned.

"Right," Paige replied skeptically.

"Spike can get us through this place. He's a big, strong, lad," Faith mimicked Spike's cockney English accent.

"Thanks for your words of wisdom, luv." Spike grunted as he suddenly stopped walking.

"What is it, oh poor, pitiful, soulful vampire?" Faith shoved Spike aside, but could see nothing.

"Do you hear that?" Spike asked, covering Faith's mouth to get a read on the voice.

"No, but then again I'm not a pathetic, soulful vampire like yourself. What do you think it is?" Faith questioned. Spike concentrated again and shrugged.

"Bullocks! I swore I heard some girl talking. Looks like we have some sort of life form not too far away, eh pet?" Spike turned to look at Paige. Paige was gone.

"Where did she go?" Faith frowned. "She couldn't have gone far with her dinky powers."

"No, I don't think she intentionally left us, luv. Look over here," Spike pointed out at a piece of silky purple torn fabric.

"It's a part of P's shirt. How could someone have taken her when there was not a thing or person in sight? Your voice came from the opposite direction, right?"

"Yeah. Bloody hell! Some poofter must have thrown its voice. Nice trick. I can't believe it got me." Faith frowned at Spike.

"It got me too, whatever it was. We better go find her. If B shows up I don't want to be held responsible for loosing the little witch."

"Good idea, Slayer. You are actually starting to make sense. Lets separate. She couldn't have gone far. You take the left and I'll take the right. We'll meet somewhere in the middle." Faith nodded her head towards Spike's direction.

"Right…You'll find us with your downright sexy vampire senses. Good point. I'll see ya later then, lover," Faith grinned smacking Spike's butt before she trotted towards the opposite corridor.

* * *

"What now?" The male Oracle asked, looking down upon Angel and Doyle. 

"Easy man, their bite is worse than their bark," Doyle whispered patting Angel's shoulder and nodding his head towards the Oracles.

"You're going to make me do all the talking?" Angel tilted his head to the side observing Doyle inching away from the Oracles. "I thought this was your idea." Angel whispered.

"It is…was. You see…I owe them." Angel grabbed Doyle by the collar to stop him from retreating.

"You know you could have warned me before we entered the lions' den." Angel folded his arms, feeling annoyed.

"I sorta forgot. I didn't know I was goin' to be brought back ta life. Can ya forgive an old friend?" Doyle smiled nervously.

"Sure. Why not? I will if we get through this without the price on our heads. You know now that you have a second chance at life you may want to rethink that old lifestyle of yours," Angel suggested quietly. Doyle shrugged. Angel lifted an eyebrow, his lips pressed together in a disapproving manner.

"Fine, I promise. I'll speak with them, but ye have ta seek their approval. Give me an opening, ya know. After you," Doyle waved him over to the Oracles. Angel sighed. Some things never changed. He was now going to have to play peace keeper between Doyle and the Oracles because of the gifts Doyle owed them.

"Well, well. It is the noble warrior and the beggar." The female Oracle forced a smile.

"That's a bit harsh. I did suffer tremendously and sacrificed me life fer the likes o' saving others." Doyle smiled weakly, his eyes mirroring fear, but glittered with what appeared to be hope. The male Oracle clapped loudly with half a smile on his shiny gold face.

"We will see about that. Have you brought us anything?" The male Oracle asked curiously.

"No. Not really. Don't have anything that would be to your approval," Angel cut in.

"Then I'm afraid we can tell you nothing. That disappoints me, but I think we may have other plans for you both." The female Oracle's eyes turned hazy as a burst of light ripped through them.

Angel dodged for cover, tucking Doyle under his arm. The light felt close and was full of heat like fire. Suddenly music filled the room. The blazing light crept closer to Doyle and Angel as they rolled over for cover.

Angel quickly and carefully took the phone out of his duster.

"Yeah. Hello?"

"Angel? Are you okay? We've been trying to reach you for hours. Listen we think we solved the mystery to your massacre in the office and the voice on the phone. It's not a regular demon. We believe something big is about to happen," Wesley announced quickly over the earpiece.

"I know what your talking about. I –" Angel protected Doyle and himself with his duster as another bolt of light flashed from the male Oracle this time.

"Angel is everything alright?" Wesley waited for an answer. There was a long pause.

"Like it always is, Wes. I'm taking care of it, don't worry," Angel muttered into the phone.

"Where are you?"

"Don't worry about it, okay? How's everybody else doing at the office? Is everyone okay?"

"We're fine. Why do you ask?" Wesley responded with shock.

"Demons have attacked the firm. They're Hoygles and are gargoyle demons that can look and sound like humans. It's a long story. I'll tell you as soon as I get back-"

"Angel?"

"Yes?"

"The First is back and is more powerful than we can ever imagine. The First Evil has been the source of the massacre and the voice. It's coming back and has brought minions."

"The Hoygles! It is bringing us into another Hellmouth battle. I had a feeling it was more than just a dream. I'll be back at the office as soon as I can," Angel promised and then hung up. The lightning beams from the Oracles had stopped.

"Doyle, what's happening?" Angel turned to Doyle. Doyle looked at his phone and then back at the Oracles.

"Seems like we have somethin' ta give 'em after all," Doyle smiled with relief.

"What an unusual tool. What is it?" The male Oracle gazed on with curiosity.

"It's a way of contacting to the outside world. It's called a cell phone." Angel answered swiftly.

"Lets see it!" The female Oracle nodded as it flew from Angel's hands. Angel turned to Doyle. Doyle shrugged. "Can't have 'em all, man."

"Ask your questions. Time is precious so you may want to do it quickly," the male Oracle suggested, folding his arms. Angel nodded towards Doyle. Doyle sighed. It looked like he had to speak after all.

"Are we havin' an apocalypse?"

"Yes. Stronger and more fierce than any other before it." The female Oracle nodded gravely.

"Not one, but two cities have connected evil crests that will soon open to reveal death," The male Oracle added waving his arm over Angel's and Doyle's head.

"How and why did Angel become human when the Powers need him ta most?"

The female Oracle looked up and lifted up her hand gracefully and shrugged.

"How is uncertain. The Powers did not do this and no demon has exchanged blood with him. The power of the old warrior has been taken because someone wants to test him." The male Oracle answered. "You have one more question. Choose wisely."

"Can we save everyone?" Doyle responded quickly, his breath caught as he shuttered. The Oracles looked up, paused and sighed wearily as they looked into Doyle's and Angel's eyes.

"You can only save those who choose to be saved. We cannot reveal who will perish and who will not. The future is for you both to decide." The female Oracle lifted her hand as if to reach out to them and then folded it back down next to her.

"The plague of infection grows strong. Leave us," The male Oracle waved his hand as Doyle and Angel flew back into the spacious room.

"Are ye ready to fight this good fight, man?" Doyle steadied himself with the coach's armrest, rolling his burnt shoulder back as he gave Angel a half smile.

"In a heart beat, Doyle. Let the games begin," Angel nodded, his cheek bruised and red. They shook hands to renew their promise to protect the innocent.


	19. When Hell Breaks Loose

**Chapter 19 – When Hell Breaks Loose**

_Bloody Hell, I swear I can sense the witch. She's been hurt and unconscious._ Spike thought, smelling the trail of Paige's blood. Concentrating Spike followed the scent of the blood. It was like a beacon to a more dangerous area of the building. Spike could sense the darker force of evil as well as something familiar that was pulling him closer like a magnet. He could smell something beyond the blood. It smelt sweet with a touch of wildness to it. It was rose perfume. Spike froze in his tracks.

"You look lost, my sweet William," a familiar voice sang out from the shadows.

"What are you doing here Drusilla?" Spike rolled his eyes, annoyed. _It was clear that Dru was on a mission. Who was she working for this time? Did she kill or hurt Paige?_ Spike thought suspiciously examining Dru's every move as she circled him like a vulture. His skin tingled as Dru ran her hands up and down his chest, tickling and scratching him with her dark blue nails.

"Playing hide and go seek. Tag you're it," Dru whispered near Spike's ear licking at it and laughing wildly as she ran down the hall until they were close to a corridor that seemed to lead down to the basement. Spike followed her to the spot glimpsing her dark, sparkly, mischievous eyes and her red stained mouth.

Spike grabbed Dru by the hair. She was toying with him again and he had a feeling Dru was part of the reason that Paige was missing.

"Where is the witch, Dru? Did you eat her?" Spike boomed, shoving Dru into the wall and trapping her. Dru grinned at Spike's stroke of violence.

"She disappeared like a bird shot out of the sky by dark hunters. BANG!" Dru stabbed her finger into Spike's chest. "No more sweet song, trapped in a cage." Drusilla wagged her finger back and forth.

Spike's eyes darkened with anger as he grabbed Dru forcefully by the face, her chin in his rough hands.

"Where did they take her?" Spike urged, trying to get Dru's attention as she licked the blood from her bottom lip. Drusilla slowly started to glance up, her eyes as cold as stone as she lifted her finger and put it against Spike's lips. Spike's self control took the backseat as he licked her finger.

"My boy needs something to eat." Drusilla sang soothingly, brushing back Spike's hair and nibbling down his neck. Spike suddenly took a step back. Buffy filled his mind. Buffy's sweet smell, her smile, her kiss and her sparkling eyes. Spike sighed. _He couldn't turn on his mission. Could he?_

"Slayer turns you to mush. Soft little puppy who is a slave to her every command. Jump, hop and skip! No treat unless baby turns them all to dust. My poor boy is lost. She cannot help you. Only I can help you, my luv," Drusilla chanted, her face crumbling as she looked at Spike. Spike put a hand on Drusilla's face, but she just jerked her head to the side. Spike walked in front of her and gazed down at her glassy, enchanting eyes. He carefully stepped closer to her and gathered her closely into his arms and dug his fingers into her dark, glossy hair, caressing her face. Drusilla buried her face into Spike's shoulder and sobbed. Spike did not know if it was an act or not. _Many times Drusilla came back to him only to use him for her own purposes and to throw him away when she felt she was done with him. What makes this time any different? She was distracting him from his mission on finding Paige._

"Dru just take me to the girl. No more games," Spike firmly commanded with a sigh.

Drusilla's shoulders sank as she lowered herself onto the floor. Spike frowned as he curiously crouched down beside her.

"She poisoned our love. Now you can't see. Your eyes are plucked from their sockets. She has your eyes, but no more. You belong on the dark side of the moon, next to me," Drusilla crooned as he stared into her enchanting, mysterious, wild eyes. She dove into his arms and kissed him with full blown passion. The kiss was steamy as she pulled away slowly. Her finger nails were pressed into his shoulders painfully, but all he could feel was the intensity of the kiss. The sting feeling in his arm only added to the fire he felt consume him.

Spike gathered her into his arms and swung her below him as he gathered her skirts up and kissed down her body until he finally reached her lips again. The world as Spike once knew it seemed hazy. He forgot about everything. All he could see was what Drusilla was making him feel. He couldn't think. His vulnerability lied with Drusilla.

Dru laughed crazily as he massaged her hips to match his rhythm. Devouring each other, they let go and pounced like animals driving each other like there was no end. When they were through Spike turned over onto his back smiling greedily. Drusilla pulled him toward her so he was facing her side by side.

"Stay with me, my Spike. Don't leave me my sweet William."

"Dru, luv, that was brilliant, but I- "

"We're soul mates, Spike."

Spike gazed at Drusilla sitting still in the darkness. He felt confused and off guard by Drusilla's comment. Drusilla stood there loving him when Buffy had kept him waiting in the side lines for so long, even after he saved the world with her. He seemed to rely on Buffy's approval while she relied on his protection. She believed in him when nobody else did in Sunnydale. Could he leave Buffy? He wasn't sure he could live with or without Buffy, but Drusilla had been his first love. Spike didn't know who the love of his existence was in the long run. His head and dead heart were screaming two different things making the answer hard to point out. He still felt light headed and giddy from making love with Drusilla. Was it making love or just pure lust? He was clueless about that topic, but all of his existence Drusilla was there for him. He closed his eyes as Drusilla caressed his face. Spike let go of his thoughts and let everything slip away as he kissed Drusilla gently on the lips.

"Buffy, I love you." Spike absentmindedly whispered, leaning his head against Dru's hand.

"I love you too, Spike." With part of Cole's powers Drusilla's voice changed into Buffy's voice as she put her hand over his chest momentarily closing her eyes. A golden glow surfaced under his chest as Drusilla lunged into Spike to pull out the spark that started to fleck light and melt into Drusilla's hand. Spike shook and heaved as he passed out crashing onto the ground.

"Bad boys don't cry," Drusilla giggled as she let the sparks flow out of her hand.

* * *

Paige's vision was blurry as she started to adjust to the darker room. _Where are Faith and Spike? _She thought as she tried to get up from the hard, cool ground. Paige winced as she touched the bump on her head. Blood streamed down her shoulder and her right sleeve seemed to be ripped into shreds. Paige looked around and found herself imprisoned in a bright laser beamed cage with Piper and Leo next to her. 

"We promise that Angel and Spike are no longer a part of the problem, Sir," A young man with a suit on and a brief case in his hand confirmed.

"Please Lyndsey, call me Cole Turner," Cole smiled slyly.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Turner. The Senior Partners send their gratitude," Lyndsey smiled, shaking Cole's hand firmly.

"I'm sure they do." Cole gestured for Phoebe to come over to him. "Send them my gratitude too," Cole winked at Phoebe. Phoebe nodded as she flicked her hand at Lyndsey and handcuffed him.

"What the hell is going on?" Lilah, Lyndsey's partner asked as she was handcuffed beside him.

"I'm sending them my gratitude by giving you both the honor of binding the business contract," Cole replied. "Take this as a compliment. You're blood will be the appetizer before our main course," Cole clapped his hands together joyfully.

"We got Angel and Spike out of your way and captured the girl. Why are you doing this to us?" Lilah questioned.

"Because I can, I am the First Evil. I can do anything I want. Thanks to you I no longer have powerful soulful vampires against me. Look on the bright side you can stay alive long enough at least to see hell starting to open up." Lyndsey and Lilah tried to jerk out of the cuffs, but could not move their bodies. Their bodies were frozen in place above the dark bull crest and sweat dripped off their foreheads. "Phoebe, will you do the honors?" Cole handed her an ancient looking gold bull inscribed knife and Phoebe grinned, a mischievous look on her features. She came up to Lyndsey and Lilah and started to knick and torture them first and then cut deeper making patterns with her knife. Lyndsey and Lilah stared in soundless shock as their blood ran off the knife and touched the crest. Dark, greenish gray looking largely built demons clawed their way out of the crest with their jaws dropping showing sharp teeth as they grinned evilly and stretched as if they have just woken up from a long nap.

"That's it my Hoygles. Find some human companions and look for your elder ancestors. Suck the life out of whoever gets in your way," Cole boomed as the demons piled up the stairs eagerly.

"What do we do now with them?" Phoebe smiled, hugging Cole beside her.

"Give it time. They'll be dead in no time. Right now I think you should find Drusilla and Spike for me. See that they make it back here safely," Cole commanded.

Phoebe nodded as she disappeared into the flame.

Paige sat there staring in shock as her sister vanished.

"Did you just see that? What happened?" Paige asked Piper.

"Yeah I saw it and I'm afraid there will be more dying innocent out there. Phoebe is evil again. Those demons are soul eaters. The Hoygles are the ones that attacked us from the basement. They use souls for power," Piper hung her head wearily on Leo's shoulder.

"They what?" Paige couldn't believe Phoebe would fall for another one of Cole's tricks again.

"Phoebe's soul is missing and according to my sources Cole Turner is more powerful than anyone can ever imagine now. His older powers are now combined with ancient evil powers and he is now the King of the Underworld otherwise known as the First Evil," Leo explained, he looked worn out with his shirt ripped and his skin looking whipped and burnt.

"I thought he was already the source of all evil before he died," Paige looked back at Leo confused.

"No, he was the Prince of the Underworld. There was a ritual and he was brought back and is now the most powerful in the universe. The only people that can stop him are slayers of demons and vampires, but most of these girls' souls are being eaten alive and they're turning into the monsters. There are two advanced, powerful Slayers that may be able to stop them, but to be honest I am not certain," Leo sighed.

"What about us? Can't we fight them, Piper?" Piper shrugged and then shook her head. Piper's face was full of bruises and she looked as worn out as Leo.

"Our powers don't work well down here and we can't really defeat them without the Power of Three and it seems like we don't have that anymore." Paige frowned looking around for an escape, but each exit was blocked by a Hoygle guard. She reached out and tried to orb, but was blasted against the wall of the cage.

"We can't use our powers here Paige unless we can let Phoebe's guard down and that is going to be hard considering her soul is taken." Piper commented.

Paige sighed. _That was why her powers were getting weaker when she first came here. How was Faith and Spike going to find her now if Spike was in trouble? How was she going to warn her new friends about the demons if she couldn't find them?_

"It's all my fault, Paige. I should've known Phoebe was evil when she was going to kill Doyle. I just went with it because I thought we were being tricked having a half demon as a white lighter." Tears streamed down Piper's face.

"You can't blame yourself, Piper," Leo soothed Piper quietly giving her a gentle reassuring hug.

Paige's face started to light up with optimism as she encountered an epiphany.

Leo rocked Piper slowly in his arms, comforting her the best he could. Piper turned to Paige and lifted an eyebrow.

"What is it? You have that I have an idea and I think it's going to work look on your face," Piper noted.

"I think Cole hid Phoebe's soul somewhere in this basement."

"Why in the heck would you think that?" Piper moved out of Leo's arms, turning to face Paige. Paige finally got her attention now.

"In life Cole was Phoebe's soul mate and they truly loved each other until the Seer tricked Cole and turned him into the Source. I believe deep down he still has feelings for her and is still inside that First Evil guy somewhere and that he kept her soul and locked it away somewhere," Paige concluded, folding her arms across her chest.

"I don't believe that," Piper looked skeptical.

"I think Paige has a point, Piper. He did love her and he was influenced by the Seer. We just need a hand to get out of here and to get Phoebe's soul before it disappears altogether and cannot be restored into the body," Leo suggested.

"My new friends will find us as soon as they recognize that I'm missing. It won't be long." Paige nodded as she sat near her sister hoping for a miracle.

* * *

"This sucks! We have been walking for hours. Can't we sit down for a bit, Buff?" Xander whined. 

Buffy shook her head, impatiently. "Xander, we need to find Angel and Doyle and have to try to stop the Hoygles from attacking anymore slayers and innocent people. There's no time for resting. Plus we need to meet up with Spike, Faith and Paige." Buffy stated firmly.

Dawn swayed her head back and forth trying to stay awake. The dark hall and dim lights were almost hypnotizing. Willow just walked quietly with her head held high, although her expression showed that she was clearly upset.

Buffy walked next to her and put a comforting arm around Willow's shoulder. _Willow definitely has had to deal with watching her friends and loved ones die off and it wasn't pretty, but at least she has maintained control of her powers and has now kept a focused mind,_ Buffy thought, squeezing Willow's shoulder companionably. Xander kept the bag of weapons with him like a body guard as he trailed behind Buffy and Willow with Dawn next to him.

The hallway was full of antique looking paintings that emphasized blood shed and war.

"Interesting and welcoming artwork we have here. It makes you kind of feel like you're home, doesn't it?" Willow muttered looking at the paintings lined up on the walls.

"Warms my heart," Dawn nodded. Suddenly Buffy stopped mid step.

"Did you guys hear something? I think I hear footsteps. Stay back guys. I'm going to check it out," Buffy commanded as she inched against the wall and slowly went around the corner. Buffy saw the tall figure and pounced on it kicking it in the chest. The figure caught her foot and slammed her forcefully into the ground. Buffy blinked repetitively until the stars cleared from her eyes. The figure in front of her stopped and bent down to reach for Buffy. Buffy grabbed the figure's hand and swung its body onto the floor.

"Geeze, B. It's me. Take a chill pill," Faith complained as she quickly got up to dust herself off.

"Sorry, Faith, I thought you were one of them, the Hoygles. Where's Spike and Paige?" Buffy gazed around Faith and folded her arms.

"It's not what you think, B. That chick was captured by something. Spike and me decided to split up to find her. No biggie," Faith raised her hands in defense.

"No biggie? There are monsters out there that are super strong and you're telling me it's no biggie? We need to find them and find them quickly as well as Doyle and Angel. We are better off in larger numbers against these things." Buffy charged around the corner and signaled the Scooby Gang to follow her.

"Got the weapons?" Buffy took the bag from Xander and placed it on the ground.

"Good, these things may help us momentarily protect ourselves in case the Hoygles appear again because they worked super last time, right?" Faith responded sarcastically.

"I just love the smell of fear and confusion in the evening," a familiar deep male voice boomed through the shadows, laughing evilly.

"It looks like we have come just in time for crumpets and tea," a female voice followed, cackling with glee as the voices revealed themselves from the shadows.

"Spike? Spike what are you doing with Drusilla and where is Paige?" Buffy commanded stepping courageously up to him. Spike's face vamped as he grinned at Buffy. Buffy punched him directly in the face. Spike just laughed.

"What has happened to you?" Buffy stepped back, searching his eyes, but nothing was there. Nothing was there except deep lifeless sockets. No light to be seen.

"Are you looking for these ugly looking stars? The beady little stars that brain washed my poor boy," Drusilla grinned wildly, revealing gold sparks falling bit by bit out of her hand.

Buffy rushed towards Drusilla, but Willow stopped her with a flick of her hand.

"No, Buffy." Willow screamed.

"I have to Willow. She is killing him again," Buffy stepped forward as Spike threw her into the wall.

"You know you're never going to get it, Slayer. I'm my own man now. You and your pathetic Scooby Gang have to make a decision. Are you all ready to die?" Spike grinned as he threw Willow across the room. She hit her head on the wall as Xander dove for her and carried her in his arms. Buffy nodded for Xander to run for cover with Faith, but Dawn was stubborn and stayed next to Buffy.

"Get out of here, Dawn. NOW!" Buffy shouted as she side kicked Spike and then elbowed Drusilla in the face. Dawn shook her head. "I'm not going without you." Buffy sighed as Dawn charged at Drusilla with a stake. Dru laughed and vamped out as she cracked Dawn's arm back and grabbed her neck, licking it and savoring the sweat and fear. Buffy stopped kicking Spike as she saw Dru grabbing for Dawn. Spike knocked Buffy down onto the floor and moved towards Drusilla. Dru smiled and gave Dawn to Spike.

"It's either his sparkling maggots or her life," Drusilla hissed. Buffy hesitated. _The choice was simple, but could she really loose Spike's life? Could there be a way around this for all of them?_

"Time is ticking away, pet. Make a choice, but either way you all are going to die, one nibblet at a time," Spike chuckled as he licked up Dawn's neck. Dawn's face was frozen with pain and fear. She couldn't even talk. _Dawn knew Buffy would choose her life, but really what help could she be to fight the upcoming war ahead? Spike was strong and powerful and he loved Buffy, didn't he? Dawn closed her eyes. This must be it then, she thought sadly. We definitely have come to a dead end_. "Take me instead," Buffy's voice washed over Dawn as Dawn blacked out from the pain in her twisted arm.

* * *

"Keep up with me or you're chopped liver, Harris," Faith marched quickly down the hallway as it twisted into a lighter and wider pathway. Xander huffed and puffed as he trotted down behind Faith, carrying Willow is his arms. It seemed like ages ago since they were fighting an apocalypse in Sunnydale and he didn't feel any better that he he was turning into Porky Pig either. It was definitely not a time to be out of shape. 

"We need to find Doyle quickly," Xander replied through choppy breaths.

"Why do you need to see Doyle? What is he going to do for us?" Faith muttered halfheartedly.

"For starters he can heal Willow with his angelic powers." Faith turned around and took Willow out of Xander's arms so that he could keep up.

"A demon can have angelic powers? Sure and I'm married to the Pope," Faith skeptically shook her head, laughing.

"When he died the Elder angels made him into a white lighter due to his bravery and sacrifice. It's like Paige just without the hocus pocus." Faith nodded, half listening and half watching where they were going.

"I figured if we found Doyle we could find Angel and he could help us with Bonnie and Clyde," Xander insisted.

"Good plan except I think there's a good chance that since we are battling the First and his bunch of war crafted demons, we may be fooled into believing and bump into the First or the Hoygles instead of them."

"Wow the gloom and doom Slayer. I feel all safe now," Xander sighed dramatically.

Faith turned around glaring at him with green glowing eyes.

"ZIP IT!" Faith shouted, echoes slamming against the walls.

Xander shuttered, but Faith's eyes turned back to their brown, normal color as she continued to walk down the hall.

"Sorry, Harris. It's not a good time to be testing my nerves. This corridor looks familiar." Xander followed Faith as she stopped in front of an office marked Wesley Windham-Price, Supernatural Advisor. Faith kicked the door open with her foot and walked in as the Angel Investigations group turned around and became silent as Faith laid Willow onto the gray leather sofa.

"Xander? Faith?" Wesley adjusted his glasses looking at the two of them in surprise and gazed behind them confused.

"Hiya! Sorry to march in on you guys like this. Trip was short, but not really sweet. Bumped into some fresh demonic Hoygle faces and one thing lead to another we split up, found Spike with Drusilla and now we're here." Xander shoved his hands inside his pockets nervously.

"Where's Buffy?"

"Good question she's stuck with tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb and Dawn. Doesn't look too good from where I'm standing. It seems like Dru found a way to swipe Spike's soul. I can't imagine how she did it, but he's back, folks and he's looking to pay us all a dinner visit." Xander concluded, leaning over Willow and brushing the hair gently out of her eyes.

"Man, nothing like the end of the world to bring the current and former Californians together." Gunn shook his head, giving Xander his jacket to cover Willow.

"Where's Angel?" Wesley looked upon Faith with anticipation. Silence filled the room as everyone looked at Faith. Faith looked down with guilt.

"Angel? I-"

"She left me hanging all alone in the Senior Partners headquarters while I was fighting the good fight alone. Partnership isn't your strong suit, Faith," Angel commented as he trudged through the door with Doyle right behind him in the doorway. Faith's jaw dropped in surprise, guilt filled her eyes as she saw Angel's right sleeve ripped apart showing scarpes oozing with blood and Doyle with his hair messed up and his bruised cheeks.

"That's okay, Faith. You don't have to say anything. It's your true nature to fight alone." Angel shrugged as his gaze shifted towards the coach where Xander and Fred were kneeling near Willow's motionless body.

"Thank Zeus, you both are here. Dru stole Spike's soul and he's out for blood. He hurt Willow and I don't know what Bonnie and Clyde have in store for Buffy and Dawn. They were left behind." Xander explained quickly. Angel swallowed and looked back at Doyle with unease.

"We'll see what we can do. Buffy is strong and knows Drusilla's and Spike's weaknesses. We better check on Willow." Angel nodded to Doyle to come forward. Doyle approached Willow and placed his hands on her face and then on her neck and chest as the blue crystal clouded her body until the scars and tears on her skin disappeared and she awoke gasping for air. Xander sighed with relief as he held Willow in his arms and smiled thankfully at Doyle. Doyle nodded as he patted Willow's hand.

"Who are you?" Wesley asked his eyes widened with interest.

"Wesley this is Doyle, the man that has given Angel Investigations its name and has started the successful business. Doyle this is Wesley, Fred, Gunn and Lorne, the Angel Investigations team." Angel pointed out.

"It's a pleasure to make yer acquaintances," Doyle nodded, smiling proudly as he shook hands with every one of them.

"Didn't he die from the blasted light from the Scourge demons?" Wesley turned to Angel, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"He did."

"I was chosen ta become a white lighter ta help and heal others so I became human again, more or less. Wesley nodded, coughing uncomfortably.

"Where's Cordelia?" Doyle asked, noticing that she was missing from the team.

"She hasn't been feeling well and can't take on this case," Angel replied quickly, looking from Doyle to Wesley. Wesley sighed and the rest of the group just shook their heads in confirmation. Wesley could sense Angel's tension on lying to his friend. It wasn't easy for any of them, but they needed to focus on their upcoming battle.

"Angel what has happened to you?" Lorne asked looking his friend over.

"Got attacked by demons, nothing new there Lorne. Doyle found me and we paid a visit to the Oracles and that's where you caught me in the middle of a cat and mouse game," Angel answered, but Lorne still did not seem convinced.

"I want you guys to sing the chorus of 'Circle of Life' by Elton John." Lorne guided them into the tune as both Doyle and Angel sang a few lines.

"Well your singing is awkward and needs work, but I wish you both told us the truth. Now it makes sense on why you went to the Oracles." Lorne shook his head, sadly. "I can't get a level reading here and my power seems to be blocked by an unknown source. Angel cakes how did you become human and who did this to you? Of all the times to become human this is the worst especially since we have the Hoygles, The First Evil and Spike and Drusilla on our trail." Lorne shook his head, disappointed and upset.

"The Oracles didn't fill me in on that. All I can think of is that I have been hexed by the Senior Partners or something and that they're on the same side as the First." Angel sat down with his head in his hands feeling frustrated.

"Wow lawyers and demons. That's one twisted mix," Willow commented as Fred gave her a drink of water.

"We're going to have one hell of a time defeating that crowd." Xander nodded nervously looking at the ground.

"There's got to be a way to defeat these demons without being infected," Fred chimed in as she browsed the computer. Doyle's eyes lit up.

"Yer right, darlin'. If I 'member correctly the legend has to do with becoming vulnerable and letting your guard down in front of them, but that doesn't really reveal how ta kill 'em."

"What about using the jewel that we used fighting in Sunnydale?" Xander picked up the jewel off of Wesley's desk, twirling it around playfully. Angel grabbed it quickly out of Xander's hands.

"Don't play with it, it's not a toy. Plus it only killed the Ubervamps because it reflected the sun and Hoylges cannot be killed by the sun."

"This is lame. I think we should let everyone save themselves or die," Faith folded her arms, leaning against the desk, her eyes flickering green and then switching back to their brown color, leaving a few speck of green near her irises. Doyle stared at Faith in shock and then turned to Angel.

"Angel, man, she's infected with the Hoygles' disease. There's only so much time 'fore the beast takes fully o'er her mind,body and soul. I believe Buffy had been infected by the Hoygles too. It slowly, but surely takes o'er them and breaks down their defenses until nothin' is left 'o them, but pure evil." Doyle muttered quietly to Angel.

"So that must be part of the disease, right?" Fred stuttered, backing away from Faith.

"What's wrong with you guys? You're looking at me as if I have grown two horns," Faith shouted angrily.

Xander nodded and pointed to her head and made a horn motion. Faith touched her head and poked her hand.

"What the hell is happening?"

"Yer turnin' into one of the Hoygle demons, darlin,' Doyle explained.

"Get rid of it!" Faith shouted hysterically.

"I can't. I don't know how, darlin'. It's all up to you. Can ye save yer own soul and fight the evil inside of ye?" Faith breathed in and out quickly, feeling rage start to boil within her, but seemed to remain motionless with shock as Doyle jolted back grabbing his head in pain.

"Grab her and tie her down quickly," Angel commanded Gunn and Wesley as he hurried over to Doyle's side. They sprang over and dragged and forced Faith into a chair and tied her up as tightly as they could adding handcuffs for good measure.

"You can all run, but you can't hide from the evil that will consume you," Faith's voice boomed deeply revealing the demon inside of her as she squirmed in the chair trying to break free from her handcuffs.

Doyle shook with pain as Angel brought him carefully to the leather chair away from Faith and closer to Wesley's desk.

"What do you see?"

"Buffy is startin' her transformation and it looks like Dawn is being sacrificed. Spike, Drusilla and Buffy are in a room with a bull's crest and Hoygle demons are blockin' every entrance with two people sittin' on stone carved thrones. One of them is Paige's sister. There's three people caged up like animals being tortured. It looks like a basement. We gotta save them, man. Once Buffy and Faith are totally gone we may be bound to this Earth with evil forever." Doyle answered after the pain cleared his head.

"What are we going to do with Faith?" Wesley asked fearfully. Angel turned back to Wesley and then looked at Faith fidgeting with her handcuffs.

"She can't get far and if she escapes she will show up with the rest of her clan. We can at least get a good heads start. Lets go!" Angel whipped on his other black duster as everyone followed him and left Faith in the room.

"Not to be cute or anything Angel, but aren't you human? How can you possibly help Buffy as well as the other prisoners if you are no longer super vamp? What is your plan?" Xander mentioned quietly as they rounded the hall towards the basement.

"I don't really have one in mind. We're improvising," Angel muttered.

"Improvising? Yep! We're going to die. Indiana Jones is bringing us to the Temple of Doom!" Willow elbowed Xander in the chest. Xander coughed and frowned at Willow.

"Trust Angel, man. He has fought as a human 'fore and has done pretty decent or so he has told me." Doyle patted Xander's shoulder reassuringly.

* * *

"The Slayer is turning into a demon. What a fascinating idea, Dru! What about the dunce, Angel?" Spike laughed as he and Dru linked arms as they lead Buffy into the basement. 

"Grand Daddy is as strong as a lamb. BAA!" Drusilla giggled as she cautiously looked behind her to see Buffy dragging her sister, kicking and screaming.

"My beloved Drusilla has come home at last. I see everything has gone well. Welcome Spike!" Cole punched Spike in the arm causing Spike to growl.

"We've had our bad moments in the past, but lets call this a truce, Spike," Cole replied with a laugh.

"This is my Phoebe." Phoebe smiled as she touched Spike's hand and squeezed it.

"Touch her again and die." Cole warned with a wink."I see you've brought a friend with a treat. How sweet. The banquet has not yet started, but I'm sure we can hold off the desserts." Cole smiled wickedly, touching Dawn's face. Dawn jerked her head away as she spotted Paige.

"Dawn!" Paige screamed. Cole motioned for Phoebe to shut Paige up by throwing her against the cage to shock and burn her.

"It's no use, Paige," Piper whispered, gently helping Paige up from the floor. "Phoebe has the Book of Shadows and with the most powerful Slayer at the First's will we can't be sure how our plan will work without the Power of Three. Phoebe's too strong."

"I have a plan that might bring her back, but we may need a good mortal vessel," Paige replied quietly, writing in the dusty, beige tiled floor.

"How are we going to get that?" Paige gestured her head towards Dawn. Piper shook her head.

"Are you kidding? It's too risky. Plus she is only an amateur witch. She might not be able to handle that power," Piper reasoned quietly.

Spike and Drusilla snagged their teeth on both sides of Dawn's neck, dripping blood onto the crest as more demons clawed out of the crested pit. Dawn's mind was blank from shock and fear as she saw Buffy approach her with green glowing eyes. Drusilla and Spike backed away and watched with glee at the show.

"I've been waiting for this moment for centuries! It's almost like a family reunion," Cole chuckled, cuddling Phoebe close to him. The greenish gray Hoygles gathered in a circle around Buffy as she slowly stepped towards her sister. Dawn looked at her sister as Buffy closed her eyes and placed her hand over Dawn. Dawn wanted to scream, but felt like she lost her voice and ability to think clearly.

"We got to do it now, Piper. Are you ready?" Paige whispered in her sister's ear. Piper swallowed looking over to Leo.Leo confirmed Paige's decision with a brief nod. Piper took a deep breath in and out and held onto Paige 's hands as they began to chant Paige's spell softly:

_Through the darkness and the pain,_

_There is a sacred flame._

_Sister to sister and heart to heart,_

_We need you here to take part_

_In the fight against evil through and through_

_Come settle among us, Prue._

Some of the candles suddenly flickered out as a strong wind blew into the room momentarily throwing the demons off guard and onto the ground as they broke the circle around Buffy and Dawn. The wind maintained force and threw Buffy, Spike, Cole, Drusilla and Phoebe into a wall. It stopped short in front of Dawn sending a stream of multi-colored light pouring into her.


	20. The Test of Faith and Key to Fight

**The Test of Faith and Key to Fighting the Good Fight – Chapter 20**

"I am in a little girl's body. Wonderful! Is this the best vessel you guys could find for me?" Prue complained, glancing at her sisters.

"Hey! Give us a break over here. We're trapped in a laser cage. Everybody here is basically evil. What were you expecting?" Piper asked curiously.

"I was hoping to be in the Slayer's body," Prue shrugged.

"Sorry, she's currently taken by an evil demon. Do you have any brighter ideas?" Paige titled her head, feeling a bit annoyed. Prue shook her head and sighed.

"You still have your own strength and powers. You are not really defenseless, Prue," Piper confirmed.

Prue looked around her and all the Hoygles seemed to have made the circle and were chanting again with a slightly green skinned, blonde haired girl slowly coming up to her.

"What are they doing?" Prue asked, bewildered.

"They're doing a ritual. When Buffy kills Dawn she is no longer a human anymore. Her demon change will be complete and the slayer power will deteriorate," Paige filled Prue in on the scenario.

"That's interesting. I always wanted to be the center of attention," Prue replied, sarcastically as she shifted from foot to foot wondering what she could possibly do.

Drusilla clapped energetically as she squeezed Spike's hand, watching the spectacle that was playing before them.

Below Prue was a golden bull plate and its eyes were burning red. She eased away from its evil presence and concentrated on the Hoygles and Buffy as she blinked at them, crashing them into the walls. They all sprung up quickly and surrounded Prue again.

Paige held her breath and looked away. The suspense was too much. Paige waited for Prue's scream, but instead heard a crash from behind them. Thick smoke filled the air as she heard several footsteps shuffle into the room.

"We'll take it from here," Angel responded as Willow and Fred rushed towards Dawn.

Willow studied Dawn's eyes. A look of awe flashed across Willow's face.

"What is it, Willow?" Fred asked nervously.

"I think it's my cousin. Prue? Is that really you?" Willow beamed as she hugged Dawn tightly. Prue could feel the pressure of the hug. Prue could feel everything that the girl was feeling, emotionally and physically.

"Yes, it's me, Wills. Wills? You can let go now. That's a bit too tight," Prue responded with a short laugh. "We need to rescue Piper, Paige and Leo out of the cage," Prue whispered. Willow and Fred nodded.

* * *

The Hoygles inched up on the Angel Investigations and the rest of the Scooby group with Spike, Drusilla and Buffy beside them. 

"Does everyone know the drill?" Angel asked the group.

They all nodded simultaneously.

"Grab your weapons and stay close enough to one another in case the other person needs help," Angel commanded.

"What do we do with Faith and Buffy?" Wesley asked, taking out his ax.

"Don't kill 'em. They aren't fully demon unless they kill or take souls. In the mean time try to help 'em remember who they are as Slayers. Memory helps revive their inner spirit. Whatever you do don't look into their eyes or the Hoygles' eyes. Eyes are the pathway ta the soul," Doyle answered. Wesley nodded nervously adjusting his glasses.

"Demons, vampires and the First, oh my!" Xander tensed up.

"Have a little faith, man, you'll do fine," Doyle comforted Xander by patting his shoulder.

"What Faith? Where?" Xander spun around grabbing his ax in shaking hands.

"Easy now, buddy," Gunn responded as Xander accidentally bumped into him.

"Don't worry, Xanman. You're not the only one who is afraid. By the way Wizard of Oz is a good movie. One of my favorite classics," Lorne responded quickly, shaking as he picked up his sword.

Xander smiled slightly and nodded. He turned his head and his eyes bulged out of their sockets as Spike, Drusilla, Buffy and the Hogyles surrounded them.

"I'll take care of Spike and Drusilla and you take care of Buffy, Faith and the rest of the Hoygles," Angel pointed out to Doyle.

"But you're technically not a vampire anymore, man. How are you going ta handle 'em? Doyle lifted his eyebrows questioningly.

"I know their weaknesses. I made them, remember?" Angel responded, guiltily.

Doyle nodded uneasily as he watched his friend approach the vampires.

"'Member to cut out the Hoygles' eyes and cut their hearts out of their chests. It's the only way to kill 'em," Doyle told the rest of the group.

"Ready or not," Gunn commented as the Hoygles gathered around the group.

* * *

Angel took a deep breath to try to steady himself as he prepared for the worst from his uncanny creations. 

"You smell scared nancy boy. Looks like this game is in my favour," Spike grinned as he grabbed Angel by the arm and threw him onto the floor.

"You know I'd always wondered what it would be like to actually beat you up, but it isn't fun without a few screams," Spike grabbed Angel by the neck and forced him to stand up. Drusilla sniffed Angel and licked her lips in a hungry manner.

"Grand Daddy is human and defenseless as a pussy cat. Mew!" Drusilla licked down Angel's neck, sending Angel's pulse rising.

"I say we rough him up a bit and play around with him," Drusilla purred as Spike roughly tied Angel up with rope to a pipe.

"Be my guest, luv, but I get to kill him," Spike demanded. Drusilla smiled and nodded as she began to wiggle her fingers in front of Angel.

Angel knew the routine and was ready for action, but stood still and motionless. He wasn't going to give them the satisfaction that they had the upper hand at this moment. He was going to wait for the exact moment to hop back into the fight and he hoped Buffy would join him.

* * *

"Willow, you block the path from the First and distract him while me and…." Prue paused to look at Fred. 

"Fred." Fred nodded towards Prue.

"While me and Fred distract Phoebe and get my sisters out of the cage," Prue decided.

"It's alright with me, but he's strong. I'll have to do more than block him with a force field," Willow commented.

"Do whatever it takes. Just separate him from Phoebe and my sisters," Prue whispered.

Willow nodded as she threw a magical rock that just missed Cole's head. Cole's eyes narrowed at Willow as he threw an energy bolt at her. Willow blocked it with her force field sending it whizzing by Cole's ear.

"Tough little witch. I remember you, you're Dark Willow. It's funny that you're fighting against me when you should be fighting with me." Cole taunted.

"I'm not Dark Willow. I've changed and I'm not afraid of you. I will never join forces with you." Willow shouted at him.

"No? Do you miss your old powers, Willow? Do you miss that wonderful sensation streaming through your veins?" Cole laughed as he flicked his hand towards Willow. Willow's eyes widened in horror as the dark magic once more poured through her.

* * *

"Phoebe, you need to listen to me. Get your sisters out now," Prue shouted. 

"Why Prue? So that you can prove that you are better than me again? For once I'm more powerful than you and you can't stand it. What makes you think I will release the Charmed Ones?" Phoebe said with a laugh.

"Because you are a Charmed One, Pheebs and this really isn't you. You've been tricked and deceived by Cole again. I told you time and time again that he is no good for you. He doesn't deserve you."

Phoebe lifted her eyebrow. "Since when have you been so insightful, Prue?" Phoebe clutched her locket tightly, sending beams of light flickering off the cage and hitting Leo.

"The key is in the locket! Grab it Prue!" Piper called out as she rushed over to Leo.

Phoebe grabbed Prue's hand and twisted her arm, sending Prue crashing to the floor.

Phoebe stepped over Prue and grabbed for Prue's throat. Prue gasped trying to suck in air. She started to panic. This body was only a lone and she didn't want it to be hurt or worse dead. Prue shook against Phoebe's grasp, concentrating on the locket.

She focused on the locket and jerked her head to the side sending Phoebe and the locket flying towards the cage.

"Thanks, Prue!" Paige called out. "Locket!" Paige held out her hand as the locket teleported into her hand. Paige opened the locket as the power zapped out from the cage.

Phoebe frowned, her arms crossed. "That wasn't very nice, Prue." Phoebe swung Prue into the air with a wave of her hand.

"Now what?" Paige asked Piper as they looked at Phoebe torturing Prue.

"Prue and Willow are strong witches. While they distract Mr. and Mrs. First we need to look for Phoebe's soul before it disappears," Piper commanded.

"Any ideas on where it could be?" Leo asked, leaning his hurt body into Piper.

"Wolfram and Hart has a wall that hides a secret room. I suggest we look for it quickly before we are followed by the demons," Fred suggested, looking behind at her friends fighting.

"Lead the way," Piper nodded, as they followed Fred to a dark, abandoned corner. Fred pressed her hand to the wall and spoke in Latin. Nothing happened.

"Must be this wall then," Fred skimmed her hand next to the other wall and chanted again as the wall brightened revealing a golden light as they stepped through the wall and disappeared from the room.

"How is everything going over there, man?" Gunn asked Lorne and Xander as he killed yet another Hoygle with his heavy ax. Although Gunn was beaten and bruised up, he was strong and knew the street smarts about dangerous and strong demons. His main worry was with Lorne and Xander.  
They didn't look like they had the technique or were strong enough to fight evil forces. 

Lorne and Xander forced smiles as they whipped the sweat off their foreheads.

Blood raced down Xander's lips as he glared up at the Hoygle and struggled to get up off the floor. These Hoygles meant business. An arm was brought down on Xander and Xander could feel an odd fuzzy and painful pulling sensation. Xander tried to move, but felt numb all over and couldn't move his limbs. Xander closed his eyes. This is it. This is my end. I will turn into a demon or become a demon's entrée. No Buffy and no Willow to save me. Xander screamed as the hand started to land on his chest,which began to burn and glow. Doyle suddenly dove and stepped in front of Xander and cut out the demon's eyes and ripped across its chest, surprising it as it fell down to the ground.

"I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to kill your other friends. Please don't kill me!" Xander panicked as he opened his eyes to see Doyle come up to him in demon form.

"Calm down, man. It's just me.We need to help Lorne. He doesn't look like he is doing well," Doyle pointed out. Xander sighed with relief as Doyle helped him up.

"Nice face. Did that hurt?" Xander asked, pointing at Doyle's blue spikes poking out of his face. Doyle sighed, dragging Xander with him towards Lorne.

Lorne was playing ring around the rosy with the Hoygle demons. He just couldn't get an aim at the demons without being tripped or slashed across the face. Lorne turned around and saw Doyle and Xander heading his way. Feeling relieved, he let his guard down as one of the demons slashed his arm and threw him down like a potato.

"That's ten for the Hoygles and zero for Lorne," Lorne replied between a coughing fit. He was tired and as far as he could see the fight had just begun for them. Doyle struck the demons' eyes with stakes as Xander cut their chest open with his ax. "How do you like that? We're playing the game with heart and soul," Xander grimaced, whipping his dark, bloody hands on his pants as Doyle reached for Lorne.

"The game is not over yet, man," Doyle replied as he wrapped Lorne's arm around his neck so that Lorne could lean into him.

"Gunn, pass me the sword. This demon is a feisty one," Wesley called out loudly above the demons' noise from the other side of the room. Gunn quickly tossed the sword over to Wesley. Wesley was aiming to strike the demon, but the demon caught the knife and shoved it into Wesley's arm. Wesley heaved, beckoning help from Gunn. Gunn limped over and shot two stakes into the creature's eyes, sending it squealing in pain.

"Thanks, Gunn," Wesley smiled as Gunn gently took the small sword out of Wesley's arm and sent it into the creature's chest. Gunn gave Wes a friendly salute and turned back to his fight. "Where's Fred?" Wes asked Gunn.

"I think she's helping the witches. Last time I saw them they were headed for a bright golden wall." Gunn replied with a shrug. Wesley's face fell.

"Don't worry, man. She'll be alright. She's been through hell, remember? Fred's a tough chick," Gunn reassured Wesley. Wesley nodded.

"Of course she is and that's why I worry about her." Wesley said with a sigh as they continued with their fight back to back.

* * *

"Whoosh!" Drusilla scrapped her fingernails across Angel's neck. 

"Drip…drop…goes the rain. How refreshing…Mmmm…." Drusilla licked up Angel's neck, nicking her teeth under his chin.

"That's enough, Dru. You're pretty much seducing him, not torturing him." Spike complained.

"Let me have a try. I think I can stink up a bit of fear. For all those centuries you bossed me around, tonight you are going to pay," Spike threatened.

"Aww…look at them play," Drusilla said to Doyle as she clapped and hopped up and down with glee. Doyle sent Lorne and Xander off to fight again after he healed them, telling them to take extra precautions and care when they fought. It wasn't easy to fight and have the energy to heal his friends at the same time.With demonic form Doyle looked over at Angel and put his finger to his lips. Angel slightly nodded. Angel's chest was scratched up and soaked with blood. Spike was too busy to care to see what Angel was looking at and Drusilla thought Doyle was on her side. Angel struggled against his bounded up hands as the rope scratched into his skin, making him wince in pain. Angel gestured towards Doyle, slightly jerking his head towards Buffy's direction.

Doyle knew what that meant. He would have to bring back Buffy from the beyond by jogging her memory. Doyle looked over at Buffy who was helping the Master Hoygle with a spell by lending him her blood.

Doyle walked over and threw Buffy the stake. Buffy glared up at Doyle and caught it in time before it hurt the Master Hoygle and then she broke it into two. _This may definitely take_ _awhile,_ Doyle thought to himself. Buffy started towards Doyle with anger behind her green glowing eyes. She grabbed him by the collar and lifted him above her head. Even in his demonic form Doyle felt defenseless. It seemed like the demon inside her was using both its power and the slayer power combined.

"Put me down, darlin'. This is no time ta fight ya. Ye are the slayer, Buffy and ye need to be fightin' this virus and battlin' against these demons, not wit' 'em. What do ya say, luv? Doyle pulled out Angel's black and white picture of Buffy. Buffy frowned at it and looked away. _Good. I'm actually startin' to get somewhere wit' her,_ Doyle thought.

"Look around you, darlin'. Yer mates are takin' it pretty hard here. They need ye badly," Doyle continued. Buffy studied the picture and then threw it on the ground, shaking her head.

"Buffy doesn't reside here anymore. Beat it!" Buffy threw Doyle to the ground.

Doyle shook himself off and turned to Angel with uncertainty. Angel's eyes were filled with tears of pain as Spike cut into his chest, he glanced briefly towards Doyle nodding for him to continue to awaken Buffy._Good heavens, I hope this works_, Doyle thought nervously as he proceeded to try connecting spiritually with Buffy.

"What 'bout the slayer and hero who has saved the world many times and has sacrificed so much of her life to protect her family and friends?" Doyle shook himself back into human form to get through to Buffy's human spiritual form.

"She is dead and doesn't want to come back," the demon's voice resounded in Buffy once again.

"What would yer ma say 'bout that, luv? She believed in ye and still does. I've seen her and she still believes that ye can make a difference," Doyle commented.

Buffy frowned and bit her lip. He could tell she was fighting the demon inside of her and struggling to get out. She started to shake and fall to her knees panting.

"My mom?" Buffy's face softened and her voice finally came out. Doyle nodded, prepared to fight in case the demon made another move. The demon jerked inside her as her eyes changed from blue to green again.

"Dead is dead. She can't help me. No one can," the demon responded through Buffy. Doyle bent down to steady Buffy, but the demon inside her shook him off.

Doyle put his arm around Buffy carefully.

"She believes in ye, but the question is do ye still believe in yourself?" Doyle carefully stroked Buffy's cheek as a tear rolled down it. He lifted her face to his and saw clear blue eyes. Doyle sighed with relief and placed something in Buffy's hands. She looked down at the stake and nodded, whispering yes. Doyle smiled and winked at her, lifting her from the ground. Buffy could feel all the pain and darkness drift away from her as Doyle lifted her up. He saved her from drowning and from falling into nothingness. "Now I'm ready to kick some demon ass," Buffy fumed.

"There's a good lass," Doyle motioned Buffy towards Angel. Buffy froze. Drusilla and Spike were torturing and about to kill Angel.

"What's happening? Why can't Angel fight back?" Buffy looked back at Doyle with concern.

"'Cause he is human, darlin' and the Senior Partner's have hexed him." Doyle explained.

Buffy strode quickly towards Spike and Drusilla, knocking the surprised Drusilla on her back. Drusilla giggled.

"Look who's back from the circus," Drusilla crooned, marching around in circles.

"At least my mind is in better shape than yours," Buffy commented, shoving and pinning Drusilla on her back with her heeled boot. Drusilla smiled.

"Enough is enough, Dru. Bring back Spike's soul or else I will have to kill you," Buffy threatened.

"What soul?" Spike sniffed, grinning evilly.

Drusilla beamed proudly at Spike and clapped her hands.

"Take her my sweet boy. Play with her all you want. We still have one baby on our side," Drusilla said with a laugh. Drusilla grabbed Buffy's boot and swung her around like a disco ball, throwing her into the wall. Buffy tried to get up, but was held down by a strong hand. It was Faith's hand. "You didn't think I was going to let you have all the fun, did you, B?" Faith asked, her eyes glowing deep green.

"Let me handle the girl, Faith. You can handle captain forehead," Spike suggested. Faith nodded. "It sounds good to me, blonde. I think me and him could go for a good round of fighting and who knows maybe more," Faith grinned, rubbing her hands together as if she were being introduced to a delicious snack.

* * *

"Where the heck are we, Fred?" Paige asked suspiciously, scrunching up her face. 

"Apparently we're in the treasure room of Wolfram and Hart. It almost looks like the forest out of Alice and Wonderland," Fred explained.

The room was filled with dead vines that were lit by dim fluorescent lights that gave the room a gray ghoulish glow. It smelled musty like it wasn't used for a long time with dust and cob webs on the ceiling and floor.

"It looks more like a stoned wall dungeon. Do you really think they hid the Book of Shadows and Phoebe's soul in here?" Piper felt skeptical. Paige nodded.

"I swear I saw Cole before I passed out take the Book of Shadows with a golden holographic colored light, which I assumed is Phoebe's soul. It seemed like he walked through a wall." Paige said with a shrug.

"It doesn't hurt to try to look for it here, Piper. Besides, where else can we possibly look that isn't obvious and hidden by magical forces?" Leo concluded.

"You have a point," Piper admitted.

"I still feel we should have helped your sister or Buffy's sister and Willow," Fred said with a sigh as her eyes roamed around the room. The room had three rectangular tables coated with slime. They had demon's horns, a raven's claw, demon and human blood and demon horns across the tables that were laid out in a triangular fashion, surrounding the group.

"Interesting display we have here. What were they trying to do raise the dead?" Piper covered her nose at the decaying smell. Paige and Leo looked quickly around the place and shrugged their shoulders.

"It's not here," Paige groaned.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. It could have been hidden mystically," Fred reassured her.

"I don't sense anything," Leo frowned, looking around the room once again.

"You wouldn't sense anything because it's not meant for a witch or any other species except for demons. I could be wrong, but I believe that one of the tables may hold what you're looking for here."

"Why can you sense it then, Fred?" Paige looked up at Fred curiously.

Fred shook her head. "I was in a hell dimension. You tend to learn a few things about demons and humans when you're down there," Fred shuttered.

"Be our guest then, Fred," Piper waved towards the tables, holding her breath and hoping with all her heart that Fred knew what she was doing.

* * *

"How does it feel to be Dark Willow again?" Cole beamed. 

"Oh you have no idea," Willow forced a smile, controlling the urge to flow with the dark power given to her. Willow paused a second. That is just what he wants her to do. Maybe she could enjoy this temporary power after all without hurting her friends.

_Willow, take the power,_ Prue whispered in Willow's head. _We have more problems here to begin with and we need you to clean things up. Just control it instead of letting it take control over you. This is your chance to make things right again and to show your friends and family that you can still handle the power without going overboard._

Willow let the buzzing feeling crawl up her hands and it felt absolutely delicious.

_Why can't everyday feel this way?_ Willow wondered. _No…that would be wrong. Plus this is for Buffy and the Scooby gang. This is for Tara and Kennedy. They've been taken away from me too early. It's payback time._

Willow lifted her head. Her face began to glow and her hair began to turn a glowing yellow. She saw Cole's face drop. That only made her grin spread wider. Willow was blessed with Doyle's protection and healing powers inside that helped her take charge and turn the powers into good. Willow also learned from Giles long ago that power was a way to believe you were stronger, but giving into the darkness of it and craving it with greed and hunger only brought you down and made you a weaker being. She wasn't going to make that mistake twice. This was her fight. It was for Buffy, Xander, Kennedy and her beloved Tara.

"Bring it on, bad boy," Willow grinned, laughing as she threw a lightning bolt towards Cole.

Cole caught it and frowned.

"That's it Wills! Make Tara proud!" Prue shouted as she struggled underneath Phoebe's grasp.

"You need to shut up!" Phoebe threatened Prue, stepping roughly on top of Prue's mouth. Prue blinked sending Phoebe tumbling backwards, hard onto her back. Prue grinned. _I still have it,_ she thought as she used her eyes to move Phoebe across the room and slapped her into the wall.

* * *

"Faith, you need to snap out of it," Buffy shouted towards Faith. "You've been infected by the Hoygle virus and if you don't get out of it soon you'll become the demon." Faith shrugged indifferently. 

"Why prolong the transition any longer? I know what I want now and it feels good." Faith spun around and then pounced onto Angel, shoving Doyle out of her way.

"Poor guy needs some attention. What should I do first? Take his soul or kill him?"

"Oh, do kill him! That would be so much fun!" Drusilla clapped, dancing around Faith giddily.

"I make my own rules, Wednesday. I will do what I want and you will watch!" Faith commanded. Drusilla stopped dancing and plopped herself down with a crazy, happy look on her features.

"Faith you don't want to do this," Angel pleaded, closing his eyes.

"How do you know what I want, brood boy?" Faith put her hands on her hips, frowning down at him.

"Because you'll regret every moment of hurting him if you do," Wesley replied, as he ripped another Hoygle apart with his ax.

Faith's eyes widened as she looked up at Wesley. Wesley didn't look at her, but showed her the scars he had from her torture session with him years ago. Faith backed up, her hand over her mouth. She remembered that day as if it were yesterday. How Angel had given her an extra chance. She looked back at Angel's defenseless body laying there waiting for her to tear it apart. Could she do it? Could she actually kill him and rip him apart after what he did for her? But he looked so helpless and tempting to devour. His soul must taste warm and sweet after being pulled back into his mortal living body. Faith shook her head and ran off. Wesley courageously trailed after her to make sure she was back or at least close to normal again.

Buffy side stepped Spike and flipped towards Drusilla, knocking her into the floor again.

"Last chance, Dru. Where is Spike's soul?" Buffy demanded. Drusilla shrugged and pointed her bony finger towards the leader of the Hoygles.

"All gone. He was hungry for a yummy snack," Drusilla giggled. Buffy side kicked Dru in the face. Drusilla pounced on Buffy, punching her into the gut and flipping Buffy onto her back. "BOOM! Slayer falls down," Drusilla grabbed Buffy by the hair and yanked her into the wall. "Up and down, up and down. Wee!" Drusilla yanked Buffy's hair back and forth, causing Buffy to fall back and forth against the wall. Spike glanced admiringly at Drusilla and headed back towards Angel with a scowl on his face.

* * *

"Fred, what are the chances that it is here? I mean you have already looked among all three of the tables and found nothing. Maybe it just isn't here." Piper replied, wearily. 

"No, I believe I missed something. I think I've been looking at them separately when I should be looking at them as a unit. The powers are connecting it somehow." Fred took apart the puzzle with her mind.

"The triangular power itself has three different elements. The liquid human and demon blood represent eternity, the demon horns represent evil leadership and the raven claw represent protection. These three guard your sister as well as the book." Fred chanted another saying in Latin as the red mist and dark eyes flew and wind blew the mystical energy out into the cracks of the ceiling and walls.

"What the hell was that?" Piper asked curiously.

"That's the First's powerful minions that are devouring your sister's soul. I think I scared most of it away," Fred whispered. She waved her hand in the air to get rid of the unwanted evil aura. Putting back her jeweled magical charm, Fred slipped her hand through the head table and pulled out a thick book. Paige beamed and grabbed it immediately.

"Now for Phoebe's soul," Piper urged Fred to go on. Fred stuck her hand back through the table and pulled out a crystal vase with a cover over it. It looked like a scene from _Beauty and the Beast_, only there was a dim soul in the crystal, not a rose.

"Oh my god. Leo, you're right. Phoebe's soul is fading fast. Lets restore it quickly into her before it crumbles even more," Piper insisted.

Fred chanted closing the triangle back into its original tight space and opened the wall to let everyone out of the room.

* * *

"Faith? Can you hear me?" Wesley cautiously approached Faith. Faith nodded with her head in her hands as she shrunk down to the floor. 

"Are you okay?" Wesley put his hand on top of her shoulder. Faith flinched away.

"Did I do anything to hurt you or anyone else?" Faith whispered, feeling guilty.

"No, but you almost hurt Angel," Wesley replied softly.

Faith looked up at Wesley for a moment. Wesley held his breath and courageously looked Faith in the eye. Faith's eyes were back to their normal brown color, but her life like spark was missing.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I almost did it again," Faith shook her head, feeling shocked.

"It wasn't entirely all your fault, Faith. You were being controlled by a demon inside you. To be honest I thought it was going to overcome you altogether, but you seem to surprise me. You seem to surprise us all, Faith. You've actually changed a bit and had the strength to fight the demon. I wouldn't use the word care, but you now understand what it's like to feel broken and to be able to walk again." Wesley consoled her.

"Thank you? I really don't know what to say about that, Wes. I'm no touchy feely kinda girl, but it's nice to hear it from an old guy like yourself," Faith elbowed Wes playfully in the stomach. "Of course," Wesley coughed, rubbing his sore, wounded stomach.

Suddenly the wall shone brightly opening up and revealing Fred, Paige, Piper and Leo. They seemed to be carrying an odd thick looking book and a glass closed vase with a golden – holographic light that seemed to be dimming by the second.

"What is that Fred?" Wes pointed to the book and glowing vase.

"Just a spell book and a missing s-o-u-l," Fred winked. "They're trying to put the soul back into their sister before it fades away forever. Where's Willow?" Wes pointed Willow out to Fred. Fred's eyes widened in awe as she saw Willow being tackled by the First Evil. She ran over to Willow, but Willow just shooed Fred away with her hand. Willow was covered with heat scares, but still had the strength to stand up.

"This is my fight, Fred. I can't let you or anyone into this. I will only get out on my own terms. Go find Phoebe and Prue. I'll be fine here," Willow assured Fred. Fred nodded as she and the sisters looked for Phoebe.

* * *

"You know, luv. I think this calls for a celebration," Spike said with a laugh. 

"I'll pop the cork," Drusilla giggled as Buffy jammed her into the wall with her knee. Doyle tried to help and get into the fight, but Buffy gestured for him to help Wesley, Faith, Xander, Lorne and Gunn fight and kill off the other Hoygles.

"I think you've pulled enough corks these past centuries. Time to put a stop to it all," Buffy grabbed her stake and heard Dru cackling loudly for the last time as she shoved it into Drusilla's heart. As her hands filled with dust, Buffy smiled. It felt good to get rid of that thorn in her side. She had been dying to do it for a long time. Buffy's smile didn't last for long as she turned to see Spike grabbing Angel by the collar and turning Angel's neck to the side. Spike's demonic face showed as he grinned wickedly at Buffy.

"A life for a life, pet. You killed my luv so be prepared for me to kill your luv." Spike titled his head cockily towards Angel, waiting for Buffy to react.

Buffy pulled out a stake from her pocket and shook her head looking at him, anger burning within her.

"Oh go ahead, Slayer, kill me! Or are you too emotional to strike?" Spike taunted with a sneer. Buffy took a step towards Spike and looked upon Angel whispering I'm sorry before she staked Spike in the heart. Catching Angel in her arms, she gently laid him down slowly on the floor next to Spike's remains.

* * *

"Prue, come say this with us quickly before Phoebe's soul disappears," Piper urged. Prue flipped in the air towards Piper and Paige before Phoebe could get to her. They read together: 

_Phoebe's soul was amiss,_

_Now bring back the Phoebe, our sister_

_The loving person we knew before all of this._

Leo opened the vase as Phoebe's soul traveled and flowed back into her and the red mist sunk back inside Cole.

Phoebe blinked and then looked around in alarm and then back at her sisters.

"What is happening and where am I?" Phoebe asked, panicking.

"To make a long story short we're in the middle of an apocalypse and you were the First Evil's wife. He was using you to kill us and the Slayers to use our power for evil against humankind and to destroy the world," Paige replied quickly.

"Cole?" Phoebe shouted angrily.

"Yes and that's not all. He stole your soul too," Piper added matter of factly.

"How did you guys get my soul back?"

"Long story with the Power of Three," Prue replied with a laugh, appearing outside of Dawn's body.

"Prue. Oh my god, it's you! Thank you so much."

"Yeah, you owe me sister," Prue winked.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"I think you guys can finish this on your own. You don't need me anymore now that the spell is finished. I promise I'll visit you guys. Now kick some demon ass!" Prue winked as she twinkled away.

Dawn blinked a couple of times, feeling confused.

"It's okay, honey. You were just helping us. We'll explain the rest to you later," Paige smiled at Dawn. Dawn nodded and grabbed a weapon and joined her Scooby gang party as the Charmed Ones advanced towards Cole.

Willow heaved in and out as she threw another electric bolt towards the First. He caught it in his fists.

"You know you're getting boring Dark Willow or is it Willow? You should have accepted my powers as they were instead of changing them into weaker good powers."

"She's not your vessel or anyone else's for that matter." Phoebe stuck up for Willow, her hands on her hips.

"Phoebe, luv, aren't you supposed to be helping Spike and Dru kill the Slayers?" Cole grinned nervously.

"No, I think that she has better things to do with her life than follow up with your dirty work" Buffy fumed. "Spike and Dru decided to bust out of here. Looks like you're by yourself again with these gross demons by your side. Kind of sucks, doesn't it? I mean since me and Faith aren't demons anymore you're really don't have a plan of action or anything to fall back on," Buffy shrugged indifferently.

"It's not over yet, Slayer. There are two Hellmouths. Not just one anymore. How can you be at two places at the same time? How can you compete with my Master Hoygle?" Cole boomed, laughing.

"Right ahead of you there, big guy. Your Master Hoygle was a pleasure to kill. I can even use his heart as a trophy," Faith mused, throwing the Hoygle's heart at Cole's feet.

"Just how are you going to destroy the Hellmouths?" Cole smirked.

Doyle whispered into Paige's ear. Paige nodded and grinned.

"Everyone over here, quickly. We need your help with this one. It can only work if we are grouped up" Paige shouted to the people fighting.

With Angel over Doyle's shoulder, Faith, Gunn, Wesley, Lorne and Xander hustled as fast as they could towards the circle as Buffy, Willow, Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Leo created another circle making the shape look like a figure eight. They all held hands to make a chain leaving the evil aura trapped and unable to break free from the Hellmouth.

"This is fer Angel. This is a way ta restore him back ta normal and ta destroy the rest 'o the Hoygle kin. Ready?" Paige nodded towards Doyle. "Repeat our words," Paige exclaimed to the group.

_From East to West_

_And North to South,_

_Get rid of the San Francisco and the Los Angeles_

_Hellmouths._

_The Hoygle demons made people feel like they were being pulled into a dark endless hole,_

_Make them suffer with no power of the soul._

_For the people among us here are strong,_

_Send these beasts where they belong._

The group then stepped back from the Hellmouth and when the Hoygles scampered towards the group, they began to be pulled back into the bull plate like a Jumanji game except every event was real and disturbed all the Scoobies', Angel Investigations' team and Charmed Ones' consciences and tainted their souls. Cole fell to his knees in anger as the building began to fall on top of his babies and the hellmouth disappeared into the ground. His cries of anger echoed throughout the building as Cole got sucked up into the hellmouth.

The group scurried out of the Wolfram and Hart building as fast as they could with Doyle trailing behind, helping Angel out of the building.

As the last of the debris hit the ground and the Wolfram and Hart building was officially demolished, the Scooby gang, Angel Investigations and Charmed Ones looked back with pride.

"There goes another work place," Gunn joked.

"I wonder where we're going to go now." Xander wondered out loud.

"We could always join teams. The new expanded Angel Investigations Team has a good ring to it. We always need extra hands to help fight the good fight," Doyle said with a smile, looking down at Buffy. Buffy and Angel looked at Doyle and then looked back each other and smiled, nodding at Doyle's comment.

"I owe you one and I will have to hold you to that promise," Angel grinned, shaking Doyle's hand.

Doyle smiled at the thought of returning to Angel Investigations. He restored Buffy and Angel back to normal and helped bring the world back out of the shadows one soul at a time. He no longer was ashamed of himself as a whole because it turned out that his human half and demon and white lighter half were a blessing to the world after all.

_The End_

_In memory of Glenn Quinn (May 1970-December2002) You're an inspiration. This story would never have been completed without your character,Doyle.Thanks for the piece of mind! I give this story to you. "Erin Go Bragh - Ireland Forever"_


End file.
